Désirs secrets
by chaRneL
Summary: Un simple poème. Voici la chose qui va changer la vie du looser du lycée. Son professeur de littérature, avide de nouvelles expériences. Sera-t-elle l'instrument de son ouverture au monde ? Séduction, sensualité et orgasmes sont au rendez-vous...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everybody !**

**Oh**** ! Mais que vois-je ? Une nouvelle fiction les filles ? Hihi... Il semblerait bien. **

**En effet, nous nous sommes lancées ! **

**Rhea et moi, sommes réuni****e****s pour vous faire partager nos petits délires quotidien****s****. N'est-ce pas Rhea ? Rho.. Arrête de sauter partout tu me donnes le tournis !**** T'as qu'à m'appeler Alice maintenant ma chère Luna.**** Ça va t'inquiète pas, je te laisse la parole...**

**Au faite les filles, je compte sur vous. Votre avis est le bienvenu et soyez cool d'accord ? Rhea écrit pour la toute première fois... Comme c'est excitant... **

**Bon aller je vous laisse sinon j'aurai encore droit au fouet ! **

**Mais t'as fini de me faire passer pour un tyran oui ? En plus, avoue que tu adores ça Luna les coups de fouets bien placés. Surtout quand c'est Edward qui te les donne !**

**Bon ! Sur ce, trêves de bavardages et place au premier chapitre de cette nouvelle histoire.**

**En espérant que vous allez l'aimer autant que nous on a prit de plaisir à l'écrire.**

Disclamer: Nous ne le dirons jamais assez pendant l'aventure, mais tout ces merveilleux personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyers... Notre grande prêtresse de l'amour et du vampirisme romantique... Merci de nous avoir créer Edward...

(PS... Tout le long de nos chapitres, nous avons une sale mannie qui consiste à faire des petits commentaires bien à nous. À vous de les lire ou pas... ^-^)

POVE

(Hurricane Bells - Monsters)

Le lycée...

Lieu de tout les changements physiques et psychologiques chez les adolescents.

A dix sept ans, la vie paraît compliqué. On commence à faire attention à son physique, à ses fréquentations et à sa côte de popularité. C'est aussi la prériode où tout adolescent normalement constitué va mettre en place différents plans de séduction pour ainsi avoir ses premiers rapports sexuels et pouvoir compter le nombre de petites amies qu'il aura eu durant ces trois ans...

Enfin, toutes ces suppositions s'appliquent à bon nombres d'étudiants, hormis un.

Moi ! Edward Cullen. Un look plutôt rétro : des brettelles à longueur de journée, un pantalon trop court, des cheveux cuivrés tenus par une raie sur le côté, une paire de lunette tombant souvent sur le bout de mon nez. Je peux dire que j'ai tout de l'allure d'un "geek".

Mes notes sont excellentes. Je ne parle jamais en cours, ni ailleurs. Etant un garçon réservé, je préfère ne rien dire, subissant les fléaux de ma vie de tous les jours. Mes parents sont les seuls avec qui je prends la peine de m'exprimer et peut-être ma meilleure amie aussi, Angela. Plutôt discrète comme moi, on se connaît depuis que l'on est petit. Elle sait tout de moi, comme je sais tout d'elle.

Son petit ami, Ben, est très sympas aussi. Néanmoins, notre cercle d'amis se résume à nous trois. Préférant rester entre nous, plutôt que de s'intégrer à la vie lycéenne.

**- Hey Cullen ! C'est encore ta mère qui a choisi****t**** tes fringues ?**

Mike Newton. Garçon le plus populaire de l'école et aussi le plus débile. Il ne rate jamais une occasion de se moquer de moi. Dans les couloirs, sur le parking, au refectoire. Chaque fois que lui et sa bande d'amis sont dans les parages, je sais que je vais m'en prendre plein la tête.(_N/L: Pêcheur... J'irais bien le consoler moi...__ N/R : Désolée Luna, j'ai posé une option dessus avant toi ! Mais comme je suis gentille, je veux bien partager avec toi.__)_

Préférant éviter qu'il ne m'emmerde une nouvelle fois, je détourne le regard et me plonge dans mon livre.

Les cours représentent le seul échappatoire à ma vie. Je me noie dans mes livres. M'évadant dans un monde de sciences et de littérature, où Mike Newton n'existerait pas. Ça ne risque pas d'arriver, vu le niveau intellectuel qu'il a. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il sache épeler son prénom !(_N/L: ça ne m'étonnerais pas non plus. Rhea tu penseras à tenter l'expérience dans les chapitres à venir ? Hihi... ça pourrait être marrant..__ N/R : oh oui, oui ! On va faire ça ! J'imagine déjà la scène. Fais-moi penser à le mettre dans un chapitre Luna.__)_

Bref ! Autant vous dire que je n'ai ni l'allure, ni les motivations des garçons de mon âge.

Enfin sauf pour une chose...

La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvre.

Et comme au ralenti, elle entre dans la pièce. Isabella Swan...

Mon professeur de littérature n'a aucun aspect de ce qu'on peut imaginer des profs en général.

Plutôt jeune, elle ne doit pas avoir plus de vingt cinq ans.

De long cheveux bruns, tombant en une cascade de boucles soyeuses sur ses épaules. Une peau blanche comme de la craie qui a l'air si douce et soyeuse. Des yeux marrons terriblement expressifs. Un visage en forme de coeur. Un sourire sexy et radieux, pouvant faire de l'ombre aux différents astres de notre système solaire.

Elle n'est pas très grande. 1m60 tout au plus. Cette femme est la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais vue.

Elle est arrivée dans cette école à la rentrée dernière. Et je crois que je me souviendrai toujours ce cette date devenue importante à mes yeux. Le 3 Septembre 2008...

... Flash back...

- **Hey Edward ! **Je me tournais vers mon amie.

**- Salut Angie ! Alors ces vacances ? C'était bien la voile avec ton père ?** Lui demandais-je avec un sourire.

**- ****Oh**** Ed ! Tu sais ce que ****c'était**** ! Il arrête pas de parler de son joujou pendant des heures et des heures. Je n'en pouvais plus au bout de deux jours sur ce maudit bateau ! **

Je ris devant sa mine dégoutée tandis que je commençais à marcher vers l'entrée de mon enfer personnel.

**- Et toi ? C'était bien chez ton oncle ?**

**- Pff ! Tu parles ! Ils m'ont interdit de prendre mes livres ! **Mon été avait été très long. Je ne regrettais en rien d'être rentré à la maison.

Nous franchîmes la porte de l'établissement où des centaines d'adolescents parlaient entre eux bruyemment, se racontant leurs vacances. Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur la foule. Je soufflais une nouvelle fois, réajustant mon sac sur l'épaule, j'entrais enfin dans la cour.

Angie sur les talons, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le panneau indiquant notre emplois du temps.

**- Alors Cullen ! On a pri****t**** des couleurs ?** Je me stoppais dans mon mouvement. Mon dos tapa contre le torse de ce cher Mike. Il ne m'avait décidemment pas manqué !

**- Hey ! Fais attention bordel ! **Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je m'arrête car il me percuta faisant tomber ses affaires sur le sol. **- Ramasse !** Ce n'était pas une question, c'était un avertissement. Je regardais autour de moi. Décidemment cette année commençait bien ! Je soufflais puis me baissais et toujours sans un mot, je récupèrais ses affaires tombées sur le sol. Je remis tout ça dans son sac et le lui tendit. Il me regarda avec un sourire satisfait et me tapota le crâne.- **C'est bien ! Tu apprends vite ! **Pff ! En même temps, je n'avais pas le choix. Les quatres mecs qui le suivaient de partout se seraient fait un plaisir à me torturer.

Il me poussa en passant à mes côtés, me faisant reculer de quelques pas. Mes affaires tombèrent sur le sol à leur tour. Ses trois sbires le suivaient de prêt continuant à me pousser par la même occasion.

Je retenais la rage à cet instant, serrant des points pour ne pas me retourner et leur en coller une lorsque...(_N/L: hoho !__ N/R : Mais que va-t-il se passer. On se le demande.__)_

- **Hey ! Toi là bas ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! **Une voix charmante de jeune femme me fit rouvrir les yeux. Des yeux marrons attirèrent mon attention alors qu'elle s'avançait vers nous. Elle attrapa le sac de Newton et le tira jusqu'à moi. Mike semblait complètement perdu. Il regardait la jeune femme de façon admirative et complètement abruti.- **Tu t'excuses et tout de suite ! **

**- Pff ! Pourquoi je ferais ça ?** Pourquoi il ferait ça ? Excusez moi mais on parlait de Mike là ! (_N/L: Et alors ? Vas-y Bella ! Montre lui à ce Mike de mes fesses !__ N/R / Ouais vas-y. Montre lui qui commande à ce macho de pacotille !__)_

**- Pourquoi ? ****Oh**** mais je vais te le dire pourquoi ! Parce que si tu ne t'excuses pas tout de suite, vingt****-****cinq heures de colle t'attendent mon grand ! **

**- Quoi ? Mais c'est une blague ? Et puis d'abord, qui êtes-vous pour me donner des heures de colles ?**

**- Ton professeur de littérature ! Et je te conseille de ne pas trop faire ton petit malin parce que je vais vite ****t****e le faire regretter ! Crois moi ! **

Notre professeur de littérature... Oh non mais je rêvais ! Cette déesse allait être mon prof pendant un an. Et en plus, elle venait de me défendre contre ce con de Newton.

Elle secoua le sac de Mike et me regarda ensuite dans les yeux. Les secondes semblèrent s'arrêter tandis que nos yeux s'accrochaient. Merde ! Elle était belle...

- **J'attends ! **Mike parut surpris du ton autoritaire de notre nouvelle professeur puis il me regarda en souriant.

**- Excuse moi ! **Elle lâcha enfin son sac et le toisa méchamment. Il la regarda mi amusé, mi troublé. Puis soudain une nouvelle lueur dans ses yeux apparut et il finit par lui sourire.

**- Je ne le ferai plus, Madame.**

**- Mademoiselle Swan. **Mademoiselle. Donc elle n'était pas mariée. C'est vrai qu'elle ne portait pas d'alliance et puis elle paraissait assez jeune. Je la plaignais d'ailleurs parce qu'une prof jeune et aussi jolie qu'elle dans un lycée d'ado bourrés d'hormones ça n'annoncait rien de bon.

Mike la regarda une dernière fois et finit par partir en compagnie de ses trois chiens.

Lorsqu'ils disparurent, elle se tourna vers moi et d'une voix terriblement douce, elle me caressa la joue.

**- Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien ?** Je ne répondit rien. Ne sentant que sa main qui regardait si je n'avais rien sur le visage. J'étais subjugué par l'intensité de son regard, par le délicat de ses traits. Mon dieu c'était un ange.

**- Tu n'es pas très bavard il semblerait ?** Je lui rendit son sourire et m'éloignais un peu de la proximité de son corps. Pour elle ce n'était peut-être rien, mais pour moi...

**- Bonjour mademoiselle Swan, je suis Angela Weber. Et le silencieux à mes côtés est Edward Cullen. Nous sommes dans votre cours de littérature. **

**- Ravie de l'apprendre. **Elle nous addressa un sourire franc puis regarda sa montre. **- Bon et bien, je dois y aller. Rendez-vous en cours dans ce cas.**

**- Avec plaisir. **Angela venait de dire exactement les mots que j'avais en tête. Oh oui ! Ça allait être un plaisir de la regarder tous les jours. De pouvoir l'écouter à chaque cours...

Elle nous fit un petit signe de tête et un dernier clin d'œil. Puis elle partit dans la direction de la salle des profs. Mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Je ne savais pas ! Ce que je savais en revanche c'était que je venais de rencontrer un ange. Un ange aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux chocolats. Qui était notre professeur... _(N/L: voilà qui va devenir fort interessant dis moi ?__ N/R : Très intéressant !__)_

**- Bon alle****z**** ! C'est parti pour une nouvelle année. **Je regardais ma meilleure amie amusé alors qu'elle nous entrainait vers notre salle de cours.

**... **Fin du flash back...

On est au mois de novembre et ça fait deux mois qu'elle a investi ma vie. Je ne vois qu'elle. Je n'entends plus qu'elle. Lorsqu'elle entre dans la pièce mon coeur s'arrête, ma respiration se trouble.

Malheureusement, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir remarquer cette déesse. Mike Newton ainsi que les trois quart des élèves masculins de ce lycée fantasme sur cette femme.

C'est non seulement un professeur excellent, mais en plus elle s'investit énormement dans ses cours. Chaque fois que l'on entame une nouvelle oeuvre, sa description est exactement ce que je ressens vis-à-vis du livre. Elle a toujours les mots justes. C'est comme si elle pouvait lire dans mes pensées.

Nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde. (_N/L: Evidemment... Comment en être autrement ? On est tous sur la même longueur d'onde que moi Eddy...__ N/R : Euh, Luna… Je crois pas qu'il parle de toi là. Sans vouloir casser ton trip bien sûr__)_

Enfin, ça c'est ce que je pense. Mais je n'en dis mot. Je ne parle jamais. Elle n'a jamais entendu le son de ma voix. Je préfère l'écouter plutôt que de gâcher ce pure moment de bonheur.

Je me contente de regarder comme ses lèvres bougent à chaque mot. Comme ses mains bougent lorsqu'elle est prise dans son monolgue. Lorsqu'elle fronce les sourcils, lorsqu'elle croise mon regard sur elle.

En général, je détourne le regard mais certaines fois, je me perds dans la profondeur de ses yeux. C'est souvent à cet instant, qu'elle détourne les siens et reprend son discours les joues quelque peu rougies et le regard un peu désorienté.

Est-ce moi qui lui provoque cela ? Ça m'étonnerait fortement ! Comment le pourrais-je ?

**- Bonjour tout le monde ! **Une nouvelle fois, lorsqu'elle a franchis la porte tous les regards masculins sont braqués sur elle. Plus une parole n'est prononcée. Les filles quand à elles ont plutôt tendance à la détester. Être le centre d'intérêt de pratiquement la majorité de la population masculine de cette classe. Forcément, elle ne s'est pas faite que des amies.

**- Bonjour Mademoiselle...** Tout les garçons parlent en coeur dans un soupir de plaisir. Elle rougit une nouvelle fois puis prend place sur la chaise de son bureau. Je lève les yeux au ciel devant l'absurdité de ce comportement qu'ont tous les mecs et reporte mon regard sur notre professeur.

Ses yeux croisent les miens quelques secondes puis elle porte son regard sur son cahier.

**- Bon très bien. Vous aviez à étudier le comportement de Roméo et Juliette dans le chapitre dernier de l'oeuvre. J'aimerai entendre quelqu'un ... Qui voudrait me soumettre ses impressions, son avis ****?**Elle scrute la classe. Pratiquement tout les bras sont levés. Je lève une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel et baisse le regard sur la feuille contenant mon étude.

**- Et bien... Que d'enthousiasme ! C'est plaisant de voir que Shakespear****e**** vous inspire à ce point ! **Elle sourit puis regarde la classe. Je regarde la scène par dessus mes cils. Préférant rester discret. Elle arrête son regard devant moi et me sourit.- **Edward...** Je suis surpris par l'appellation de mon nom. Je ne savais pas qu'elle l'avait retenu. Je ne parle jamais préférant m'effacer pour ne pas me faire remarquer. **- Peux-tu nous dire ce que tu en penses ?**

Je me tasse sur ma chaise, tandis que ma meilleure amie me tape le coude à l'aide du sien. -**Edward répond ! **Elle me chuchote ces mots d'un air menaçant qui me donne des frissons dans le dos.

Je souffle puis finis par abdiquer.**- Très bien. **Ma voix est un peu rauque du fait que je ne parle pas beaucoup.

**-Je t'écoutes...** Le fait d'entendre qu'elle m'écoute me procure mille et un frissons. C'est rassurant mais en même temps tellement intimidant.**C'est quand tu veux...**

(Craig Armstrong- Balcony scene piano)

Je ferme les yeux une fraction de seconde puis reporte mon regard vers ses yeux chocolats.

Elle me sourit, encourageante, et je trouve là la force de prendre enfin la parole.

**-** **Romeo et Juliette. Les amants parfaits... Un amour impossible, destructeur mais pourtant si grand et profond.**

**Romeo est un amant tortué. Il a trouvé en Juliette la chose la plus importante de sa vie. A côté de cela, la richesse, la pauvreté, la mort****,****p****lus rien n'a d'importance. Quand ses yeux ont croisé c****eux**** de cette femme, son coeur s'est arrêté et il a compris par un simple sourire que c'était elle. Que ce n'était qu'elle qui ferait battre ou mourir son coeur.**

Tout le long de mes mots, je ne quitte pas son regard. Ses yeux sont perdus dans les miens. Je me laisse totalement emporter par dans l'intensité de l'instant et c'est d'une voix un peu plus forte et assurée que je continue à parler de ma rédaction. Mais est-elle vraiment liée à ces deux amants ou est-ce que je veux desespérement que ce soit d'elle dont je parle.

**- Juliette, une reine dans le coeur de deux hommes. Paris, homme respectable et promis comme futur époux de la belle. Romeo, amant amoureux et passionné. Choisir sa raison ou son coeur. Evidemment, elle a choisi son coeur. Et de là, elle va en perdre la vie.**

**Qu'est-ce que nous serions capable de faire par amour ? Prendre du poison, mourir d'une dague en plein coeur, se suicider d'une seule et unique balle. Il y a l'embarras du choix. **

**Cette histoire déchirante d'un homme et d'une femme amoureux l'un de l'autre montre surtout deux choses. La première est ce lien irréprécible entre ces deux amants****.****I****l****s**** se jure****nt**** amour et fidélité jusqu'à la mort. Même les enfers ne pourront rien contre ce lien entre eux. La seconde, est certainement que peut importe la nature des personnes****.****U****n nom de famille, un niveau social différent, un âge éloigné. Toutes ces choses ne peuvent éloigner ce qu'un coeur ressent. Que ce soit un battement rapide, un sursaut involontaire, un arrêt définitif. Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison elle même ignore. Cela ne sert à rien de lutter... Et c'est ce que nos deux héros ont fait. Ils se sont aimé****s****, à un point où même la mort n'aurait pu les arrêter.**

Le silence règne dans la salle. Tous ont le regard braqué sur moi. Je me sens terriblement mal, mais le regard que mon professeur a à ce moment là vaut toutes les moqueries du monde. J'attends que quelqu'un se manifeste mais rien. Tous sont surpris, choqués d'entendre non seulement ma voix mais aussi ce que je ressens envers la pièce de Shakespeare. Mais est-ce que je parle vraiment de la pièce ou est-ce autre chose ? (_N/L: Et j'ai pas été le cueillir sur le net compris ?__ N/R : Je confirme. Luna a vraiment écrit ça.__)_

Je finis par baisser les yeux et rougis légèrement. Un ricannement venant de la rangée détend l'atmosphère. Je sais que Newton ne peut s'empêcher de dire quelque chose. Mais j'avoue qu'à cet instant, j'en suis soulagé.

D'autre ricannement suivent détournant le regard de mademoiselle Swan.

**- Cela suffit ! Je vous interdis de vous moquez ! Ce que vient de dire Edward est tout simplement magnifique... **Elle me sourit timidement reconnaissante. -** J'aimerai****s**** entendre ton avis Mike. Puisque tu sembles si inspiré.**

Ce dernier se lève de son siège. Il se poste devant la table de la prof, un genou à terre. Il regarde vers l'estrade levant un bras en direction de Miss Swan qui ne sait plus où se mettre.

- **Oh**** Juliette... Pourquoi es-tu Juliette ! **Elle se lève et d'une voix menaçante le pointe du doigt.(_N/L: c'est vraiment un bouffon ce type !__ N/R : En plus, il connait pas le texte ! Quel blaireau ce mec !__)_

**- Si au moins tu avais écouté ce que j'ai demandé la semaine dernière Mike ! Tu serais peut-être que j'****ai**** demandé d'étudier le dernier acte de la pièce et non le début. Ensuite, j'****ai**** demandé une étude et non un pathétique jeu de rôle grotesque et sans intérêt. Maintenant, tu retournes à ta place ou je te vire d'ici ! Est-ce qu'on s'est bien compris ?**

Il semble surpris une seconde. Puis en colère reprend sa place tout en me regardant de travers. Angela s'approche de moi et me glisse à l'oreille.

-**D'où est-ce que tu sors tout ça ? C'était magnifique Edward...** Elle en a les larmes aux yeux. Je souris devant sa gentillesse naturelle et reporte mon attention sur le cours. (_N/L: Moi je sais d'où ça sort...hihi...de nos petites cervelles évidemment ! N'est-ce pas ma Rhea d'amour ?__ N/R : Rhoo ! Luna ! Les surnoms affectifs, on a dit en privé. On va nous prendre pour quoi maintenant ?__)_

**- Bon très bien ! Quelqu'un d'autre ?** Quelques bras se lèvent à nouveau et le cours reprend doucement.

**...**

Le réfectoire est plein à craquer ce midi. Je préfère m'isoler une nouvelle fois. Attrapant mes affaires ainsi qu'une pomme, je m'installe sur les bans à l'exterieur. Il fait un peu froid, mais le soleil est présent.

Je m'assois sur un banc. Il n'y a personne autour. J'aime être seul. Le silence et la tranquillité sont si agréables. Je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier. De me montrer différent de ce que je suis normalement. C'est plus simple.

Sortant mon petit carnet ainsi qu'un stylo, je retraçe à nouveau sur le papier ce que je ressens. Souvent, je m'installe dans un endroit paisible pour écrire. Les mots sont plus forts quand ils sont compris. C'est vrai que depuis quelques mois, toutes ces pages sont pleines de poèmes sur une seule et même personne.

Comment puis-je parler de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle est tellement parfaite, belle et intelligente.

Oh, je sais très bien que jamais elle ne me regardera. Mais j'ai envie de croire que ce que j'écris, si elle le lisait, pourrait faire toute la différence.

Elle comprendrait qui je suis. Elle verrait cette partie de moi qui est éperdument amoureux d'elle.

Mais jamais elle ne le verra. Je suis son élève et je ne suis pas de ceux qu'on regarde.

Des bruits de pas me font relever la tête. Je regarde dans la direction du bruit et mon coeur s'arrête.

(Once- Say it to me)

Elle est là. Les cheveux relevés à l'aide d'un crayon. Quelques boucles tombent sur de son chignon et s'échouent sur ses épaules.

Son pull marron fait divinement bien ressortir ses yeux ainsi que sa peau délicieuse. Elle porte des lunettes et semble prise dans sa lecture. Elle est ravissante.

Le soleil se reflète sur les quelques reflets de ses cheveux. Un halo de lumière autour d'elle. Elle s'assoit à quelques bancs de moi et ne m'a pas remarqué.

Je profite de ce moment pour la contempler et profiter pleinement de sa beauté.

Ses jambes mises en valeur par des petits talons. Sa jupe droite jusqu'au milieu de ses mollet. Son chemisier sous son pull. Elle est terriblement belle.

Elle tient son livre d'une main et de l'autre trifouille le collier qu'elle a autour du coup.

De temps à autre, elle se mord la lèvre inférieure et retient un froncement de sourcils.

Je sens mon coeur qui bat vite. Mes mains tremblent et mes yeux ne peuvent quitter cette présence face à moi.

Fébrilement, je commence à transcrire sur le papier les sensations qui envahissent mon coeur. Comme un poème emplit de déclaration pour cette femme.

Je ferme une seconde les yeux et doucement je place la pointe de mon stylo sur le papier.

_Un Soleil aussi brillant peut-il exister ?_

_Ton simple sourire eclipse les étoiles qui nous entoure._

_Le son de ta voix devient une chanson douce et mélodieuse à mes oreilles..._

_Pourquoi ne me vois-tu pas ?_

_Regarde dans ma direction. Vois comme ma personne t'appartient. Vois comme mon coeur bat pour toi. Vois comme chaque fibre de mon corps t'appelle._

_Entendras-tu un jour ma voix te co__n__tait mes aventures ?_

_Entendras-tu un jour ma voix te dire to__us__ ces mots que je n'arrive pas à t'expliquer chaque jour ?_

_Me verras-tu au travers de tes yeux si expressifs ?_

_Verras-tu la personne que je suis ? Verras l'amant que je pourrais être ?_

_Me verras-tu un jour comme ton Roméo ?_

_Voudrais-tu être ma Juliette ? _

_Parce que si même la mort ne peut arrêter cette amour qui me consume, je voudrais être ton prince. Et à travers ces quelques paroles... Je te donne mon coeur._

_Tu es devenue essentielle à ma personne..._

_Tu es devenue essentielle à ma logique..._

_Tu es devenue essentielle à mon bonheur... Alors que tu ne me connais même pas._

_Mais je ne demande que cela. Apprendre ton prénom par coeur. Apprendre à te connaître. _

_Rends moi meilleur Isabella..._

_Fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde._

_Juste par ton regard, juste par ton sourire, juste par tes yeux, juste par ton coeur... _

_Regarde moi..._

_E.C._

_(N/L: Je préférais ne rien dire pendant le poème... Histoire que vous l'appréciez à sa juste valeur...mdr__ N/R : Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi, il m'a touché ce poème.__)_

Je redescend de mon nuage où la beauté de cette femme serait mienne.

J'ai toujours cette sensation qu'on est fait pour être ensemble. Deux âmes entrelacées. Deux âmes qui se connaissent avant même de se parler. Deux âmes unies par un fil invisible et indestructible.

Lorsque je relève mon regard, il n'y a plus personne autour de moi.

Un courant d'air glacial me gagne. Il me fait trembler inévitablement faisant tomber sur mon front une mèche de cheveux indomptée.

Je remonte le col de mon manteau et tout en soufflant bruyemment, je referme mon cahier.

Je décide de faire un arrêt aux toilettes pour soulager ma vessie avant la reprise des cours. En entrant, j'entends de drôles de bruits venant d'une des cabines. Non ! C'est pas ce que je crois ? Un gars est entrain de se masturber dans les chiottes ?

**- Oh, Mademoiselle Swan, continuez ! C'est trop bon !**

Mais c'est la voix de Mike. Il se branle en pensant à mon ange ? Non! Non! Il n'a pas le droit de la salir avec ses pensées plus vulgaires les unes que les autres. Ce type ne respecte pas les femmes. Il les prend, fait ses petites affaires et les jettent comme des kleenex. Il ne se préoccupe pas de leurs sentiments. Pour lui, ce ne sont que des fourreaux où vider son sexe et son trop plein d'hormones. Il ne mérite pas qu'une femme s'intéresse à lui. _(N/L: Le boulet qui revient ! Y avait longtemps ! N/R : En même temps, il nous fait bien rire le boulet)_

Je m'aperçois qu'il a fini et je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça planter au milieu des toilettes. Je rentre dans une cabine et commence à faire ce pourquoi je suis là.

_**- Redresse toi et prend ma queue entre tes seins. Branle-moi avec**__._

Non ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce mec ? C'est quoi ces idées dégradantes et ce ton qu'il emploie ? C'est pas des manières de traiter une femme ? En plus, il ne sait pas aperçu qu'il avait déjà joui. (_N/L: Rho la loose ! Éjaculateur précoce ! Mouhaha ! B/R : Lol ! et attends c'est pas fini)_

Je décide de sortir de la cabine et vais me laver les mains. C'est là que je m'aperçois que Mike a fini sa petite affaire et me lance un regard noir. Tout d'un coup, il s'élance vers moi, m'attrape par le col et me plaque contre le mur.

**- Si tu dis à qui que ce soit ce que tu as vu dans les chiottes, je te refais le portrait à un tel point que même ton papounet ne pourra pas te rendre un visage humain. Et je me ferai un plaisir de m'occuper de ta copine le serpent à lunettes. Je suis sûr que finalement elle doit être baisable**. Il est malade ce mec ! Comme si j'allais raconter ça à quelqu'un ? Et à qui d'ailleurs. Je le regarde et lui répond

**- Ok. Maintenant lâche-moi. Je n'ai certainement pas envie de raconter tes petites histoires de fesses à tout le monde. Ça ne m'intéresse pas ! **_(N/L: dommage ça aurait pu être drôle ! T'es sur Eddy ? Tu veux pas ? N/R : Ca aurait fait une super réputation à l'éjaculateur précoce ça, pourtant. Suis déçue)_

**- Alors on est d'accord. Mais pour te passer l'envie de le faire un jour**. Et là, sans que je m'y attende, il me porte un coup de poing en plein ventre me faisant me plier en deux pendant qu'il sort sans un regard en arrière. Je prends quelques minutes pour reprendre mon souffle et faire passer la douleur avant de sortir à mon tour.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

Angela vient de me rejoindre. Elle se pose à mes côtés et voit dans mes yeux que ça ne va pas.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu as Edward ? Ces derniers temps, tu te renfermes sur toi même...**

- **Angie... J'ai pas... Je suis assez distrait... C'est rien. **Je tente d'éviter le sujet. Je n'ai pas trop envie qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il se passe en ce moment dans ma tête.

-** Ouais admettons... Mais c'était quoi ce matin ? Ton discours Edward... Il était... Mon dieu...**

Elle a la chair de poule rien qu'en y repensant alors que je me sens affreusement gêner.

- **C'était magnifique. Quand j'ai fermé ****l****es yeux, je t'aurais presque pris pour Romeo. J'avais l'impression que tu étais ce prince charmant accompagné de son cheval blanc... **

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

- **Mais je suis loin d'être un prince. Je n'en ai ni l'allure, ni la carrure ! **Ma voix a tranché alors que je commence à me lever du banc. (_N/L: Ho que si, tu es un prince, un dieu vivant, la réincarnation du romantisme et de la pureté... Non mais qu'est-ce que je peux dire comme bétises ! Ed ! Tu es sexe, canon et en plus, t'es trop bien membr... Ok ! Je me tais...__ N/R : excusez-la. Elle a pas prit ses pilules aujourd'hui.__)_

- **Edward ! Tu sais que c'est faux ! **

- **Oh**** oui ! Tu as raison Angie, j'****ai**** oubli****é**** que je suis un modèle de beauté et de charisme... **Mon thon est ironique tandis que la sonnerie de la reprise des cours retentit.

- **Arrêtes ! Tu es unique. Tu n'es peut-être pas un play boy, mais tu es romantique et tu as des tas de qualité****s**** bien à toi... N'en doutes jamais.**

Je commence à avancer vers les salles de cours.-**C'est ça ouais...**

-** Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ? C'est nouveau ce truc de vouloir plaire aux autres ? Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour ton physique ?**

- **Laisse tomber Angie. Aller viens on va en cours.**

Elle me suit mais son regard reste bloqué sur moi. Je ne laisse rien passer. Regardant mes pieds tout en avançant comme à mon habitude.

Mon bras percute quelqu'un, mais je suis tellement remonté que je ne fais pas attention. Je continue à avancer vers le couloir menant au cours de math.

...

POV

Putain ! La prof de littérature est trop bandante ! Il faut que j'arrive à la mettre dans mon lit. Je rejoins mes potes à la cafétéria. Il y a Tyler entrain de lécher les amygdales de Lauren. Elle plus chaude je connais pas ! Tout le lycée a du passer entre ses cuisses. Mis à part cet abruti de Cullen. Quel con ce mec ! Comment un type comme ça peut exister. Et son speech en cours de littérature. Non mais quel genre de mec pense ça de nos jours ? Même les filles ne veulent plus de romantisme.

Bref, je salue tout le monde et m'assois pour déjeuner. Je commence à parler avec Tyler et les autres quand je surprends une conversation derrière moi. Deux nanas de mon cours de littérature :

**- Tu as entendu la dissertation de Cullen pendant le cours ?**

**- Oui et j'ai jamais entendu de truc aussi romantique. Dommage que mon copain ne soit pas comme ça.**

**- Ni le mien. Mais en même temps, jamais je ne dirai que je suis attirée par ce genre de mec. J'ai pas envie d'avoir une réputation d'asociale. Et puis ces lunettes... Ça fait beaucoup trop... Beaucoup trop Edward Cullen à mon goût. **

**- Moi non plus…**

Non mais dites-moi que j'ai mal entendu. Comment les nanas peuvent aimer ce genre de truc dégoulinant de mièvreries. Si c'est pas du gâchis. De belles nanas qui préfèrent le grand amour à une séance de baise. L'amour j'y crois pas. C'est un moyen de justifier qu'on a envie de baiser avec quelqu'un. Merde ! Eric m'a posé une question et j'ai rien entendu. Mais je rêve où il se fout de ma gueule parce que je lui réponds pas ?

-**Répète ce que tu viens de dire Eric**, je m'énerve en me levant brutalement et en faisant tomber ma chaise.

Tout le monde tourne la tête vers nous. J'en ai rien à faire. Tout le monde me jalouse parce que je suis beau, sexy et le meilleur coup du lycée _(N/R : Pas narcissique pour un sou le gars !)_. Pourquoi ils rigolent tous ces blaireaux ?

- **Assis-toi crétin ! Tu vois pas que tout le monde se fout de ta gueule parce que tu t'es renversé ton plat de spaghettis sur tes fringues ?**

Merde ! Mais quel con ! Un pantalon Guess tout neuf ! Ma mère va me tuer ! Bof, pas grave. J'accuserai cet abruti de Cullen et ma mère ira faire un scandale à son père à l'hôpital. Et bien sûr, je serai aux premières loges pour voir ça ! Hey, hey, Cullen tu vas regretter l'humiliation que j'ai eu par le prof de littérature.

**- Oh ! Tu m'écoutes ?**

**- Ouais, ouais… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Que je te branche encore avec une nana ? Que je te montre comment utiliser ton engin ? **Je me mets à rire fortement.

**- Mais non, connard. J'ai pas besoin de toi pour baiser une meuf. Je pourrais même te donner des cours si je le voulais vraiment.**

**- Mais bien sûr, et moi je suis pote avec Cullen**. On se met tous à rire. Moi, être pote avec Cullen. Quel cauchemar ça serait. Autant me faire interner de suite.

**- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?**

**- La prof de littérature t'a bien mis la honte aujourd'hui.** Ils rigolent tous alors que je sens que je m'énerve encore une fois.

**- Et alors ? Elle fait ça parce qu'elle ne veut pas que tout le monde voit qu'elle en pince pour moi. Je suis sûr que j'ai qu'à claquer des doigts pour qu'elle accoure et me tombe dans les bras.**

**- Ben là, tu vois mon vieux, j'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi. Elle serait même plus attirée par Cullen que par toi.**

**- N'importe quoi ! Comment quelqu'un pourrait être attiré par cette erreur de la nature ?**

**- Une fille romantique croyant au grand amour et au prince charmant, crétin.**

**- Lauren, franchement, tu y crois toi à ces idioties ? **Elle jette un regard à ses copines pour certainement trouver sa réponse, puis elle baisse les yeux.

**- Non, bien sûr. Le sexe et le physique, il n'y a rien de mieux pour connaître un mec. **Je rêve ou elle vient de souffler ?

**- Tu vois. Alors arrête tes conneries.**

**- Ok. Alors faisons un pari.**

**- Quel genre de pari ?**

**- Je te parie que d'ici la fin du trimestre, tu n'auras pas réussi à mettre la prof de littérature dans ton lit.**

Je regarde la prof assise à la table des profs entrain de parler à ce connard de prof de maths. Elle est entrain de rire avec lui. Ses cheveux tombent de chaque côté de son corps relevant la partie non couverte de sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a l'air bonne quand même !

**- Ok. Je tiens le pari. Et quel est l'enjeu ?**

**- Si je gagne, tu devras être l'esclave sexuel de ma sœur pendant trois mois et ne pas aller voir d'autres meufs pour te soulager les couilles quand ça te démange.**

Je déglutis. Sa sœur en pince pour moi mais c'est un véritable thon cette nana. Elle ne sait pas se fringuer ni se coiffer. Est-ce que je vais pouvoir le faire ? Bien sûr, quelle question ! Je vais gagner les mains dans les poches et en même pas un mois. (_N/L: Ouais bein je viens de croiser madame la marmotte qui m'a dit que tu pouvais te la foutre dans un morceau de papier allu ! En même temps je dis ça, je dis rien !mdr N/R : Tu viens de révéler le fond de ma pensée Luna. Comme quoi, les grands esprits se rencontrent, lol.)_

**- ça marche. Et si je gagne ?**

**- Lauren, Jessica, Jane et Heidi seront TES esclaves sexuelles pendant trois mois.**

**- Hey ! Ne nous mêle pas à vos histoires !**

**- Vous en faites pas les filles. Il n'a aucune chance.**

**- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Allez acheter des sous-vêtements ultra-sexys les filles parce que je vais vous faire votre fête d'en même pas un mois.**

**- C'est ce qu'on verra !**

On se sert la main et je sors de la cafet' pour décider d'un plan d'attaque. Je sors pour fumer un joint vite fait avant le retour en cours. Je regarde autour de moi pour voir s'il n'y a pas une petite chatte à combler vite fait. Mon regard se pose sur la prof de littérature entrain de lire sur un banc. C'est l'occasion de l'espionner pour voir ce qu'elle aime et de la mater en même temps. Je m'affale sous un arbre en face d'elle. Elle me remarque même pas. Je l'observe. Putain ! Elle a de ces jambes ! Sa jupe est remontée sur ses cuisses et je peux voir son string en dentelle noire. Je suis déjà dur. Je bande comme un taureau rien qu'en voyant son string. Y a pas moyen. Faut que je me la fasse !

En attendant, faut que j'aille régler mon problème avant d'aller en cours d'histoire. Pas sûr que le prof aime que je bande devant lui.

Allez hop ! Un petit crochet par les chiottes. Personne. Parfait. Je m'enferme dans une cabine et ouvre mon pantalon. Je baisse mon caleçon et commence à me masturber._ J'imagine que Melle Swan est devant moi, nue et agenouillée. Elle regarde ma grosse queue avec envie et se lèche les lèvres. Je souris et commence à lui caresser les cheveux._

_**- Alors ma belle, elle te plaît ma queue ? Elle te fait envie ?**_

_**- Oui, Mike. Elle est magnifique et je ne veux qu'une chose, que tu l'enfonces jusqu'à la garde dans ma petite chatte toute trempée pour toi.**_

_Je gémis et me penche pour l'embrasser. Elle entrouvre sa bouche et me laisse jouer avec sa langue. Ma main descend vers ses seins que je palpe et caresse longuement pendant ce baiser. Je le romps pour respirer et ma main glisse vers sa nuque. Je la rapproche de ma queue dure comme un roc. Elle ouvre la bouche pour la prendre et la sucer mais je l'arrête._

_**- Non ma belle. Laisse-moi faire. Je te dirai quand tu peux ouvrir ta délicieuse petite bouche**__._

_Elle gémit et veut protester. Je tire ses cheveux et lui lance un regard noir pour qu'elle comprenne qui commande ici. Elle se laisse faire et me fait des yeux suppliants. Je rapproche alors à nouveau son visage de mon bel engin. Je le prends en main et commence à le passer sur ses lèvres. Je lui demande de donner un petit coup de langue sur mon gland. Je gémis et doit me concentrer pour ne pas jouir de suite. Je la regarde et vois sa magnifique poitrine. Une idée merveilleuse me vient._

_**- Redresse toi et prend ma queue entre tes seins. Branle-moi avec**__._

_Elle s'exécute et c'est divin. Voir ses seins plus que généreux bouger et se resserrer sur mon bâton est tout simplement un bonheur indescriptible. Je suis au paradis. Le plus jouissif est de la voir à genoux devant moi complètement soumise à mes désirs. Je sens la jouissance arriver. Je lui ordonne de continuer tout en prenant le coup de mon gland dans sa bouche. Elle joue de sa langue et de ses mamelons sur mon manche. Il n'en faut pas plus pour je me déverse dans sa petit bouche toute mignonne dans un grand râle. Elle nettoie consciencieusement mon sexe tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Quand elle a finit, elle se penche en arrière pour me faire admirer son sexe luisant de plaisir et palpitant de désir. Mais, je ne veux pas lui donner cette satisfaction. Elle devrait être heureuse de m'avoir fait jouir moi, le roi de ce bahut. Je me rhabille et sors de la cabine sans un regard vers elle._

Un bruit de chasse d'eau me ramène à la réalité. Merde ! J'espère que j'ai pas été trop bruyant. J'imagine ma réputation si ça se sait. J'imagine les gros titres du journal du lycée « Mike Newton se satisfait seul dans les toilettes. Où sont toutes les filles qui l'a soi-disant sauté ? ». Je regarde ma queue pour voir si elle a bientôt fini sa petite affaire. Putain mais c'est pas vrai ! J'en ai foutu partout sur mon pantalon en plus des spaghettis et de la sauce tomate. Et j'ai même pas senti ma jouissance arriver. Bon, tant pis. Ça va sonner faut que je sorte. Vite une idée. (_N/L: Ha parce que tu sais réfléchir toi ? Première nouvelle ! N/R : depuis quand ce mec a un cerveau ? Luna, tu aurais pu me prévenir !)_

**- Et ne sors pas de la cabine tant qu'il y a quelqu'un dans les chiottes**, je dis à une fille imaginaire en ouvrant la porte. J'ai parlé bien fort en espérant que l'autre va me croire.

Je sors et me dirige vers les lavabos pour me laver les mains. Putain de merde ! Mais c'est pas ma journée. C'est ce petit merdeux de « geek » de Cullen. Vu sa tête, il a très bien compris ce que je viens de faire. Bon, pas le choix. Je l'attrape par le col de sa veste complètement démodée et le plaque contre le mur.

**- Si tu dis à qui que ce soit ce que tu as vu dans les chiottes, je te refais le portrait à un tel point que même ton papounet ne pourra pas te rendre un visage humain. Et je me ferai un plaisir de m'occuper de ta copine le serpent à lunettes. Je suis sûr que finalement elle doit être baisable**. Il me regarde comme si ce que je lui raconte ne l'atteint pas.

**- Ok. Maintenant lâche-moi. Je n'ai certainement pas envie de raconter tes petites histoires de fesses à tout le monde. Ça ne m'intéresse pas.**

**- Alors on est d'accord. Mais pour te passer l'envie de le faire un jour**. Et là, je lui assène un coup de poing dans le ventre qui le fait se tordre en deux. Je sors sans un regard en arrière et me dirige vers mon 1er cours de l'après-midi...

...

Pff ! Quels cours de merde cet après-midi. Les profs n'ont pas arrêté d'être sur mon dos. Et par ici, et par là. Je sais que je suis adulé mais là quand même faut pas exagérer. Si même les profs commencent à vouloir me causer, je vais plus m'en sortir.

Tiens Cullen est encore avec sa copine le serpent à lunettes !

Ils se sont bien trouvés tous les deux ! Je me demande s'ils sont ensemble. Ils ne se lâchent pas. En même temps, les loosers vont bien ensemble.

Lorsqu'il me passe à côté, son épaule heurte la mienne me provoquant une douleur légère à cet endroit.

Je veux me retourner pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce lorsqu'une feuille attire mon attention.

Volant devant mes yeux, elle finit sa course sur le sol juste à mes pieds.

Je me baisse, prenant le papier entre mes mains et je commence à lire distraitement.

Pff ! C'est pitoyable ! Une déclaration d'amour.

Je veux jeter le papier, lorsque la prof de littérature passe à mes côtés. Cette nana est trop bonne ! J'en ferai bien mon quatre heures.

Elle fait la difficile, me remballant constamment, mais moi je sais que je lui plais.

Je suis irresistible ! C'est comme ça. Il y a des gens moches comme Cullen et des gens attirants naturellement comme moi.

Je sais qu'elle a envie de moi. Je la fais rire. Elle aime mon humour. Et toutes les fois où elle fait semblant de m'envoyer balader, je sais qu'au fond elle ne demande qu'à être avec moi.

Comme toutes les filles ici.

Soudain, la feuille dans mes mains devient évidente.

Et si je...

Relisant ce que l'autre affreux a écrit, je trouve que la description de la personne correspond tout à fait à notre charmante professeur de littérature. S'il croit qu'il va l'avoir si facilement ! Surtout avec sa tête et son look, il ne risque rien.(_N/L: Ne parle pas trop vite tête de piaf !__ N/R : Qui veut tenir le pari ?__)_

Mais, moi je pourrais en profiter. Elle aime les mots, je suppose.

Toutes les femmes aiment ça de toute façon !

Je sors un stylo et change la signature par M.

Qu'est-ce que je suis intelligent quand même ! Avoir une idée aussi bonne ne peut venir que d'un homme aussi intelligent que moi...(_N/L: je ferais comme si je n'avais rien lu !__ N/R : Ca va les chevilles ? Elles enflent pas trop ?__)_

Je plie la feuille et me dirige vers la salle des profs.

Les cours viennent de reprendre donc il n'y a personne dans la pièce. Je scrute la pièce et trouve enfin les affaires de mademoiselle Swan.

Je glisse le papier dans son sac et sors discrètement de la salle.

Lorsque je sors, fier de moi, une autre personne, un peu moins attirante mais bandante quand même retient mon attention.

Jessica Stanley ! Elle, je ne vais pas tarder à me la taper ! Elle est comme je les aime, facile et soumise. Enfin, je les aime toutes comme ça, même notre chère Isabella Swan...

**- Hey Jess ! Attends moi Beauté ...**

Je me précipite vers elle, lui tapant sur les fesses et commence mon plan drague qui fonctionne à tous les coups. Je lui fais mon plus sourire charmeur et passe mon bras autour de ses épaules. Elle me regarde avec un regard gourmand. Oh oui ! Toi ma belle, tu vas goûter à la ma médecine d'ici la fin de la journée.

**- Alors ma belle, ça va comme tu veux ? Lui dis-je avec un sourire enjôleur.**

- **Oh tu sais, ça va comme une journée de cours dans cette prison**.

Je rigole à sa phrase.

**- Tu sais, cette histoire de pari, je le sens pas. Quand je couche avec un homme, je n'aime pas partager. Je le veux entièrement à moi. Qu'il me câline, me caresse et me pilonne juste moi**, me dit-elle en posant sa main sur mon sexe.

Oh putain ! Elle est cache elle. Elle y va pas par quatre chemins. J'aime ça et du coup je commence à bander.

**-On m'a parlé de tes prouesses au lit et de comment tu faisais jouir tes partenaires. J'avoue, que je n'y crois pas trop. Un mec comme ça, ça n'existe pas.**

**- Mais si tu veux, je me ferai un plaisir de te prouver que les autres ont raison**. On n'attaque pas ma virilité sans en payer le prix. Je la claque contre les casiers dans le couloir. Elle me regarde avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Tu veux jouer, on va jouer.(_N/L: Mais comment elle fait pour pas se barrer en courant ? N/R : Ben, elle doit pas être plus intelligente que lui.)_

**- Ah oui ? Et que me ferais-tu alors ?**

**- Je commencerais par t'embrasser tout en laissant mes mains courir sur tes épaules, tes bras et ta poitrine. Puis, elles descendraient lentement sur ton ventre et passeraient sous ton haut pour aller s'occuper de tes seins. J'arracherais alors ce vêtement qui me gêne et ton soutien-gorge pour me jeter voracement sur tes mamelons.** Elle commence à gémir. Parfait. Ce soir, elle écartera les cuisses pour moi. **Après, je déchirerais ta petite jupe toute courte et ton string avec les dents. Je mettrais de suite ma langue sur ton intimité et deux doigts dans ta petite chatte toute brûlante pour moi.**

Elle commence à se presser contre moi et à frotter son sexe contre ma queue. Elle lève une jambe pour être plus proche de moi et je sens son humidité à travers mon pantalon. Je souris victorieux et décide de continuer.

- **Après t'avoir fait jouir une première fois, ça sera ton tour de t'occuper de moi. Tu me déshabilleras lentement et tu t'agenouilleras devant moi. Tu me prendras dans ta petite bouche sensuelle et tu avaleras tout ce que je te donnerai**, lui dis-je en passant ma main dans son string. Mon pouce commence à câliner son clitoris et j'insère deux doigts dans son vagin.

Elle gémit et ferme les yeux.

**- Ne ferme pas les yeux !** Je lui ordonne. **Je veux voir le désir dans ton regard. Je veux que tu me** **supplies de te baiser.**

**-Oh oui ! Continue je t'en pris.**

**- Bien. Je te relèverais d'un coup et te retourner sur le bureau. Et, je te pénétrerais et te martèlerais jusqu'à ce que tu demandes grâce. Attends toi à ce que ça dure toute la nuit ma ****belle**. J'étouffe alors son cri de jouissance d'un baiser où je prends d'office sa bouche d'assaut.

Je retire alors mes doigts de son sexe et les suces devant elle.

**- Hum… Délicieux. **Elle gémit de nouveau.

**- Allez ma belle. C'est l'heure d'aller en cours. Si tu veux que je te fasse subir tout ça, rejoins-moi chez moi ce soir vers 21 heures. Et ne sois pas en retard.**

**- OK. Alors à ce soir.**

Je souris. La belle Mademoiselle SWAN passe dans le couloir. Je la regarde et elle me sourit. T'inquiète pas chérie, tout ce que j'ai prévu pour Jessica, je te le ferais subir bientôt au centuple. Jessica me regarde et prend ma main.

Nous avançons tous les deux vers nos cours respectifs. Je suis heureux parce que je sais que bientôt Isabella Swan sera à mes pieds ...

Comme prévu, Jessica me rejoint chez moi. Sans un mot je l'attrape par le bras et la tire vers ma chambre. Je le jette sur le lit et m'assois sur le fauteuil en face.

- **Maintenant ma belle, pour me mettre en condition, tu vas me faire un petit strip-tease intégral.**

**- Quoi ! Mais c'est toi qui devais t'occuper de moi !**

**- Oui mais les règles ont changé. Si tu veux ça, dis-je en montrant mon service trois-pièces, il va falloir que tu sois très gentille avec moi.**

Elle me lance un regard noir et se dirige vers la chaîne-hifi. Elle lance une musique entraînante et commence à se déhancher devant moi. Elle est plutôt pas mal foutue. Son corset tombe sur le sol tandis qu'elle s'approche de moi. Elle attrape ma tête et la met entre ses seins. Je ne peux pas résister et passe ma langue sur le sillon entre les deux. Elle se recule brusquement et enlève son soutien gorge. Elle joue avec ses pointes durcies en passant ses pouces dessus et en les tirant. Je commence à bander sévère et ouvre mon jean.

Elle fait glisser sa jupe et me l'envoie d'un coup de pied. Je la fais tomber au sol parce qu'elle me gêne. Elle se rapproche félinement de moi et vient s'asseoir sur moi. Son dos est contre mon torse et ses fesses bougent en rythme sur mon érection douloureuse. Elle prend mes mains et les fait glisser sur son corps. Elle empaume sa poitrine avec et lentement les fait descendre sur son ventre. Elle arrive à son sous-vêtement et passe nos mains jointes dessous. Nos doigts viennent cajoler son petit bouton de chair et font des allers- retours sur sa fente humide. Nous gémissons de concert. Putain ! Je vais jamais pouvoir tenir ! Il va falloir qu'elle augmente la cadence cette chienne en chaleur.

**- Tu aimes me faire ça mon chéri ? Tu aimes mon corps qui bouge sur le tien. Ma petite chatte toute humide pour toi ?**

Elle fait descendre son string et là je n'en peux plus. Je jouis longuement dans mon caleçon et mon pantalon. Merde ! Ma mère va me tuer ! En même temps, Quelle jouissance elle vient de m'apporter. J'ai hâte d'être dans sa petite chatte toute mouillée rien que pour moi.

Jessica se relève d'un bond. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend tout d'un coup ? Une mouche l'a piqué ou quoi ?

**- Non mais tu peux m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ? Tu as joui alors qu'on a encore rien fait ? **_(N/L: c'est tout à fait ça Jess ! Etonnant n'est-ce pas ? Aller avouez ! Qui a déjà vécu ça ? __Levez la main ! N/R : Oui, on veut savoir)_

Elle se met à rire. Je commence à voir rouge.

**- Non mais regardez moi cet éjaculateur précoce. Ta réputation va en prendre un coup quand tout le monde va savoir ça. Non mais vraiment, comment tu as fais pour avoir une réputation de bon coup et de tombeur ?**

Je m'énerve et l'attrape par la gorge.

**- Si jamais tu parles de ça à qui que ce soit, je te jure que tu me le payeras cher. C'est compris ! Et de toute façon, qui croira une fille facile qui écarte les cuisses devant chaque mec ?**

Elle me regarde complètement terrifiée et acquiesce. Des larmes commencent à couler de ses yeux. Elle est comme toutes les autres. Pathétique.

**- Bien, tu es une bonne fille. Maintenant, tu vas prendre tes affaires et te tirer de chez moi vite fait. Et n'oublie pas notre accord.**

**- D'accord.**

Je lui tapote la joue et la lâche. Elle ramasse vite fait ses affaires et commence à partir. Quand elle passe devant moi, je prends son string au passage.

**- Un petit souvenir. N'hésite pas à revenir quand tu veux ma belle.**

Elle continue son chemin sans me répondre et sans prendre la peine de se rhabiller. Les filles de mon âge sont vraiment de petite nature. Je suis sûr que les vraies femmes comme Mademoiselle Swan ne sont pas du tout comme cela. Elles doivent aimer ça et ne pas être rebutées par les éjaculations précoces. Ça prouve que la marchandise est bonne et la tuyauterie est en bonne état.

En soupirant, je me dirige vers ma penderie et ouvre la porte. Je prends le carton en haut du placard et l'ouvre. Dedans se trouve tous le string et les petites culottes de mes partenaires. Et- le clou de ma collection sera celui la belle Isabella….

(_N/L: Et bein ça promet ! N/R : Il serait pas un psychopathe ce mec ?)_

**Ok ! On y est ! Premier chapitre terminé ! **

**Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Si vous voulez la suite vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire...**

**Je voulais vous dire également que nous devions participer au concours « Hot Summer » malheureusement mes vacances approches et le temps nous rattrape. On aura pas le temps... Donc ! On a décidé d'écrire quand même. cette fic qui sera inspiré du concours mais qui ne participera pas au concours... Compliquer n'est-ce pas ? Ouf ! C'est tout nous !**

**Juste un petit truc en plus. La première personne qui trouvera de qui est le poème aura droit à un teaser du chapitre 2. Alors à vous de jouer !**

**Aller, sur ce je vous laisse... Tout les renseignements seront sur notre profil. Vous avez donc obligation de nous y rejoindre et de nous faire part de vos commentaires.**

**On vous aime**

**Bisous et à très vite !**

**Rhea&Luna...**


	2. Chapter 2 Sentiments étranges

Coucou tout le monde !

Hey oui ! Nous revoilà Luna et moi pour un nouveau chapitre de Désirs secrets.

Nous vous remercions pour toutes les reviews et les mises en alertes que nous avons reçues. Elles nous ont fais énormément plaisir. N'est-ce pas Luna ?

**Bien sur qu'elles nous ont touchées ! Rho ! J'étais toute excitée ensuite, même que Rhea a du me menacer une nouvelle fois avec son instrument préféré. ^_^ autant vous dire que ça n'a pas fonctionner, au contraire... hihi ! **

Nous n'avons malheureusement pas eu le temps de répondre, mais promis on se rattrapera avec la suite. Nous allons d'ailleurs remédier à ça de suite :

**Schtroumfette: **Merci pour tout. **Ho petite schtroumfette. Notre idée te plait ? Tant mieux ! J'en suis ravie aussi... Merci pour tes encouragements, à très bientôt.**

**Lili36: Alors Lili... Rupture d'anévrisme hun ? Pff ! Je suis de ton avis, vous n'aviez rien fait pour mériter ça. Enfin, je suis sure que tu nous pardonneras avec la suite. Promis pas de Mike, ni de masturbation, ni tout ce qui se ramène à son petit problème de... Enfin, rien qui puisse te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs ! Mdr Gros bisous ma Belle. Merci pour ton passage. **

**Bebounette: Comment te remercier pour tout ce temps que tu nous accordes ? Je suis ravie de te voir à chaque fois sur chacune de mes fictions. Et celle-ci, le fait de savoir que tu continues à nous suivre m'enchante d'avantage. C'était très bien écrit d'ailleurs tes petits vers que tu as couché sur ton clavier ! Mdr Je n'aurai pas fait mieux ! Encore merci pour tout. À très vite, gros bisous !**

**Phika 17: Merci pour ton encouragement. Nous sommes ravie avec Rhea que ça te plaise. J'espère que la suite te séduira tout autant. Encore merci. Twikiss ;-)**

**Tinga Bella: Et bien ! Elle a tout ce qu'il te plait ? J'espère que tu ne parlais pas de Mike là, sinon je pense que tu vas te faire des ennemies.. mdr. Je suis contente que notre fic te plait. Merci pour ton temps Tinga. À très bientôt... Gros bisous**

**Chat de nuit: Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que notre fiction te plait. Ça fait toujours plaisir quand on attire de nouvelles lectrices dans nos filets avec Rhea... Mouhahaha ! Attention à toi... En tout cas, j'espère te voir sur notre nouveau chapitre et sur les suivant le temps que tu y es. Mdr ! Encore merci pour tout.**

**Fanficnalcolic: Hey toi ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour Bella, elle ne se laissera surement pas prendre par Mike. (dans tout les sens du terme ! Mdr) Juste je viens de recevoir ton message du fo. Oui, je vais écrire une suite avec Ju et oui on la postera sur Fanfic avec un compte spécial. On te tiendra au courant. Merci en tout cas pour ton soutien et ta fidélité. Ravie que nos écrits te plaisent. ;-) Gros Robisous !**

**Pat** : Merci pour ta review et de suivre notre histoire. **Pat,Pat,Pat. Tu t'es inscrite sur le fo ? Youhou ! Bienvenue au club dans ce cas ! Ravie de te voir chaque fois parmi moi, entre autre, pour mes fics et parmi nous pour celle-ci. Contente que ça te plaise. Gros bisous !**

**Alba Cullen-Granger** : Contentes que cela te plaise. **Merci pour le sublime... J'adore ce mot, je trouve qu'il veut dire tellement de chose. Merci beaucoup... Pour tout ! **

**4cece** : Merci de nous suivre.** Merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! À ****très vite !**

**CaRoOThePriinCess** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Effectivement, avec Luna, nous nous sommes bien trouvées. Aussi déjantées l'une que l'autre !** Hey Caro ! Alors notre fic te plait pour l'instant ? Et je vais prendre le ''mais venant d'Elo ça ne m'étonne pas'' comme un compliment ! Mdr Est-ce que cela voudrait dire que j'ai l'esprit dérangé et que je suis folle ? Je ne trouve pas... mdr Je suis surtout une grosse perverse frustrée et complètement raide dingue de notre Eddy Boy ! N'est-ce pas ma Volturi&Rob ! Tu sais de quoi je parle un ? Mdr Aller gros bisous ma Belle ! **

**Delphine94** : Merci ! Hey oui ! Tu as bien trouvé l'auteur de ce poème. Pour la suite, la voici !

**Tricheuse ! Je t'avais dit qui avait écrit le poème quand t'es venue à ma maison vilaine ! Mdr Ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant ma Delph ! Robisous !**

**Kikinette11** : Merci beaucoup de ta review. Pour Mike et ses délires pervers, ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est juste pour installer l'histoire. C'est pas prêt d'arriver !** Hey kiki ! Je suis trop contente de te voir parmi nous... évidemment, comme je le disais, Mike n'était là que pour un petit chapitre, ce n'est certainement pas le personnage principale donc oublie le si ça te gêne les petits passages Mike... Celui-ci de chapitre devrait juste être facile à lire dans ce cas ! Mdr J'espère franchement.. Gros bisous ! Et merci encore !**

**Titijade** : Tes encouragements me vont droit au cœur. Tu as raison, l'analyse de Luna est magnifique. Elle a failli me faire pleurer, lol ! **Merci Titiiiiii ! Tu sais ce que je pense. Pas la peine que je me répète si ? Ok d'accord ! Alors merci merci merci ! Mdr Je suis trop contente que tu es trouvée ma petite analyse à ton goût. Merci pour tout encore une fois. À très vite ma Titi...**

**Flo-x3** : MERCI BEAUCOUP ! Faires des pieds et des mains pour retrouver notre fiction alors que tu es en vacances au Maroc, c'est un honneur. Pour la suite, elle est là.

**Hey bein ! Merci beaucoup ! Je suis flattée que tu nous ais cherché... Mais il suffisait juste que tu lises « Je te hais, moi non plus » et tu nous aurais retrouvé en deux deux ! Mdr En même temps, je dis ça, je ne dis rien... hihi... Bein quoi ? Faut bien se faire de la pub non ? Mdr Merci en tout cas pour tout ! À très bientôt et voilà un nouveau chapitre !**

**Hurrican-bells** : Lol ! J'aime beaucoup ta perception de Mike. Pour la réaction de Bella face au poème, nous te laissons seule juge de voir si elle a la bonne dans ce chapitre. Mais tu risques d'être surprise.** Je crois que Rhea à tout dit. A part une chose... Rha, faut que je fasse tout à chaque fois ! Mdr Elle a oublié de te dire merci ! Alors MERCI ! mdr A très vite, et juste... Mike est un gros con ! T'as raison ! Bisous ;-)**

**Annecullen69** : Tu trouves Mike flippant ? Attends ce n'est pas fini ! **Hey Anne ! Merci pour le compliment. Je suis contente que ça te plait. Merci pour ton temps aussi. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Gros bisous !**

Sans plus attendre, je laisse la parole à Luna avant qu'elle ne se fâche. C'est qu'elle me ferait presque peur quand elle est en colère ! **C'est ça ! Fais moi passer pour la méchante ! C'est pas moi qui tient le fouet je te signale... hihi.. **

**Hello Everybody !**

**Ici Lunaland... Contente de vous retrouver dans notre fiction à Rhea et moi ! **

**Alors le premier chapitre était pas trop mal accueillie. Plusieurs impressions ressortent. Vous n'aimez pas Mike, ça c'est déjà un point important, ensuite, vous aimez Ed... Deuxième point important, cela dit c'était prévisible. Mais ça tombe bien, nous on l'adoreeeee... Alors, vous allez avoir droit à du Ed en long en large et en travers ! On dit quoi maintenant ? Hihi..**

**Ensuite, oui, c'est vrai qu'on a pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews. Je vous avais déjà dit la raison. Je vous rassure c'est la même pour Rhea. On est des grosses flémardes qui avons profité de nos vacances... ^_^**

**(Ho et pour celle qui n'ont pas compris, pour la réponse aux reviews, j'ai mis ma petite réplique en gras à côté...) Merci encore à tout le monde. On vous laisse profiter de ce nouveau chapitre. Il devrait vous plaire... Pas de Mike ! Promis... ;-)**

**Aller Gros bisous à tout le monde et place au chapitre !**

POV B

**- Papa, j'y vais. Je t'ai mis des restes au congélateur. N'oublie pas de prendre tes médicaments. Je t'ai laissé mon numéro de téléphone sur la table de l'entrée. Appelle-moi si tu as le moindre problème. Ta lessive est faite pour la semaine et il y a encore une machine qui tourne. Place le juste dans le sèche linge et appuie sur le bouton ''marche'.' J'ai tout préréglé. **_(N/L: Pas stressée la Bella ! Mdr Pire que ma mère ! N/R : Elle peut venir s'occuper de mon appart si elle veut. Je serais ravie de l'accueillir. N/L: tu ne perds pas le nord quand même !)_

Mon père apparaît devant moi, les bras croisés sur son torse.- **Tu as fini** ?

**- Je veux juste être prévoyante.**

**- Bien sûr ! Tu ne pars pas au bout du monde et je sais parfaitement me débrouiller tout seul. **

**- Oui, Oui Papa... Je sais, je sais ! Aller j'y vais.**

**- Bonne chance pour demain. **

A l'entente de ''demain'', mon cœur s'accélère et une abominable boule gagne ma gorge. - **T'en fais pas.**

**- Tu es stressée ?**

- **Non !** Il lève les yeux au ciel**.- Enfin si... Peut-être un petit peu**.

**- C'est normal. Je ne m'en fais pas pour toi. Tu te débrouilleras très bien...**

**- Si tu le dis.** Cela n'enlève en rien la sensation désagréable que je ressens depuis plus d'une semaine.- **Bon allé, j'y vais**.

J'attrape mon sac et vais embrasser mon père.- **A bientôt Char...Papa.**

**- A bientôt ma chérie... Appelle-moi ! **

**- Ouais t'en fais pas**... Et je quitte la maison de mon père...

...

Trois mois plus tard.

Mon appartement de Port-Angeles n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler un ''palace''. Assez petit mais fonctionnel Je l'ai acheté un peu à la va vite quand j'ai appris mon acceptation de poste au lycée de Port-Angeles.

Devenir professeur de littérature est l'un des rêves que j'ai depuis petite. L'amour des mots m'a pris assez jeune et j'avoue qu'aujourd'hui je me plais à transmettre ma connaissance à des élèves de lycée. Je n'aurais certainement pas dit ça il y a quelques temps en arrière. Préférant plutôt les élèves de la fac qui sont un peu plus matures que des lycéens, qui ne sont pas encore sortis de l'adolescence pour la plupart. (_N/L: ça ne te rappelle rien Rhea ?... N/R : Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler Luna…)_

Enfin, sauf un peut-être. Edward Cullen.

C'est un garçon très étrange. Il est ce qu'on appelle dans un lycée ''le looser''. C'est vrai que son style n'est pas des plus branché, mais néanmoins il y a quelque chose dans son regard. Cette expression si étrange. Ces yeux qui me paraissent toujours absorber par mes paroles. C'est très bizarre, un peu déstabilisant aussi. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas vraiment.

Je ne pensais pas me débrouiller aussi bien en tant que jeune diplômée. On m'a affecté au Lycée de cette ville cet été. J'ai eu deux mois pour me préparer à prendre en charge des classes d'ados, tous âgés entre quinze et dix huit pour les plus âgés.

Comment savoir comment j'allais m'en sortir avant d'y être ?

Pourtant dès le premier jour, il s'est passé un truc et j'ai su à cet instant que cette année allait m'apporter beaucoup de choses.

Flash Back

_Je venais à peine de sortir du bureau du proviseur quand j'entendis la voix d'un jeune garçon qui m'interpella. Il se moquait affreusement d'un autre. Quand je regardai la scène, je fus attirée par un personnage tout à fait différent. Je me sentis obliger d'intervenir._

_Un grand blond avait percuté l'un de ses camarades. Le jeune garçon semblait énervé de la situation comme s'il en avait l'habitude. Il fallait que j'intervienne. Le garçon roux s'était baissé et ramassait les affaires du grand blond qui riait de la situation avec ses amis._

_J'avais vu rouge et je m'étais précipitée sur ce petit morveux ! Il voulait s'amuser, on allait s'amuser ! _

_Lorsque j'amorçais ma route dans leur direction, le blond était entrain de partir. Mais il en était hors de question. J'avais croisé de magnifiques yeux verts rapidement et je m'étais dépêchée d'attraper le sac de l'autre petit idiot impertinent. Le ramenant à notre niveau, je l'avais obligé à nous faire face. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de toute évidence de se retrouver dans des situations comme celle-là car il me regarda d'une façon très étrange. Je dirais comme de l'admiration peut-être ? Peu importe ! Il ne recommencerait pas de si tôt ! _

_Je voyais qu'il ne me prenait pas au sérieux. Il avait ce sourire de gamin content d'être réprimandé par une nana. Il ne semblait pas comprendre la nature de la menace que je venais de lui faire je crois ! Vingt cinq heures de colles quand même. Sa seule réponse avait été de me regarder souriant et de me demander qui j'étais pour prendre cette initiative. _

_Bien évidemment, le sourire qui était apparu sur ses lèvres après notre altercation, m'avait bien avertie que j'allais avoir du mal avec ce Newton. Il faudrait que je l'aie à l'œil._

_Lorsqu'il était parti, je n'avais pu empêcher ma main de caresser la joue de ce jeune Edward... Pourquoi ? Je n'en savais rien. C'était presque instinctif. J'avais besoin de toucher sa peau. Ses yeux m'intriguaient et son visage me troublait. Il avait vraiment l'allure d'un ''geek'' mais pourtant il paraissait tellement beau de l'intérieur._

_Ce qui m'avait le plus marqué était qu'il ne parlait pratiquement pas. Il était toujours si calme, si discret._

Fin du flash back

Aujourd'hui, deux mois après notre rencontre, je n'ai toujours pas entendu la voix de ce garçon.

A chacun de mes cours, je sens son regard sur moi. Je vois bien qu'il aime la littérature. Il a l'air tellement impliqué dans chacun de mes cours. Il semble si différent. Ces notes sont excellentes. Les dissertations ou les analyses de textes qu'il me rend sont tellement pertinentes et magnifiquement bien écrites. Je tombe pratiquement amoureuse de ces écrits. (_N/L: moi il n'y a pas que de ces écrits dont je tombe amoureuse... pff ! Exaspérant ! N/B : Il n'y a pas que toi. Pourquoi tous les mecs ne sont pas comme lui ? N/L: je me le demande tout les jours figure toi !)_

Quand je les lis et que je ferme les yeux, j'ai l'impression que c'est une tout autre personne qui a écrit. Une personne sincère, romantique, avec une âme sensible.

Un homme. Plus un élève. Ses mots sont si réels. Ils sont si parfaits, si intenses. Je pourrais presque tomber amoureuse de sa plume. Je me souviens encore de la première fois où j'ai lu un de ses écrits. J'avais demandé une analyse de texte sur Cyrano de Bergerac. Cette pièce me parlait particulièrement et j'avoue qu'au moment où j'ai lu son analyse, j'ai tout de suite compris pourquoi.

Flash back

_J'en étais à ma vingtième copie. Toutes les analyses étaient assez simples et je commençais à voir toujours les mêmes choses apparaître. A croire que mes chers élèves avaient tous les mêmes idées. Angela avait su quand même trouvé un petit quelque chose en plus et c'était rassurant d'enfin juger une copie différente et intéressante. _

_Puis vint le tour de la dernière copie. J'étais fatiguée et j'avais hâte d'en finir. Pourtant quand mes yeux s'étaient posés sur le papier et que j'avais vu cette splendide écriture calligraphiée se dessiner sous mes yeux, je savais alors qu'elle serait spéciale. _

_Edward Cullen. Je ne connaissais pas encore son niveau en littérature, mais je ne me doutais pas une seule seconde qu'un garçon aussi discret pouvait écrire des choses aussi magnifiques._

_« Cyrano de Bergerac..._

_C'est un homme tout à fait singulier en soi, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Beaucoup de personne parle de la grandeur de l'âme. Mais savent-elles vraiment ce qu'elle est ?_

_Cyrano a dû attendre d'être aux portes de la mort pour qu'enfin Roxane comprenne son amour pour lui. Pourquoi ? Par simple ignorance. _

_L'œuvre montre parfaitement une chose essentielle qui régit notre monde à l'heure actuelle. Celle de l'importance de la beauté extérieur et non celle de l'intérieur. Il a les mots. Il a le charisme. Il a l'amour mais il n'a pas la beauté. _

_Il a fait passer en premier l'aveuglant supposé coup de foudre de Roxane envers Christian. Il a même aidé ce dernier dans la conquête du cœur de la femme qu'il aime. Tout cela pourquoi ? Par simple dévotion envers la plus belle femme qu'il n'a jamais vu._

_Sa souffrance intérieure n'équivaut en rien le bonheur qu'il lit sur le visage de sa cousine. Il préfère mille fois mourir de douleur que d'effacer ce bonheur que reflète sa belle. _

_Sa laideur n'est-elle pas atténuée au final par sa beauté intérieure ? Je ne crois pas. Parce que si cela avait été le cas, Roxane n'aurait pas attendu quinze ans avant de s'avouer son amour. Il a fallu qu'il perde la vie pour qu'enfin elle ouvre les yeux._

_Il aurait suffit d'une lecture quelques années en arrière. Il aurait fallu qu'elle arrive à passer au delà de l'apparence et perce la douce âme de notre héros. Pourquoi toujours regarder ce qui au final n'est rien de plus qu'une enveloppe ? _

_Pourquoi prendre tellement en compte l'enveloppe si la lettre qui est à l'intérieur n'en vaut pas la peine ? Pourquoi les personnes autour de nous ne sont pas capables de voir que l'apparence n'est rien dans tout cela ? _

_Le cœur. Si le cœur est lui-même et qu'il se laisse exprimer par des mots simples alors dans ce cas, je suis d'accord. La lecture en vaut le détour. _

_Pour Christian, tout peut lui être facile. Mais lorsque l'on creuse plus profond que ce visage parfait, alors tout ce que l'on peut voir ce n'est autre que les lettres que Cyrano a écrit pour sa Roxane. Au final, le bel homme n'est rien d'autre qu'une pâle enveloppe vide contenant les lettres secrètes d'un autre homme. _

_Cette œuvre est une belle leçon de morale pour toutes ces personnes qui se laissent trop souvent manipuler par les dictâtes de la société. Elles n'essaient pas de creuser et n'essaient pas de connaître ce qui est vraiment important dans la découverte d'une personne hormis son physique. _

_Le vert est le vert, le bleu est le bleu. Tout est toujours ce qu'il semble être. Pourtant le vert peut s'avérer être une couleur particulièrement étonnante lorsque l'on regarde de plus près. La légère variation de couleur qui se produit lorsque la lumière reflète son écrin doré. La façon dont le bleu devient presque féérique sur la peau crémeuse et délicate d'une jolie femme. Elle devient plus douce qu'un pétale de rose. Montrant la délicatesse d'une âme par une nuit du mois de juillet._

_Quel est le rapport avec Cyrano de Bergerac ? Et bien cela est très simple... Quelque soit la nature profonde des personnes, on ne voit toujours que ce que l'on veut voir. Mais lorsque l'on s'approche et que l'on essaie de toucher du bout des doigts cette étreinte sacrée, alors dans ce cas, nous avons tout gagné. Que ce soit une liberté d'esprit, une force de caractère, une vision plus belle qui révèlera enfin et pour toujours la beauté du cœur mais aussi celle d'une âme... »_

Fin du flash back (_N/L: encore une analyse de mon cru ! Pour celle qui se pose la question, non je n'ai pas copié sur le net, c'est mon ressenti simplement... Je ne sais pas trop... C'est pas... J'ai pas fait littéraire alors ne me flinguez pas si je ne tombe pas juste ok ? mdr. N/R : Moi je la trouve belle cette analyse, pas vous ? N/L; tu n'es pas objective ma Rhea d'amour. Tu n'es pas objective...)_

Tous ces mots sont magiques, tellement pensés et réfléchis. J'avais senti au travers de ma lecture qu'il s'était vraiment identifier au personnage. Pourtant, je ne trouve pas qu'Edward doit être comparé à un personnage comme Cyrano. Il n'est pas régi par sa laideur. Rien que l'éclat de ses yeux le rendent beau. Il a une chevelure particulière et un visage élégant. C'est vrai qu'il ne se met pas forcément en valeur mais cela n'enlève rien à son charme naturel. Il est unique et si j'avais eu quelques années de moins, je peux vous assurer qu'il m'aurait fait craquer rien que par son mystère et son écriture. C'est un romantique au cœur tendre et je sais qu'il finira par s'ouvrir et trouver une personne qui sera l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

Mon cœur se serre subitement à la pensée de le voir avec une autre femme. Pourquoi ? Il n'a que dix sept ans, ce n'est que mon élève et en aucun cas je ne pourrais être attirée par un jeune homme dont je serais de cinq ans l'ainée.

Mais il faudrait être folle pour ne pas voir cette personnalité extraordinaire que renferme Edward Cullen. Pff ! Aller Bella ! Réveille-toi ! Arrête tes bêtises maintenant !

Secouant la tête, je me fais couler un bain afin de me détendre. Demain, encore une journée a supporté ce Newton. J'ai beaucoup de mal à le cerner. Il fait parti de ces élèves qui m'exaspèrent et dont je me passerais bien à longueur de journée.

Un verre de vin à mes côtés, la mousse recouvrant mon corps, je me laisse bercer par les clapotis de l'eau. Je bois une gorgée de mon breuvage puis repose l'arrière de ma tête contre l'appuie de la baignoire. L'eau chaude me détend alors que je ferme les yeux me laissant aller à rêvasser...

_Deux émeraudes apparaissent devant mon visage. Un sourire en coin sexy. Des lèvres pleines et désirables... Il se lèche le coin des lèvres alors que son visage s'approche de mon cou._

_Sa bouche se pose sur ma mâchoire tandis que ses mains caressent ma clavicule._

_Ses longs doigts fins glissent sur ma peau nue. Ils se dirigent vers ma poitrine, touchant le bout de mon sein d'abord lentement puis plus rudement. Il prend mon téton entre son index et son pouce. Ma respiration s'accélère. Mon souffle se saccade. _

_Ses lèvres prennent la place de ses doigts tandis que ces derniers descendent le long de mon ventre. Ils contournent mon nombril et arrivent sur mon intimité trempée. _

_Il fait taire mes gémissements avec sa bouche, entrant sa langue rapidement. Mes mains griffent son dos, mes fesses glissent contre le marbre froid de la baignoire. La baignoire ?_

J'ouvre subitement des yeux. Ce n'est pas vrai ? Je ne viens pas d'imaginer un rêve érotique avec un de mes élèves quand même ? Merde ! (_N/L: Oh que si c'est vrai ! Et encore ! Ce n'est que le début ! N/R : Exact, ça ne fait que commencer.)_

Ma respiration est légèrement saccadée. Je souffle bruyamment et plonge ma tête sous l'eau me remettant les idées en place. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec cet Edward ? (_N/L: si je te le dis, je serais obligée de te tuer ! N/R : Et moi obligée de te tuer toi Luna. Avoue que ça serait dommage. N/L: Hey !)_

…

Après une nuit assez agitée, je sors enfin de chez moi. Une tasse fumante de café chaud dans la main droite, ma mallette dans l'autre, je cours pratiquement jusqu'à ma voiture car je suis bien évidemment en retard.

J'entre dans ma classe. Tous les regards se tournent alors vers moi mais je n'en vois qu'un. Ses yeux sont identiques à ce stupide rêve. Comment est-ce que ça a pu arriver ?

Je décide de commencer rapidement mon cours avec une lecture à voix haute de l'analyse de texte que j'ai demandé sur l'œuvre de Shakespeare.

Toutes les mains se lèvent lorsque je demande des volontaires. Enfin toutes sauf une. Celle justement de celui que j'ai envie d'entendre. A cet instant, une révélation me frappe. Je n'ai jamais entendu le son de sa voix. Et j'en ai terriblement envie. Lorsque mes yeux le trouvent, il me regarde par dessus ses cils et semble très concentré sur ma personne.

Je lui souris. Pour quel raison ? Je ne sais pas. C'est presque instinctif. (_N/L: pour l'instant instinctif et ensuite primitif non ? Humm... Un rapport sauvage et déchainé... oups. J'ai rien dit... N/R : Luna, __Luna… Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? Je vais être obligée de prendre des mesures si tu continues à dévoiler certaines choses aux lecteurs. N/L: Mais euh ! J'ai rien dit !)_

- **Edward... **Je le regarde. Il semble surpris mais ne réagit pas plus que cela.- **Peux-tu nous dire ce que tu en penses ? **

Soudainement, il se tasse sur son siège, comme s'il préfère que j'appelle quelqu'un d'autre. L'attention ne semble pas être sa tasse de thé. Pourtant je veux l'entendre.

Je n'attends plus de réponse quand enfin un léger « très bien » retentit. Il l'a à peine chuchoté mais déjà il m'a donné des frissons. C'est très étrange...

Je me reprends néanmoins et ne laisse rien paraître.

- **Je t'écoute. **Il me regarde de ses yeux si expressifs mais ne bouge pourtant pas.- **C'est quand tu veux.** Ses yeux se ferment comme s'il cherche la force de se lancer. Je souris devant cette timidité. Lorsqu'il rouvre ses yeux, mon regard croise à nouveau le sien. Le sourire que j'affiche doit lui donner une certaine petite confiance car doucement il commence à s'exprimer.

Lorsqu'il commence à parler, mes yeux se ferment. Le sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres. Je n'écoute que ce doux ténor tout à fait spécial. Il émane de lui une telle sensibilité que s'en est déroutant. Pourtant sa voix est si posée, si suave. Elle transpire le romantisme et l'amour.

Lorsque je plonge de nouveau mon regard dans le sien, il est si brillant et plein d'émotions. Parle-t-il en connaissance de cause ? Parce que tout semble si profond dans sa voix. (_N/L: il n'y a pas que dans sa voix qu'on voudrait que ce soit profond... Oups ! Encore... N/R : Luna cette fois tu sors avec tes idées mal placées. Tu vas finir par choquer quelqu'un. N/L: oui bein les prudes ne font pas parties de nos lectrices alors hein ! Pas vrai les filles ?)_

Sa voix se fait plus assurée, plus forte. Son regard ne décroche pas du mien et pourtant je n'en éprouve aucune gêne. De tels mots venant d'un garçon si jeune ne peuvent n'être que d'une pureté et d'une innocence qu'ils ne méritent d'être gâcher.

Je n'ai plus devant moi, le petit garçon roux qui semblait inoffensif et perdu. J'ai devant moi un Roméo. Un homme aux mots dépassant la sensibilité même d'une déclaration d'amour. La personne à qui il donnera son cœur sera la plus heureuse du monde. Elle sera aimée et adorée comme jamais. Pff ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Ce n'est qu'un gosse Bella ! Ressaisis-toi ! (_N/L: Un gosse, un gosse... C'est Edward surtout ! N/R : Tout à fait d'accord. Si elle le veut pas, moi je veux bien m'occuper de lui.)_

Oui, un gosse... A la parole et à la sensibilité d'un homme. D'un homme passionné. Est-ce un artiste ? Est-ce un musicien ? J'éprouve soudain l'envie de connaître la vie de cet Edward. Parce qu'un jeune homme à la prose aussi belle ne peut avoir qu'une vie passionnante. Il doit vivre les choses à fond. Mais peut-être est-il une personne torturée aussi ? Parce que c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas comme les autres. Plus fragile, plus calme. Il semble constamment à fleur de peau. Pourtant il cache quelque chose. Un grand esprit se cache derrière sa façade de ''looser'' et je suis sûre qu'un homme sommeil en lui. Un bel homme. Comme Cyrano était aux yeux de Roxane lors de sa mort.

Comment peut-il baissé le regard et rougir après un si beau et parfait résumé ? Ne te cache pas Edward... Ton discours était magnifique. Montre leur à tous ce que tu vaux.

Les filles ont un regard légèrement différent qu'à l'habitude. Certaines soufflent d'admiration. D'autres le regardent avec dégout. Mais je sais qu'après cela Edward Cullen ne sera plus vu de la même façon.

Un ricanement retentit. Newton ! Évidemment qui d'autre ? Je veux l'ignorer mais d'autres suivent m'obligeant à détourner mon regard et à m'énerver.

A partir de là, Mike fait son intéressant et je peux finir mon cours tranquillement. Si on peut dire...

(_N/L: c'est vraiment le pire des bouffons lui ! Pff ! N/R : Va falloir s'occuper de son cas à celui-là et vite.)_

…

Après la cloche de midi, je prends le temps de profiter du soleil. L'automne est bien installé mais nous avons encore une belle journée aujourd'hui.

J'attrape mon bouquin du moment, mets mes lunettes et vais m'installer sur un des bancs extérieurs. Je ne fais même pas attention au monde autour, tellement prise dans ma lecture.

Ce livre est tout à fait passionnant. Il raconte l'histoire d'amour entre un professeur et un élève. Malgré la différence d'âge, elle va lui faire découvrir des tas de choses à travers la passion qui les consument.

Cette histoire est à la fois difficile mais pourtant excitante. Le jeune garçon étant encore vierge de toutes relations avec une femme, il va tout découvrir dans ses bras et il va finir par vouer un culte à son premier amour. (_N/L: Cette histoire m'inspire moi ! Pas toi Rhea ? Hihi... N/R : Je vais finir par te coller les lèvres Luna pour que tu arrêtes de donner des infos. Non mais je vous jure, comment voulez-vous faire une bonne fic avec du suspense avec elle ? N/L: hey ! )_

C'est une histoire magnifique et je me dis souvent que même si elle est impossible, elle en vaut peut-être plus la peine qu'avec certains adultes.

Ayant été souvent déçue par la gente masculine, cela fait environ quatre années que je suis seule.

D'ailleurs, c'est à cause d'un homme que je suis venue vivre avec mon père. Je me souviens de tout comme si c'était hier.

Flash back

_Peu après ma naissance, ma mère quitta mon père et la ville de Forks pour Phoenix. Elle était journaliste et reprochait souvent à mon père de ne pas vouloir quitter cette ville pourrie comme elle le disait si bien. En fait pour elle, si elle n'arrivait pas à avoir une carrière à la mesure de son ambition, c'était à cause de mon père. Un jour, elle reçut un coup de téléphone d'une grande chaîne de télévision de Phoenix. Il lui proposait de venir faire un essai sur un reportage. Si elle arrivait à les convaincre, elle avait le poste. Ni une ni deux, elle fit ses valises et m'emmena avec elle. Se fut mon dernier jour à Fork avant un long moment._

_Je grandis sans ma mère, confiée à des nurses et à mon beau-père Phil. Joueur de base-ball, puis entraîneur, il se maria avec ma mère plus pour moi que pour elle. Il avait eu un coup de foudre affectif pour moi et me considérait comme sa fille. Pour lui, je passai avant ma mère et ça, elle ne le supportait pas. Elle se mit à me haïr. Tout était bon pour me blesser._

_Un week-end où Phil était en déplacement avec l'équipe qu'il entraînait, ma mère commit l'irréparable. Je sortais depuis quelques temps avec Alec, un garçon de ma classe. J'en étais folle amoureuse. Ce soir-là, nous devions fêter nos un an en tant que couple et j'envisageai sérieusement de franchir le cap avec lui. En fait, j'avais décidé de lui offrir ma virginité comme cadeau. Il devait passer me prendre à la maison pour m'emmener dîner en fin d'après-midi._

_Je décidai de passer le temps en allant à la bibliothèque car c'était invivable à la maison. En arrivant là-bas, je m'aperçus que j'avais oublié ma carte sur mon bureau... _

_Je fis demi-tour... Je n'aurais jamais du..._

_Arrivée à la maison, je montai à l'étage et me dirigeai vers ma chambre quand j'entendis des gémissements en provenir. Intriguée, j'ouvris doucement la porte et le spectacle qui se déroulait dans la pièce me cloua sur place. Mon petit-ami étai entrain de s'envoyer en l'air avec ma mère dans ma chambre, sur mon propre lit !_

_**- Oh oui ! Renée ! Vous êtes la meilleure ! Continuez je vous en prie ! **_

_Ma propre mère était entrain de faire une fellation à ce connard qui disait m'aimer._

_**-Laisse-toi aller mon grand. Après ça, c'est toi qui t'occuperas de moi. Je suis sûre que tu es très **__**doué ! Ma fille a du t'expliquer comment t'y prendre pour donner autant de plaisir à une femme...**__ Elle reprit alors ce qu'elle était entrain de faire, Alec finit par jouir dans la bouche de Renée._

_Ils inversèrent les rôles et cet enfoiré commença à faire du bien à ma mère. Elle se mit à gémir et tourna la tête vers la porte. Elle me vit et me fit un sourire victorieux._

_**-Oh Renée ! Vous êtes beaucoup moins coincée que votre fille. C'est tellement bon.**_

_Ce fut la phrase qui me sortit de ma torpeur. J'ouvris la porte avec grand fracas et m'avançai d'un pas décidé vers la porte. Surpris par le vacarme, Alec s'était arrêté. J'en profitais pour lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule. Ma mère reste ébahie devant mon geste._

_**-Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça ?**__ J'attrapai les affaires d'Alec et les balançai par la fenêtre._

_**-Je te conseille de te tirer d'ici vite fait Alec et ne plus jamais venir me parler. Toi et moi c'est fini. Quant à toi, Renée, tu n'es plus ma mère. A la réflexion, tu ne l'as jamais été. Ta petite vengeance est pathétique. Tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que Phil s'intéresse plus à moi qu'à toi. Mais, t'es-tu seulement demandé pourquoi ? Et bien je vais te le dire. Parce que tu n'es jamais là. Parce que c'est ta carrière qui passe avant ta famille. Tu n'es qu'un monstre d'égoïsme. Mais, je ne te laisserai plus jamais me faire du mal. Je vais faire quelque chose que j'aurai du faire il y a bien longtemps ! Me barrer d'ici ! **_

Fin du flash-Back (_N/L: Petit passage sympa de la vie de Bella Swan ! Mdr... Un cru de Rhea.. Quand je disais qu'elle est tarée ! N/R : Merci Luna. Je prends ça comme un compliment. En même temps, j'ai un maître qui m'apprend tout. Je veux bien sûr parler de Luna qui est aussi tarée que moi si ce n'est pas plus. N/L: Encore et toujours... Hey !)_

Après cela, j'avais appelé mon père et Phil. Mon père prit un avocat pour demander ma garde. Phil témoigna en sa faveur, ainsi que toutes les nurses qui s'étaient occupées de moi enfant. Ma mère fut accusée de négligence et de détournement de mineur. Phil demanda le divorce et eut gain de cause. Renée perdit tout ce qu'elle avait. Sa carrière fut ruinée. Elle fut renvoyée et en plus son affaire fut relatée dans les médias. La justice décida que tous ses biens devaient m'appartenir en compensation du préjudice moral. Elle purge actuellement sa peine de prison et apparemment, n'est pas prête à sortir.

Je partis donc faire ma dernière année de lycée à Forks où mon père prit soin de moi. Je restais en contact avec Phil et le voyais régulièrement. Il a refait sa vie avec la kinésithérapeute de son équipe. J'ai vendu tous les biens de Renée. Une partie de l'argent fut donnée à une œuvre de charité. Le reste, il est en sécurité à la banque où il me rapporte des intérêts. Un jour, j'espère pouvoir réaliser mon rêve et posséder ma propre maison d'édition tout en continuant d'enseigner.

En attendant, je suis toujours célibataire. Oh bien sûr, j'ai eu des histoires. Dont une qui a duré deux ans. Et là, pas de chance encore une fois. Je l'ai surpris au lit avec ma colocataire sur le campus. Après cela, j'ai bien eu des aventures mais je ne voulais rien de sérieux, car au final, je me suffis à moi même. Pourquoi m'encombrer d'un homme qui au final me brisera le cœur ?

Si seulement je pouvais trouver quelqu'un à la hauteur de la passion d'Edward. Un homme passionné et romantique. Malheureusement, je crois bien que les hommes de mon âge n'ont pas évolué comme il le fallait !

La cloche sonne mais je n'y fais pas plus attention. Je change seulement d'endroit pour pouvoir continuer à avoir un peu plus de calme et d'intimité pendant la rentrée en cours des élèves.

Au bout de ce qui me semble deux bonnes heures, je me lève de mon coin et retourne vers ma classe les fesses légèrement engourdies. Je continue cela dit la fin de mon chapitre sur ma route, esquivant au passage quelques élèves jusqu'à ce que...

**- Aïe. **Une personne vient de me rentrer dedans. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je suis sur le sol. Deux yeux verts à quelques centimètres des miens. Edward est allongé au dessus de moi. Son visage près du mien. Son regard fait la navette entre mes lèvres et mes yeux.

Je sens mes joues se réchauffer. Il semble tout à coup comprendre mon embarras et se relève enfin.

Il me tend la main que je regarde sans trop oser bouger. Allait-il vraiment m'embrasser ? Oh non ! La cata ! (_N/L: la cata ? Ben tu m'étonnes ! Tu ne l'as pas laissé faire ! Patate ! N/R : Non mais elle est bête ou quoi ? N'importe quelle fille saine d'esprit rêverait d'embrasser Edward !)_

Je décide de me relever seule.

**- Je... Je suis désolé... Vraiment... Je... Je ne vous ai pas vu... Et je cherchais ce... **Sa main glisse sur l'arrière de ses cheveux décoiffant sa coupe parfaitement gominée. J'entrevois une chevelure légèrement désordonnée derrière ce gel encombrant. Tellement plus naturel. Bella ! Ressaisis-toi ! Il a failli t'embrasser et toi tu penses à ses cheveux ? (_N/L: tout le monde pense à ses cheveux... Ou à sa... ****. Enfin bref ! Je me tais ça va... N/R : Je ne ferai pas de commentaires mais Luna tu es désespérante. N/L: s'en étais un ça Rhea ! mdr)_

Je me reprends finalement et lui souris. - **Oh ne t'inquiète pas ! Ça va. Et toi ? Tu n'as rien. **Je m'approche inconsciemment et regarde son visage. Il entrouvre la bouche et semble respirer difficilement à mon toucher.

Je me recule et gênée une nouvelle fois de mon élan de protection envers lui, je commence à ramasser mon livre et mes lunettes sur le sol.- **Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais au fait ? Je peux peut-être t'aider ?**

- **Non ! **Il a parlé précipitamment en haussant le son de sa voix. Je le regarde surprise puis finis par laisser tomber.

- **Bon très bien. Dans ce cas, à demain Edward. **Je commence à m'avancer vers ma salle, lorsque je me retourne une dernière fois vers lui.- **Et évite de bousculer d'autres personnes sur ton passage. **Un dernier clin d'œil et j'entre dans ma salle. Il reste figé dans le couloir et regarde dans la direction où j'ai disparu.

Quand je dis qu'il est étrange !

Secouant la tête, je ramasse mes affaires sur mon bureau lorsqu'une feuille de papier attire mon attention. Elle tombe sur le sol, juste à mes pieds.

J'attrape le papier et l'ouvre doucement. L'encre est un peu effacée. Je distingue tout juste les mots.

_Un Soleil aussi brillant peut-il exister ?_

_Ton simple sourire éclipse les étoiles qui nous entourent._

_Le son de ta voix devient une chanson douce et mélodieuse à mes oreilles..._

_Pourquoi ne me vois-tu pas ?_

_Regarde dans ma direction. Vois comme ma personne t'appartient. Vois comme mon cœur bat pour toi. Vois comme chaque fibre de mon corps t'appelle._

_Entendras-tu un jour ma voix te contait mes aventures ?_

_Entendras-tu un jour ma voix te dire tous ces mots que je n'arrive pas à t'expliquer chaque jour ?_

_Me verras-tu au travers de tes yeux si expressifs ?_

_Verras-tu la personne que je suis ? Verras l'amant que je pourrais être ?_

_Me verras-tu un jour comme ton Roméo ?_

_Voudrais-tu être ma Juliette ? _

_Parce que si même la mort ne peut arrêter cet amour qui me consume, je voudrais être ton prince. Et à travers ces quelques paroles... Je te donne mon cœur._

_Tu es devenue essentielle à ma personne..._

_Tu es devenue essentielle à ma logique..._

_Tu es devenue essentielle à mon bonheur... Alors que tu ne me connais même pas._

_Mais je ne demande que cela. Apprendre ton prénom par cœur. Apprendre à te connaître. _

_Rends-moi meilleur Isabella..._

_Fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde._

_Juste par ton regard, juste par ton sourire, juste par tes yeux, juste par ton cœur... _

_Regard- moi..._

M. » (_N/L: heu... Juste pour répondre à certaines reviews. Oui c'est bien Eddynou qui a écrit le poème .N/R : Mais au final, certaines personnes ont bien trouvé qu'il a été composé par Luna. N/L: Oui c'est moi qui l'ai inventé...)_

Qui a pu écrire ça ? Parle-t-elle de moi cette lettre ? Ou dois-je plutôt dire ce poème ?

Cette façon d'écrire me rappelle pourtant quelqu'un mais impossible. Son nom ne commence pas par un 'M' …

C'est forcément quelqu'un d'autre. Mais qui ?

Je m'assois sur le siège de mon bureau et reste stupéfaite par cette déclaration écrite sous mes yeux.

Un élève a écrit cette merveille. Qui a un don aussi beau pour les proses ? Je ne peux laisser filer une personne aussi douée que cela.

Bien que je souhaiterais fortement que ce poème ne me soit destiné parce que je risquerais pas mal d'ennuis. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être toucher par la façon d'écrire de cette personne. De ce garçon si j'ai bien compris.

Mais qui est-ce ? (_N/L: je peux le lui dire ? N/R : Comment répondre à ta question ? __**NON !**__ Laisse-la chercher un peu.)_

Je me frotte les yeux et souffle fortement. Mon front se pose contre le bois froid du bureau. Je tente de calmer mon esprit face à la situation.

Ok ! Récapitulons.

Tu as un garçon de cette école qui apparemment t'apprécie beaucoup. Ou un professeur ce serait possible ? C'est vrai que depuis que je suis arrivée, le professeur de mathématique Démétri Volturi est assez collant. Mais de là à m'écrire une chose aussi magnifique. Il a l'air plutôt calé dans les chiffres pas dans l'écriture. Mais c'est vrai que les gens peuvent parfois être très surprenants.

Il faut que je fasse mon enquête. Il faut que je trouve qui m'a écrit cette lettre. Je dois savoir ! Mais avant, j'ai une dernière heure de cours à donner aux secondes.

Mon heure se passe lentement. Comme je n'ai pas la tête à travailler, je leur demande de me faire une dissertation. Pendant qu'ils planchent, je repense à mon admirateur secret. Il ne peut s'agir que d'un jeune homme extrêmement sensible et romantique pour écrire de tel poème. Mais le seul à qui je pense n'a pas cette initiale. Cela m'embrouille. Et si, mon admirateur voulait cacher ce côté-là de sa personnalité. Comment le reconnaître ? Je repasse encre une fois en revue tous mes élèves dans ma tête. Toujours le même qui me revient en tête.

Soudain, la sonnerie retentit et je sursaute. Je reprends un visage impassible et dis à mes élèves :

**- Laissez vos copies sur mon bureau en partant. Je les noterai et vous les rendrez au prochain cours.** Certains d'entre eux râlent parce qu'ils n'ont pas pu finir ou parce que le sujet ne les a pas intéressé. Je souris. Une fois toutes les copies sur mon bureau, je les ramasse et les met dans mon sac. Je décide de rentrer directement quand Demetri Volturi entre dans la salle. Il ferme la porte et je me retrouve seule avec lui.

**- Que veux-tu Demetri ? Il est tard et je voudrais rentrer chez moi.**

- **Bella, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins**. Il commence à se rapprocher de moi. **J'ai bien vu comment tu me regardais. Je sais que je te plais et tu as de la chance car tu me plais aussi**. Je recule lentement et place le bureau entre nous. **Alors, pourquoi ne pas aller chez toi. Tu nous prépareras un bon dîner pendant que j'allumerai des bougies et mettrai de la musique. On mangera et dansera un moment. Et ensuite, je te ferai voir le septième ciel. Je te ferai l'amour toute la nuit dans toutes les pièces de ton appartement**. Je le regarde incrédule. Mais où est-ce qu'il est allé pêcher que je m'intéressais à lui et que je voudrais m'envoyer en l'air avec lui.

- **Vois l'effet que tu me fais ma belle**, me dit-il en coinçant contre le mur. Je suis tellement abasourdie que je ne l'ai pas vu se rapprocher. Il me maintient les mains en haut de la tête et se frotte honteusement contre moi. (_N/L: heurk ! Rhea t'abuses ! N/R : Ben quoi ? Faut dire que j'aurais préféré que ce soit Edward mais je l'avais pas sous la main à ce moment-là. J'ai pris ce qu'il restait.)_

Je ferme durement les yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à le repousser ? Aller Bella ! Ce mec est affreux ! Enfin, affreux n'est peut-être pas le mot parce que Démétri n'est pas ce que l'on peut appeler quelqu'un de moche. Il est plutôt attirant mais tellement répugnant ! Il continue son traitement tandis qu'un autre visage apparaît dans ma tête. Ses yeux verts m'obsèdent réellement. Ses lèvres sont si tentatrices, son innocence m'attire...

Sans que je ne puisse l'empêcher mon corps répond au geste d'_Edward. _Il se frotte à moi et déjà je sens mon plaisir prendre le dessus.

C'est plus qu'il ne m'en faut et jouis dans mon string en criant : - **Edward **! Demetri se recule comme si je l'avais brûlé. **– Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? Qui tu as appelé ?** Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me raconte tant je suis encore dans mon rêve où Edward en était le principal acteur. Mais, attendez ! Ce n'est pas la voix d'Edward. Merde ! Demetri ! Au mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais !

**-Euh…. J'ai juste crié le nom de mon compagnon. Qu'est-ce que tu crois Demetri ? Que tu me fais de l'effet ? Ne présumes-tu pas de ton pouvoir de séduction ? En plus, tu n'es pas du tout mon style de mec. Tu es bien trop arrogant et pédant pour moi. J'aime les mecs sensibles et romantiques qui savent me surprendre par de petites attentions. Et non, ceux qui se pointent en voulant tout simplement baiser. Alors maintenant, tu vas me laisser tranquille sinon je porte plainte pour harcèlement.**

Et je passe à côté de lui la tête haute et sans un regard. Il reste là complètement figé. Je pense que son orgueil de mâle a du en prendre un sacré coup. Je prends mes affaires et pars vers ma voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, je me permets de souffler. Non mais ça va pas moi ? Je fantasme et jouis en pensant à un élève. Je pense que c'est le manque qui me pousse à tout ça. Oui, c'est ça. Ca ne peut être que ça ! J'ai accumulé trop de tensions sexuelles ces derniers mois et il faut que je les évacue. Et c'est ce que je vais faire dès que je serai rentrée.

Bon. Récapitulons. Ce matin, j'ai fantasmé dans ma baignoire sur Edward. Lors de son exposé oral, il m'a transporté rien qu'avec sa voix. Ensuite, un admirateur secret laisse sur mon bureau le plus beau des poèmes romantiques que je n'ai jamais lu. Puis, Demetri qui me fait son speech et me fait fantasmer sur Edward. Et maintenant je ne fais que penser à un de mes élèves. Mais qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à Edward quand mes pulsions sexuelles me prennent ? Ces textes ! Mais bien sûr ! C'est parce que je suis touchée par ses textes. A travers eux, je vois mon homme idéal. C'est aussi simple que ça. Bon à partir de maintenant, tu vas être professionnelle Bella. Tu ne dois plus te laisser toucher comme ça par les écrits d'un élève. (_N/L: par les écrits d'un élève oui, mais pas par Edward... hihi! N/R : Tout à fait d'accord. Les médecins devraient prescrire un toucher d'Edward trois fois par jour 365 jours par an C'est bon pour la santé. N/L: ho putain oui !)_

C'est sur cette résolution que je décide de m'installer sur mon canapé. M'allongeant de tout mon long, ma tête sur un des accoudoirs, je me laisse à rêvasser une nouvelle fois. Mes yeux se ferment et mon souffle devient régulier. Je m'endors... Mauvaise idée ! Car à cet instant, des yeux verts émeraude apparaissent dans mes pensées et ne lâchent pas mon regard. Je ne peux pas m'en défaire. Je suis comme hypnotisée par ce regard. Je me laisse aller sans m'en rendre compte. Doucement, j'entends sa voix.

-** Bella. Tu es si belle, si sensuelle. Tu es une déesse... Un fantasme... Laisse-toi aller pour moi. Laisse-moi profiter de ton corps. Touche-toi. Fais-toi plaisir juste par le son de ma voix. Je t'en supplie ma belle... Laisse-moi t'admirer lorsque tu atteins les étoiles. Touches toi pour moi. Fais-le...**

Je gémis. Mon corps commence à s'enflammer. Je tremble d'anticipation. J'ai envie de faire ce qu'il me demande. Cet homme a une emprise sur moi. Je suis inévitablement attirée par sa voix, son visage innocent. C'est tellement étrange, mais aussi terriblement enivrant. Même mon corps le ressent, c'est comme s'il ne pouvait se contrôler près de lui. Il demande, non il exige son corps à lui. A Edward. Sa voix résonne à nouveau. (_N/L: Gloups. N/R : Ca devient chaud bouillant là. Préparez le stock de petites culottes.)_

- **Réponds-moi Isabella** ! Sa voix se fait autoritaire. **Veux-tu te toucher pour moi ?**

- **Oui !** Je réponds dans un gémissement

- **Alors tu vas faire ce que je vais t'ordonner et uniquement ça. C'est compris ? Réponds !**

**- Ou… Oui !**

**- Bien. **

- **Avec ta main droite, tu vas commencer par caresser lentement ton épaule gauche pendant ****que ta langue passe sur tes lèvres. Elle descend lentement, très lentement vers ton sein gauche sans le toucher. Elle passe entre tes deux seins et continue sur ton ventre. Ton doigt fait le tour de ton nombril plusieurs fois. Fais le comme je l'aurais fait Isabella. Imagine-moi à la place de cette jolie main.**

Je gémis et commence à me cambrer. Putain ! Je n'ai encore pratiquement rien fait et je suis déjà bouillante.

- **Ta main va ensuite descendre sur l'extérieur de ta cuisse droite et la caresser. Ta main gauche va faire la même chose sur la cuisse gauche. Caresse-les. **Je m'exécute docilement, profitant des bienfaits de sa voix. **Oui, c'est ça. Maintenant, tu vas légèrement écarter les cuisses et faire passer tes mains à l'intérieur. Elles vont ensuite sur tes flancs pour remonter vers ta magnifique poitrine**. Je gémis fortement. J'aime sa façon de m'exciter sans vraiment caresser les parties charnelles de mon corps. Au contraire, il attise le feu en me frustrant.

- **Tes mains vont empaumer tes seins et les malaxer lentement. Très lentement**. Je me cambre et laisse échapper un nouveau gémissement. Mon Dieu ! Sa voix me fait un effet fou.

**- Tes pouces vont faire rouler tes tétons dans un sens, puis dans l'autre. Imagine que ceux sont mes** **mains qui triturent tes mamelons comme cela**. Je n'en peux plus. Je suis en feu et il faut que je l'éteigne. Ma main droite commence à descendre vers mon centre.

**- Laisse ta main sur ton sein. C'est moi qui décide de ce que tu fais. Tu es ma marionnette. Et toi, tu obéis, sinon j'arrête. **Je n'avais jamais pensé à ce côté autoritaire d'Edward, mais j'avoue qu'à cet instant c'était divin. Tellement excitant. (_N/L: Re Gloups. N/R : Mayday, mayday. On est entrain de perdre Luna.)_

**- N… No…. Non ! Continue… Je… T'en… Supplie. Je vais être sage maintenant. Mais pitié, ne t'arrête pas.**

**- Bonne fille. Pour la peine, je ne veux rien entendre. Pas un mot. Pas un gémissement. Tu restes silencieuse jusqu'à la fin à moins que je ne t'autorise à parler. C'est compris ? Réponds !**

**- Oui, j'ai compris.**

- **Bien. Maintenant, ta main va lentement descendre sur ton ventre. Caresse-le amoureusement. Oui comme ça. Tes doigts vont fouiller ta toison sans jamais toucher tes lèvres intimes. Ils remontent toujours sur ton ventre**. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir de frustration. Je vais finir par entrer en combustion spontanée s'il ne se dépêche pas un peu.

- **Maintenant, ta main va glisser lentement sur tes lèvres intimes. Ta main les frotte de bas en ****haut en appuyant progressivement**. Oh seigneur ! Que c'est bon ! Mais j'en veux plus. Toutefois, je n'ose pas prendre d'initiative de peur que la voix s'arrête.

**- Ton pouce vient se placer sur ton clitoris et s'occupe de lui pendant que tu entres deux doigts directement en toi. Mais, ils ne bougent pas. Ils restent juste enfoncés en toi. Contracte tes parois dessus. Continue à caresser ton bouton de nerf en même temps. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à jouir sans que je te l'ordonne !**

**- Commence des vas et viens langoureux avec tes doigts. Oui, comme ça. **Le feu prend de l'ampleur. Ma tête bourdonne et mes sens sont à l'affut du moindre plaisir. **Imagine mes doigts ****entrain de te faire subir cette douce torture. Accélère le rythme ! Quand je vais te donner le signal, je veux que tu libères ta jouissance en criant mon nom !**

C'est tellement bon que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir tenir encore très longtemps. Ca commence même à être douloureux. On dirait qu'il lit dans mes pensées parce qu'il reprend :

**- Courage Isabella ! C'est douloureux mais la délivrance n'en sera que meilleure. Encore un peu. Oui c'est ça ! Utilise ton autre main sur tes seins. Joue avec tes pointes durcies. Maintenant, tu vas tirer en même temps sur un de tes tétons et sur ton clitoris. Et là, tu vas jouir.**

Oh oui ! Maintenant je t'en prie.

**- Vas-y !**

- **Edward !** J'explose en hurlant son nom tellement ma jouissance est fulgurante et longue. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur est sorti de ma poitrine et qu'il va exploser. Mon souffle est court et je peine à reprendre un rythme normal.

**- C'était bon Isabella ? Es-tu encore d'attaque ? Parce que ce n'était que les préliminaires. Tu vas sortir de la baignoire et te sécher. Mais pas n'importe comment. Je veux que tu te caresses avec la serviette. Ton désir doit remonter en flèche. Vas-y. Je regarde comment tu fais.**

C'est pas vrai ? Ce type veut ma mort ou quoi ? Je ne suis pas sûre de tenir le choc. Mais mon corps lui apparemment s'en moque complètement. Je recommence à trembler d'anticipation et déjà je sens ma féminité s'enflammer à nouveau. Mon désir recommence à couler le long de mon sexe et de mes cuisses. Je décide alors de faire ce qu'il me dit.

J'attrape une serviette et commence par la passer lentement sur mes bras, ma nuque et mes épaules. Puis, je descends sur ma poitrine et mes pointes durcissent à nouveau. Je continue mon chemin sur mon ventre et mes jambes. Je remonte par mes fesses sur lesquelles je m'attarde et enfin mon dos. Je finis par m'enrouler dans la serviette.

- **Bien. Cela était très excitant, n'est-ce pas Isabella ?** Je gémis un oui. **Alors, maintenant, tu vas te diriger vers ta chambre. Là, tu vas enlever la serviette qui te recouvre et t'asseoir sur le bord du lit... Montre-moi Isabella... Montre-moi tout... Touche-toi ma Bella... Rends-moi fou. **Ma Bella... Pourquoi cette appellation me galvanise à cet instant ?... Je ferme les yeux une seconde puis je fais ce qu'il me dit.

**- Excite toi ma belle... Montre-moi que tu as envie de moi. Épates moi... **Je ne sais quoi faire exactement. Les joues rougies, je me mords la lèvre inférieure et vais chercher ce petit objet que je cache depuis pas mal de temps sous mon lit. La boite s'ouvre, puis j'en sors mon élément libérateur. Mon vibromasseur n'est pas ce que l'on peut appeler un objet élégant, mais il est pratique, et je suis sûre qu'avec cette chose je peux faire des miracles.

Mon corps est en ébullition. Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. Jamais. Je veux entendre sa voix me dicter comment me faire du bien encore et toujours.

**- Isabella... **Je souris devant le son de sa plainte, puis je me couche sur le lit, les jambes écartées et l'objet entre mes mains. **Pr****ésente-le à ton entrée et entre uniquement le bout. Caresse ta poitrine avec ton autre main. Enfonce-moi dans tes chairs bébé. Laisse ça quelques minutes au fond sans bouger pour t'habituer à sa présence. En attendant, joue avec tes mamelons et ton ****clitoris.**

C'est si bon. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour éprouver autant de sensations en étant seule à me faire du bien. Enfin seule... Avec sa voix...

**-Tu es si belle Isabella... Fais-toi plaisir... Augmente le rythme pour te faire du bien. Je veux t'entendre jouir ma belle... Je veux t'entendre crier mon prénom. **Je me concentre sur ce que me dis Edward. Mes yeux se ferment, mon corps devient ardent. Je tremble, je gémis, je bouge dans tous les sens. Ma main va entamer un mouvement plus profond lorsque je sens un souffle léger dans mon cou. Mes yeux s'ouvrent, le visage d'Edward apparaît. Il est différent... Beau, terriblement beau. Quelques mèches de cheveux tombent devant ses yeux. Il affiche un sourire en coin et me laisse admirer ses yeux verts assombris par l'excitation. (_N/L: Re MEGA GLOUPS ! N/R : Appelez un médecin, je défaille ! N/L: Alerte rouge ! Alerte rouge !)_

Sa bouche se place à quelques centimètres de mon oreille, et doucement son ténor reprend. Il commence à chuchoter des mots à peine audibles alors que son autre main se pose sur la mienne pour reprendre le mouvement que j'entreprends avec mon vibromasseur. Soudain, ses mots deviennent plus nets et enfin, j'entends les plus belles choses que l'on ne m'ait jamais dites.

« _Un Soleil aussi brillant peut-il exister ?_

_Ton simple sourire eclipse les étoiles qui nous entoure._

_Le son de ta voix devient une chanson douce et mélodieuse à mes oreilles..._

_Pourquoi ne me vois-tu pas ?_

_Regarde dans ma direction. Vois comme ma personne t'appartient. Vois comme mon coeur bat pour toi. Vois comme chaque fibre de mon corps t'appelle._

_Entendras-tu un jour ma voix te contait mes aventures ?_

_Entendras-tu un jour ma voix te dire tous ces mots que je n'arrive pas à t'expliquer chaque jour ?_

_Me verras-tu au travers de tes yeux si expressifs ?_

_Verras-tu la personne que je suis ? Verras l'amant que je pourrais être ?_

_Me verras-tu un jour comme ton Roméo ?_

_Voudrais-tu être ma Juliette ? _

_Parce que si même la mort ne peut arrêter cette amour qui me consume, je voudrais être ton prince. Et à travers ces quelques paroles... Je te donne mon coeur._

_Tu es devenue essentielle à ma personne..._

_Tu es devenue essentielle à ma logique..._

_Tu es devenue essentielle à mon bonheur... Alors que tu ne me connais même pas._

_Mais je ne demande que cela. Apprendre ton prénom par coeur. Apprendre à te connaître. _

_Rends moi meilleur Isabella..._

_Fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde._

_Juste par ton regard, juste par ton sourire, juste par tes yeux, juste par ton coeur... _

_Regarde moi... »_

Il… Il me…. Murmure les paroles du poème. Pourquoi ? Tout est tellement trop fort, trop envoutant. Je finis par perdre pied son sourire victorieux en mémoire... (_N/L: Je vous l'avais dit que je pouvais pas résister au fait de le lui dire. Bon d'accord, je ne lui ai peut-être pas dit, mais je lui ai montré le chemin... Vas-y Bell's ! Tu peux le faire. Aller ! Un neurone en fonction, puis deux... heu... Force pas trop quand même. N/R : En même temps, si elle comprend de suite, où est __l'histoire ? Et puis, mon côté sadique reprend le dessus alors non elle va pas trouver de suite. Ceux qui ne sont pas contents n'ont qu'à se plaindre à Luna. Elle sera ravie de me martyriser ensuite.)_

Dringgggg ! (_N/L: Et merde ! C'était trop beau ! N/R : Quand je dis qu'on est sadique !)_

La sonnerie de la porte me fait sursauter. J'ouvre les yeux et regarde autour de moi. RIEN. Il n'y a rien. Je suis encore allongée dans le canapé. J'ai du m'assoupir. Lorsque je reprends mes esprits, la porte hurlant toujours d'être ouverte, je me passe la main sur le front et repense à ce qu'il vient de s e passé. Putain ! Je viens de faire l'un des plus beaux rêves et des plus érotiques que je n'avais jamais fait. Comment... Comment je vais m'en sortir ? Ce garçon m'a totalement envouté... Je suis dans la merde !

…

POVE

La journée s'est finie dans une abomination totale ! Je ne retrouve plus mon poème... Si quelqu'un tombe sur ce truc je suis dans la merde ! Comment je vais m'en sortir ?

Je me passe une nouvelle fois nerveusement la main dans mes cheveux et souffle fortement. Ma mère à mes côtés dans la voiture me regarde du coin de l'œil.

-**Qui y-a-t-il mon chéri ?**

**-Rien. **Je souffle. Elle passe sa main dans mes cheveux et me sourit timidement. Je retrouve là ma mère, discrète, patiente et pleine de tendresse. Ses yeux verts magnifiques, son visage en forme de cœur, son aisance naturelle, sa beauté qui n'est nullement artificielle. Même avec ces quarante ans passés, ma mère est une belle femme. Pourquoi je ne suis pas dans le même cas ? Pourquoi n'ai-je rien pris d'elle hormis ma timidité et mon manque de confiance en moi ? Je soupire à nouveau tandis que ma mère se gare devant la maison. Mon père n'est évidemment pas encore rentré.

-**Tu veux un verre de lait ? **Je souris à Elisabeth et secoue de la tête négativement. J'ai envie de m'isoler encore un peu. Je veux m'évader et revoir ce doux visage. Elle est devenue mon rayon de soleil. J'ai besoin constamment de m'allonger sur mon lit, une musique douce en fond, et là je peux être moi même. Les yeux clos, la respiration calme, le visage de mon professeur en tête. Oui, je suis enfin moi.

J'enlève mes chaussures à l'aide de mes pieds et me glisse sur mon lit. Mes bretelles enlevées retombent sur mes hanches abaissant mon pantalon. Mes mains derrière la tête, je ferme les yeux et enfin, je me laisse aller. Bella...

J'ai entendu un prof l'appeler comme ça. Peut-être un diminutif, ou un truc dans le genre. C'est tellement elle. Bella... Chaque fois que son nom franchit mes pensées, des frissons incontrôlables m'inondent. J'ai besoin de cette femme près de moi.

Pff ! Edward ! Réveille toi mon vieux ! Tu crois vraiment qu'une nana comme elle peut te remarquer. Impossible ! Pas avec ton allure ! T'es pas Mike Newton je te signale ! Le tombeur ce n'est pas toi !

Je me tourne et plonge mon visage dans mon oreiller. Je divague quelques instants à m'imaginer si c'est elle qui a lu ce poème. Je me laisse imaginer les petites rougeurs sur ses joues, la façon dont elle aurait passé sa mèche derrière son oreille. Le petit sourire qui serait nait sur ses douces lèvres... Oui... Dans mon idéal à moi, Isabella serait heureuse de ses mots couchés sur le papier.

Je me tourne une nouvelle fois et fixe le plafond. J'ai envie de changer, j'ai envie qu'elle me remarque, qu'elle voit que j'existe, que... Qu'elle voit que je suis quelqu'un...

En parlant d'être quelqu'un de bien, je dois faire une chose avant de descendre diner. Je prends mon téléphone portable-seule chose moderne que j'ai réellement- et compose le numéro de ma meilleure amie. Une sonnerie, deux sonneries.

-**Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Angela, je ne suis pas joignable pour le moment mais vous savez quoi faire ! **Il y eut un silence puis un bip.

-**Angie, c'est... C'est moi. Écoutes, je... Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. J'aurais pas du m'énerver. Sincèrement désolé. On se voit demain ? Je te souhaite une bonne nuit. Heu... Bye.**

Et je raccroche. Je me lève ensuite pour aller jusqu'à ma salle de bain. Je me rafraichis un peu et regarde mon reflet dans le miroir. Mes yeux sont verts quelconques, mes cheveux sont abominablement mal coiffé, je suis banal... Comment veux-tu qu'elle te remarque mon vieux ? T'es dépassé ! T'es qu'un gamin pour elle, et en plus un gamin même pas foutu d'être un tant soit peu tendance... Arrête de rêver et ressaisis-toi ! Tu n'es rien...

-**Edward à table !**

-**J'arrive. **Je regarde une dernière fois mon reflet dans le miroir puis dans un dernier sentiment de lassitude, je descends rejoindre mes parents, le cœur lourd d'amour pour mon professeur.

* * *

Vous avez aimé ? Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

**Mouhahaha ! C'était trop jouissif ! J'adore cette fiction pas vous ? J'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre. On vous aime ! **

**Gros bisous à tous et on se retrouve très vite ! ;-) **

**PS: Juste pour celles qui ne me suivent pas encore sur "Je te hais, moi non plus" ou "I long for Yesterday", je laisse le lien dans ce profil aussi. N'hésitez pas !**

**Rhea&Luna**


	3. Chapter 3 Drôle de rêve

**Hello Everybody ! Ici Lunaland ! **

**J'espère que vous allez aussi bien que nous ?^_^ **

**Nouvelle toute rentrée, nouveau chapitre... Il est enfin là, tout frais, tout beau...**

**On est vraiment désolées pour le retard, je sais qu'un mois ça fait beaucoup mais on se rattrape sur la taille du chapitre. J'ai déjà commencé le chapitre 4 donc, il arrivera plus rapidement je l'espère. On fait de notre mieux et on espère vraiment que vous ne nous en tiendrez pas rigueur..*_***

**On vous aime ! **

Coucou tout le monde ! C'est Rhea...

Désolée pour le retard mais voici enfin le chapitre 3 de Désirs Secrets. En espérant qu'il vous plaise autant que les deux premiers ! Je tiens à préciser que si ce chapitre est arrivé si tard, c'est entièrement de ma faute et non celle de Luna. **(N/L: ça c'est vrai !) **

J'ai eu pas mal de vacances que j'ai passé en famille et le retour seule dans le nord est assez difficile même si Luna est là.(**N/L: Arf ! Je suis toujours là moua ! ^_^)**

Promis, je vais me ressaisir et les prochains chapitres arriveront plus vite. **(N/L: on peut toujours rêver ! ;-)**

Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Nous avons essayé de répondre à toutes. Alors désolées si certaines ont été oubliées. **(N/L: Je croyais que tu ne voulais oublier personne ! Hihi...)**

Pour les non-inscrits, voici les réponses :

**Fandetwilight** : Merci pour ta review. Contente que ça te plaise. La suite, et bien la voilà ! **(N/L: Merci beaucoup pour tout...)**

**Marion** : Merci beaucoup. C'est très plaisant de lire que des personnes trouvent cette fic géniale. Ca donne envie de continuer. (**N/L: Merci Marion... Je savais que cette fic serait géniale ! Mdr J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous)**

**PatiewSnow **: Merci. Bien sûr que l'on pense à tout. Oui, tout mène Bella vers Edward et inversement. Oui elle fantasme sur un Edward autoritaire mais va-t-elle l'avoir ? Telle est la question. A voir dans les prochains chapitres. Tout comme le rapprochement. (**N/L: Bein à vrai dire, je fantasme aussi sur un Eddy autoritaire.. Du coup, il va bien falloir que j'extériorise ma frustration... Le seul problème c'est qu'il ne faut pas oublier qu'Ed est totalement vierge. Pour tout. Donc... Va falloir attendre encore un peu ma belle ! Mais merci pour tout ! C'est toujours un plaisir de te retrouver Pat ! Bise...)**

**Mad87 :** Merci de nous avoir laissé un com. Oui, nous avons voulu changer et pas que ce soit encore une fois Edward le prof et Bella l'élève. Et puis même si ce n'est que le début, ça ne fait que commencer ! **(N/L: Ho que oui ça ne fait que commencer ! On va se faire un plaisir de vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs... Mouhahaha !)**

**Anne :** Merci de nous dire que ce chapitre est super. Ca fait chaud au cœur comme on dit. Oui Bella va découvrir qui est le véritable auteur du poème. Mais pas de suite. La révélation n'en sera que meilleure. **(N/L: hahaha ! Comment va se passer la suite ? Veux savoir moi ! Hihi... Ha mais je suis bête, je la co-écrit ! Pff ! Bon je retourne prendre mes pilules.. )**

**Moi, je suis super contente en tout cas que notre histoire vous emballe à ce point ! On a été pas mal reviewé... Continuez comme ça les nenettes ! Vous n'imaginez même pas comme ça nous donne envie d'écrire encore plus ! **

**Sur ce je n'en dit pas plus. Juste un gros bisous à mes Volturi&Rob, à ma Titi d'amour et mon Rayon de Soleil... C'est toujours un plaisir de vous avoir les filles à ''mes côtés''... **

**Enfin bref, pour celles qui suivent mes fictions, où ma Rhea d'amour retrouve admirablement son rôle de Beta, on se retrouve bientôt. (Pour celles qui ne suivent pas, les liens sont dans le profil...)**

**Sur ce... Place au chapitre !**

...

POV EDWARD

Je suis allongé dans l'herbe, entouré de fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Je détourne les yeux du ciel bleu au dessus de moi et regarde ma clairière... Comment suis-je arrivé ici ?

J'avais trouvé cet endroit un après midi alors que je me promenais dans les bois. J'avais trouvé l'endroit reposant et tellement agréable que je l'avais déclaré comme mon havre de paix. C'était devenu mon secret... le lieu où je venais me ressourcer quand rien n'allait. J'en étais arrivé au point que même Angela n'était pas au courant... Je voulais garder ça pour moi. Mais cela ne répondait en rien à ma question. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir pris la direction de ma clairière dans la journée. Je tourne le visage et observe le grand chêne à l'opposé de là où je me trouve. Il est éclairé d'un halo puissant et semble tellement plus imposant qu'à l'habitude. Une sensation étrange me traverse alors. J'attends quelqu'un. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'attendre quelqu'un... Mais qui ? Pourquoi mon cœur bat-il irrégulièrement tout à coup, pourquoi mes mains deviennent moites ? _**(N/R : Quelle question ? C'est moi bien évidemment qu'il attend... N/L: Non mais écoutez moi là ! Alors tu rêves ma vieille ! C'est moi qu'il attend ! Bouge pas mon coco j'arrive !)**_**.**

J'avale difficilement ma salive et me passe une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux. Est-ce un rendez-vous ? Important ? Pff ! Comment cela pourrait-il être un rendez-vous ! Réveil toi Edward ! Qui voudrait de toi ?

A cet instant, une jeune femme s'avance dans ma direction. Sa main effleure le vieux chêne tandis que sa longue robe blanche scintille aux reflets du soleil. Doucement, elle s'avance vers moi me laissant la contempler... Ses cheveux volent autour de son visage tandis qu'elle s'approche encore. Ses bras sont dénudés et semblent d'une douceur sans nom. Sa peau est blanche et délicieusement mise en valeur par sa robe. Elle est pieds nus et elle sourit de ma contemplation.

Je ne la quitte pas des yeux. J'en suis tout bonnement incapable. Elle est merveilleuse... _**(N/R : Non Luna, il ne parle pas de toi. N/L: Pourquoi ? Le monde est trop cruel ! :-( )**_

-**Suis-je mort ? **Je chuchote tandis qu'elle se pose juste devant moi. Mes yeux tentent de s'accrocher aux siens mais bizarrement je ne vois pas son visage comme je le voudrais. J'entrevois ses lèvres, touchent ses joues, effleure son front mais ses yeux restent inconnus. Un halo de lumière l'illumine et cette impression d'être au paradis ne fait qu'augmenter.

-E**s-tu un ange ? **Je continue tandis qu'elle ne me répond toujours pas. Elle sourit légèrement et touche ma mâchoire du bout des doigts.

-**Non tu n'es pas mort... Tu es bel et bien vivant Edward... **Sa main se pose sur ma joue alors qu'elle s'approche de moi, son souffle effleure mon front.

**- Qui es-tu ?** J'ose enfin lui demander. Ma main remonte tremblante vers son visage mais elle se recule et ne me laisse pas la toucher. **Pourquoi je ne peux pas voir ton visage ? **

Elle se contente de sourire face à mes questions. Des tas de choses se bousculent dans ma tête.

**- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression de te connaître ? Comment connais-tu cet endroit ? Quel est ton nom ? **Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne me répond pas ? C'est très frustrant cette situation. J'ai tellement envie qu'elle me réponde mais elle se met à rire devant mon empressement. C'est la plus belle musique qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre depuis longtemps. Je souris à mon tour, ne pouvant m'en empêcher. Ce son... Il me rappelle étrangement quelque chose.

**-Patience Edward... Ne dit-on pas que la patience est une vertu honorable ? **Elle sourit alors que je tente de m'approcher d'elle.

-**Et ne dit-on pas que l'ignorance est une douloureuse sentence ? **Je lui réponds en nous faisant basculer sans qu'elle ne le voie venir. Elle rit lorsque je l'allonge sur l'herbe et que mon nez chatouille sa mâchoire.- **Alors vas-tu répondre à mes questions ? **Je continue.

**-Il faudra que tu m'attrapes pour ça... **Rit-elle en me poussant pour se dégager de mon emprise. Elle se met à courir faisant voler ses cheveux dans les cieux alors que j'ai la vision la plus belle qui soit à cet instant. Je me relève et me mets à courir moi aussi derrière elle. Tout semble au ralenti. Je vois son visage se tourner dans ma direction alors qu'elle continue de rire comme une enfant. Elle est merveilleuse. Enfin j'attrape son poignet et l'immobilise contre un arbre.

-**Je t'ai attrapé ! **Lui dis-je joueur.-**Réponds moi maintenant, qui es-tu ? **Elle approche son visage du mien et chuchote à mon oreille.-**Tu ne le seras que lorsque tu m'auras trouvé Edward...** Je relève les yeux vers elle et fronce les sourcils.

**-Te trouver ? Mais tu es devant moi ! **Lui dis-je en glissant mes mains sur ses côtes. **Explique-moi mon ange. **Je parle sans réfléchir. Elle me paraît être tellement irréelle... Mu d'une nouvelle envie, j'humidifie mes lèvres, j'ai envie d'y gouter... Juste une fois, savoir ce que cela faisait de ressentir une douceur pareille.

-**Que fais-tu ? **Me demande-t-elle haletante. Je lui souris et lui réponds simplement.

-**Je vais t'embrasser... **Mes lèvres sont à quelques centimètres des siennes et je m'approche encore.-**Repousse moi si tu ne veux pas... **dis-je à quelques millimètres de sa bouche. Elle entrouvre ses lèvres et soupire devant l'intensité du moment. Mes mains se placent ses hanches tandis que je m'apprête à assouvir mon envie... Mon premier baiser... Enfin...

Nos bouches se frôlent, mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine. Elle pose sa main sur mon cœur alors qu'un sourire naît sur ses lèvres. Je prends son sourire pour un assentiment et m'approche pour enfin toucher ses lèvres mais elle me repousse vivement et s'éloigne de moi.

-**Non ! **Elle sourit toujours, me montrant par là qu'elle veut me faire languir avant de pouvoir la toucher une nouvelle fois.

-** Pourquoi ? **Lui dis-je le souffle court en essayant de m'approcher à nouveau d'elle.

**-Trouve-moi Edward. **Elle marche à reculons sans que je n'esquisse un geste.

-**Où vas-tu ? Non ne pars pas ! **Elle commence à s'enfoncer dans les arbres derrière elle alors que mes pieds ne semblent plus me répondre.-**Attends tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions. Attends ! **Je tends les mains vers elle, apeuré de ne plus la revoir.

-**Cherches moi... **Me répète-t-elle alors que sa voix s'éloigne également..

**-Attends ! Ne pars pas ! Ne me laisse pas ! Dis-moi au moins ton nom ? **J'essaie de la retenir, je me défais enfin de mon immobilité et me mets à lui courir après.-**Vais-je te revoir ? Et puis te chercher où ?** Je ne voie plus que sa robe voler à travers les arbres. Je tente de la suivre des yeux mais elle est beaucoup trop rapide. Presque comme un mirage...

-**Réfléchis Edward. Retrouve moi, aide nous à être ensemble... **J'entends avant que la voix ne disparaisse définitivement.

Mes pas s'arrêtent lorsque je comprends que je suis perdu. Autant physiquement que mentalement. Tout à coup, je vois une lumière blanche au loin et décide de me diriger vers elle, pensant qu'il s'agit de mon ange qui me guide.

Plus j'avance, plus la lumière grossit. Je commence à entendre une musique en fond sans toutefois reconnaître ce son. J'accélère et la musique s'amplifie. Je peux l'identifier. C'est « Clair de Lune » de Debussy. Pourquoi est-ce que j'entends cet air ? Où est-ce que je suis ? Je passe sans m'en apercevoir dans la lumière qui m'aveugle...

**-Aïe !** Je ressens une violente douleur et ouvre tout d'un coup les yeux. Je m'aperçois alors que je suis dans ma chambre, empêtré dans mes couvertures et que cette douleur vient tout simplement du fait que je me suis cassé la figure de mon lit. Il me faut quelques minutes pour comprendre que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, que mon ange n'existe pas et qu'en plus mon portable sonne avec insistance depuis plusieurs minutes. Et merde !

C'est énervé que je décroche :

**-Allo ? **Je cris dans le téléphone. J'entends rire de l'autre côté du fil et m'énerve d'avantage.-**Qui que vous soyer j'espère pour vous que c'est important !**

- **Holà ! Je vois que tu es d'aussi bonne humeur qu'hier Cullen ! Je vais finir par croire que tu m'en veux !** Me répond Angela. Cela a pour résultat de me calmer...un peu.

**- Désolé Angie ! **Je souffle.** Mais j'ai eu un réveil plutôt difficile. Alors que me vaut ton appel un samedi matin à… 5 H 30 du matin ! NON MAIS T'ES MALADE **! Ma colère remonte d'un coup. Non mais elle n'est pas bien de me réveiller si tôt un jour de grasse mat'. Surtout qu'elle sait que je suis un gros dormeur et qu'il ne faut jamais me réveiller avant dix heures le week-end.

**- Calme-toi ! J'ai besoin de toi ce matin. Sois prêt dans une heure**. Et elle raccroche sans me laisser le temps de répliquer. Dans quoi elle m'a encore embarqué ? **_(N/R : Pourquoi je le sens mal ce coup là ? … N/L: Mais non ! C'est pour son bien !)_**

En soufflant, je me lève et vais à la salle de bain commencer à me préparer. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix. Si je ne suis pas prêt ou si je refuse d'aller avec elle, elle me fera vivre un enfer toute la semaine. J'entre dans la douche et repense à mon rêve. Il avait l'air si réel. Cette femme existe-t-elle ou est-elle issue d'un quelconque fantasme ? Maintenant que je peux analyser correctement la situation, elle avait la même démarche, la même silhouette et le même sourire que Melle Swan. En étais-je arrivé à fantasmer sur elle ? Non mais je délire ! Et puis, Isabella Swan, mon professeur de littérature, me demander de la retrouver ? Oui, à y réfléchir un peu plus, je dois perdre la tête ! Il faut que je revienne sur terre. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un rêve magnifique dois-je l'avouer mais ce n'était rien d'autre.

Je secoue la tête pour enlever toutes ces idées. Je vais finir par devenir fou à me poser toutes ces questions. Je tourne le bouton d'eau froide au maximum histoire de bien me réveiller et de chasser toutes ces pensées de mon esprit.

Après cinq minutes de ce traitement, je sors de la douche complètement gelé mais le corps réveillé et l'esprit clair. Je m'habille- Pantalon beige, remonté jusqu'au dessus des hanches, chemise à carreaux bleue dans le pantalon, chaussure, bretelle évidemment, il manquerait plus que je perde mon pantalon- Puis je me coiffe- Raie sur le côté, cheveux dompté par du gel ne laissant aucunes chances à un petit épi malvenu- Je jette ensuite un regard dans le miroir et satisfait je descend enfin déjeuner. Ma mère est surprise de me voir debout si tôt un samedi matin.

**- Déjà debout mon chéri ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es malade ?** S'affole ma mère.

**- Arrête de t'inquiéter maman ! Je suis debout à cette heure parce qu'Angela a appelé et qu'elle a besoin de moi ce matin.**

**- Ouf ! Tu me rassures ! J'ai eu peur. Comme tu es debout, je vais pouvoir te le dire de vive voix. Ton père et moi nous ne sommes pas là ce week-end. Ta grand-tante Clara vient d'être hospitalisée. Nous allons la voir. Est-ce que tu veux venir avec nous ?** Me dit-elle en souriant, connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

Je grimace. La grand-tante Clara est gentille mais elle n'arrête pas de me pincer les joues et me parle comme à un demeuré. Autrement dit, elle m'exaspère !

**- Je préfère rester ici. Je dois voir Angie comme je te l'ai dit. Et j'ai des devoirs à finir dont une dissertation en littérature sur « l'Odyssée » d'Homère. Or, je n'ai pas fini de lire le livre, donc cela va me prendre du temps.** Bien sûr, c'est un mensonge. Cela fait longtemps que j'ai lu ce livre et ma disserte est pratiquement finie. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas inventer pour échapper à la corvée d'aller voir la famille !

Ma mère, pas dupe du tout, me répond :

**- Bien dans ce cas, nous allons te laisser travailler tranquille. Nous partons dans une heure. Tu as de quoi manger dans le frigo et de l'argent dans le bureau de ton père au cas où. Nous serons de retour lundi dans la journée**. Elle m'embrasse et monte finir son sac.

Je suis devant mon bol de céréales depuis dix bonnes minutes, la cuillère à quelques centimètres de ma bouche, complètement perdu dans mes pensées. Esmée et Carlisle Cullen... Deux personnes formidables... Mais surtout, deux personnes qui ont changé ma vie... _**(N/R : Sortez les mouchoirs, c'est un moment triste qui arrive, N/L: Il en fallait bien de temps en temps... Histoire de corser le truc !)**_

Flash-back

_Le 22 avril 1998_

_-**Maman ? Maman ? **Je venais de me réveiller en sursaut dans mon lit. L'affreuse odeur de brûler envahissait mes narines et la panique du petit garçon refit surface. _

_La chaleur devenait accablante. Ma chambre était attenante à celle de mes parents, je voyais les flammes lécher la porte, faisant vibrer le bois.-**Mamannnnn ! **Hurlais-je. _

_Ma mère finit par se réveiller en sursaut mais il était trop tard, nous étions déjà envahis par les flammes. Lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il se passait, elle réveilla vivement mon père et elle se précipita sur moi._

_-**Edward... Mon chéri... Ca va aller... **Elle avait pris ma tête et l'avait bloqué contre sa poitrine. J'entendais son cœur battre rapidement, je sentais ses larmes couler sur mes cheveux et je voyais que rien n'allait... Mais j'étais jeune et les seules paroles de ma mère avaient réussi à me convaincre à cette époque. _

_Ma mère me sortit de mon lit et me mit un linge mouillé sur le visage pour me protéger de la fumée. Je cherchais mon père des yeux. Il était près de la porte et s'activait à empêcher la fumée d'entrée. Il essayait de gagner du temps. Ma mère m'allongea brusquement sur le sol et me recouvra de son corps comme un bouclier. Tandis que mon père se posta à la fenêtre pour signaler notre présence aux pompiers. Malheureusement, ils avaient d'autres personnes coincées à l'étage inférieur qu'il fallait sauver avant._

_**-Il faut que tu sois courageux mon chéri**, me dit alors ma mère. **Je veux que tu te souviennes que quoique qu'il se passe dans ta vie, maman et papa t'aiment très fort**. **Ne laisse jamais personne te dire le contraire. Tu m'entends mon bébé ? **Je m'étais mis à pleurer, tremblant et apeuré face à tout ça. Mon père s'était approché de nous et c'était blotti avec ma mère contre moi. Leur corps faisait barrière à la chaleur tandis que je pleurais le nom de mes parents._

_-**Maman... Papa... **Criais-je, alors que j'entendais les flammes détruire les murs. J'entendais ma mère pleurer de plus en plus fort. Puis, tout fut noir... Le silence, le froid... Où étais-je ? _

_Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, j'étais au dessus de mon corps et je flottais. Je regardais autour de moi et je vis les pompiers entrer rapidement dans la chambre. Je les vis s'activer autour de nous. Ma mère était allongée sur mon corps, les yeux ouverts, le regard paisible. Mon père était à ses côtés, la tête posé sur son ventre, le bras passé autour de nos corps. Nous étions ensemble... Mais tellement inertes... _

_-**Edward. **Je relevais les yeux des corps sous moi, et regardais mes parents qui étaient à présent debout près de la fenêtre. Mon père avait sa main sur l'épaule de ma mère, qui me souriait grandement. Sans y réfléchir d'avantage je m'approchais d'eux et leur sautais dans les bras. Ils rirent aux éclats lorsque mon petit corps s'échoua contre les leurs. C'était doux et apaisant d'être ainsi. Ma tête dans la chevelure soyeuse et dorée de ma mère, mon bras passé autour du cou fort et dur de mon père. Mais brutalement, la lumière autour d'eux s'estompa, la pénombre me rattrapait. Le regard de ma douce mère changea, il se fit inquiet alors qu'elle plaça sa main sur ma joue._

_**- Edward mon chéri, il va falloir que tu sois fort**, commença-t-elle, les yeux tristes._

_**- Pourquoi maman ?** Je ne comprenais pas. _

_**- Mon fils, tu vas devoir poursuivre sans nous... Maman et moi ne pouvons plus être avec toi à partir de maintenant. Tu vas devoir te montrer courageux... **Mon père parlait calmement et semblait serein quand à mon avenir, mais je ne voulais pas ! Je ne voulais pas les quitter..._

_**- Non ! Tu avais promis que l'on ne se séparerait jamais, que vous seriez toujours avec moi ! **Je criais, je pleurais. _

_**- Mon poussin, nous n'avons pas le choix. Papa et moi nous devons partir.** Ma mère pleurait. **Mais je veux que tu saches que nous t'aimons. Que nous t'aimerons toujours... Tu es la personne la plus importante pour nous et cela même si nous ne sommes pas à tes côtés. Nous veillerons sur toi. **Des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux. Ils allaient me laisser, ils allaient partir... _

_**- NON ! Je veux venir avec vous ! Je ne veux pas rester tout seul !** Je pleurais toujours plus. Mes parents m'abandonnaient._

_**- Edward, tu as encore pleins de choses à vivre. Tu dois grandir et trouver ta propre voie... Nous avons trouvé la notre, à toi de trouver la tienne mon garçon. Trouve ta lumière mon fils... Tu te souviens ? **Je ne répondis rien quelques secondes, essayant de me souvenir de cette discussion que j'avais eu avec mon père à ce sujet. _

_**- Mais je ne peux pas la trouver en restant avec vous ?** Mes sanglots se calmaient. Mon père avaient su trouver le seul argument qui me feraient les laisser partir sans moi. Ma lumière. Il m'en avait déjà parlé. D'après lui, c'était la personne qui serait la plus importante dans ma vie future. Celle avec qui je vivrais le restant de mes jours. Qui ferait battre mon cœur très vite. Qui ferait briller les étoiles dans mes yeux. Celle pour qui je pourrais mourir. La lumière de papa était maman. Il me fallait trouver la mienne. Plus tard... _

_**-Chéri, tu ne peux pas venir avec nous. Tu es trop jeune et tu as la vie devant toi...** Je fis non de la tête alors que mes larmes recommençaient à couler. **Alors, tu vas faire plaisir à maman et papa et tu vas suivre la lueur blanche qui est derrière toi. **Ma mère me reposa sur le sol et s'accroupit devant moi, très vite suivi de mon père.-**Tu vas te montrer fort et digne des Masen mon fils. **Continua mon père dans son éternel sourire en coin.-**Tu vas grandir et vivre ta vie à fond... **Continua ma mère une larme sur la joue.-**Tu vas aimer, détester des choses. Tu vas vivre tout simplement parce qu'on se sera battu pour ça... **Elle s'approcha de mon visage et chuchota à mon oreille...-**Trouve ta voie mon fils, rappelle toi de nous chaque fois que tu auras des doutes et sache que nous t'aimons... Quoiqu'il arrive nous t'aimerons toujours. Tu es notre fils, et tu le resteras éternellement. N'aie pas peur de vivre Edward... **Elle embrassa le dessous de mon oreille et me pris dans ses bras une dernière fois.- **Dors mon bébé, il est déjà tard, maman restera à tes côtés, pour te protéger et te guider... **Chantonna-t-elle tendrement à mes oreilles._

_Je me reculais d'eux et essuyais mes larmes à l'aide de ma manche.-**Tu vas nous manquer chéri. **Dit mon père tout en se relevant, la main de ma mère dans la sienne._

_**- Je t'aime maman ! Je t'aime papa !**_

_**- Nous aussi Edward... Nous aussi...**Je regardais une dernière fois le visage de la femme qui m'avait mis au monde et lui souriait, puis je tournais mes yeux vers le seul visage paternel que j'avais eu jusqu'alors et soupirais de tristesse de devoir les quitter. Mais je sentais au fond de moi qu'il fallait que je parte... Je devais retourner dans la lumière, le noir nous recouvrait petit à petit._

_**- Maintenant, mon fils court vers la lueur et ne te retourne pas.** Je fis ce que mon père me dit et me mit à courir, les larmes coulant à torrents de mes yeux. C'était un adieu... Un adieu à mes parents._

_Lorsque je m'étais réveillé, j'étais dans un lit, des fils sortaient de mes bras et je ne reconnaissais pas l'endroit. Je commençais à paniquer et ne vis personne autour. J'étais seul... J'avais peur et m'était mis à hurlé « maman ». Les infirmières étaient arrivées et avaient essayé de me calmer. Mais moi, je voulais ma mère et mon père. A défaut de me calmer, les médecins prirent la décision de me rendormir avec un sédatif._

_A mon second réveil, mes grands-parents paternels étaient là. Je ne les aimais pas et eux ne m'aimaient pas non plus. En fait, ils ne m'aimaient pas parce qu'ils détestaient ma mère. Elle n'était la femme qu'ils auraient choisie pour leur fils bien aimé. Alors, ils me faisaient ressentir que je n'étais pas le bienvenu dans la famille Masen. Je sentis alors les larmes menacer de couler à nouveau. Je voulais les bras réconfortants de ma mère comme à chaque fois que je les voyais._

_**- Tes parents n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que de mourir dans un incendie**, m'a alors dit ma grand-mère. **Tu comprends ce que je te dis ? **Je hochai la tête incapable de répondre._

_**- Et maintenant tu es à notre charge, toi un batard ! Parce que pour nous, tu ne seras jamais un Masen ! Si au moins tu ressemblais à mon cher fils Anthony, mais non ! Il a fallu que tu ressemble à cette catin qui a réussit à mettre le grappin sur lui. Tu es laid et ne compte pas sur moi pour t'acheter des vêtements. (**N/R : Non mais quel peau de vache la grand-mère !)_

_Elle se calma quelques minutes et me dis : **« Dépêche toi de t'habiller, nous n'avons pas que cela à faire »**. J'obtempérai et quittai l'hôpital avec eux._

_Ma vie devint un enfer. J'étais leur esclave, leur défouloir. Ils me battaient et n'arrêtaient pas de me répéter que j'étais laid, que je ne ressemblais à rien. Que je ne méritais pas de porter des vêtements qui mettraient mon corps en valeur. J'ai fini par les croire._

_Au bout de quatre ans de ce traitement, mon salut arriva sous la forme d'un jeune couple. Esmée et Carlisle Cullen. Esmée était la jeune sœur de ma mère. Ma famille maternelle désapprouvait elle aussi le mariage de mes parents. Esmée, alors âgée de seize n'avait pas le droit de rester en contact avec sa grande sœur. Elle n'apprit le décès d'Elizabeth que quelques jours après son mariage avec Carlisle. Elle-même étant stérile suite à un accident d'équitation, ils décidèrent de venir voir mes grands-parents paternels pour pouvoir m'adopter. Ceux-ci, trop contents de se débarrasser de moi, leur donnèrent ma garde sans soucis._

_L'arrivée dans leur maison fut dure, autant pour eux que pour moi. Je ne comprenais pas qui étaient ces personnes avec qui j'avais du partir. Je ne parlais plus. Il leur fallut beaucoup de patience pour me faire comprendre que je n'étais pas là pour faire le ménage, la cuisine et qu'ils n'allaient pas me frapper ou me priver de nourriture parce que j'avais fait une bêtise. Je mis encore plus de temps à reparler si bien qu'Esmée me faisait la classe à la maison. Ils jugèrent que je pouvais intégrer le cycle scolaire normal en deuxième année de collège où je rencontrais Angela._

Fin du flash-back.

J'avais six ans lorsque ma vie a basculé, j'en avais à peine dix quand elle a commencé à être meilleure... Aujourd'hui, j'en ai dix sept et j'avoue que je ne sais pas si je dois trouver ma vie meilleure qu'hier...

Je suis conscient que je dois beaucoup à Carlisle et Esmée. Je les considère comme mes parents. Je crois que le plus beau cadeau que j'ai pu leur faire, c'est le jour où je les ai appelé papa et maman. Ils étaient si émus. Toutefois, il y a une chose qu'ils n'ont pas pu réparer dans l'éducation donnée par les Masen. Il m'avait tellement dénigré que je n'avais jamais pu me résoudre à quitter cet accoutrement de gamin décalé. Je sais qu'à n'importe quel moment j'aurai pu changer, mais l'image de ma grand-mère me répétant que je n'étais qu'un raté tournait en boucle dans ma tête... C'est comme une marque indélébile. Elle ne s'effacera jamais...

Je souris en pensant à ce que Angela aurait dit dans ce cas là...''_**Non Ed ! Il ne faut jamais dire jamais mon vieux ! Jamais !''**_

Je suis interrompu dans mes souvenirs par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Quand on parle du loup. Je vais ouvrir prêt à lui donner le fond de ma pensée.

**- Bonjour Angie ! J'espère pour toi que la raison pour laquelle tu as besoin de moi est importante parce qu'autrement tu peux d'ores et déjà te préparer à souffrir !** Je lui dis sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une.

**- Rhooo ! Ne fais pas ton rabat-joie dès le matin ! Bonjour à toi aussi ! Tu as bien dormi ? Moi super bien ! En plus je suis trop contente. Je…**

**- Hey ! Je ne suis pas rabat-joie ! **Je la coupe en lui passant devant après avoir fermé la porte.

**- Bien sûr que si mais là n'est pas la question. Comme je voulais te le dire avant que tu me coupe, j'ai besoin de toi. En fait, j'ai plutôt besoin de ta voiture.**

**- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu veux ma voiture ? Si ce n'est pas trop demander…**

**- Arrêtes de m'interrompre et tu le sauras, imbécile heureux ! **Je secoue la tête, dépité et habitué au comportement de ma meilleure amie puis reprends en me dirigeant vers le garage.

**- Angie, si tu es venue seulement pour me taxer ma voiture et m'insulter, tu peux rentrer chez toi tout de suite. Je ne suis pas d'humeur…**

**- Dois-je te rappeler que tu dois te faire pardonner pour ton comportement d'hier envers moi ?**

**- …**

**- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Donc, je disais. Je voudrais que tu me serves de chauffeur pour aller à l'aéroport. Ma cousine Alice arrive ce matin, **me dit-elle en sautillant sur place et en tapant des mains**. Tu t'imagines, ça fait deux ans que je ne l'ai pas vu. On a des tas de choses à se dire elle et moi. Et en plus, tu ne connais pas la meilleure ? Elle vient s'installer définitivement à Forks ! C'est trop génial !**

Je ne l'écoute plus. Quand elle est lancée comme ça, rien ne peut l'arrêter. En la voyant, mon poème disparu me revient en mémoire. Où est-ce qu'il peut bien être ? J'espère qu'il n'est pas tombé entre les sales pattes d'un type comme Mike, ou pire dans les jolies mains de Melle Swan. Si c'est le cas, je suis perdu. Mike se ferait un plaisir de l'utiliser contre moi et de m'humilier encore plus avec ça. Quand à Melle Swan, je n'ose même pas imaginer sa réaction. Sera-t-elle émue ou en colère ? En parlera-t-elle au proviseur qui ne se gênera pas pour me renvoyer ? Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour…

**- Oh ! Ed ! Tu m'écoutes ?**

**- Hein ? Quoi ?** Je sors brutalement de mes pensées. Angie me regarde les yeux noirs de colère et les poings sur les hanches. Ce n'est pas bon signe pour moi.

**- Ed, je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive mais j'aimerais beaucoup que tu me répondes quand je te pose une question.**

**- Excuse-moi Angie. Mais il y a une chose qui me tracasse et que je n'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête.**

**- Tu veux en parler ?** Se radoucit-elle.

**- C'est gentil mais non. Alors que m'as-tu demandé ?** J'essaie de détourner la conversation.

**- Je te demandais si tu avais fais de la musculation ces temps-ci ?** me répond-elle pas dupe du tout de la tentative de changer de sujet.

**- De la musculation ?** Je la regarde avec des yeux ronds. **Pourquoi veux-tu que j'ai fait de la musculation ?**

**- Pour porter les valises de ma cousine, tiens ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que ma cousine et moi allons le faire?**

**- Attends une minute ! Tu veux que je vienne uniquement pour vous servir de porteur ?**

**- Pas seulement**, me dit-elle avec un sourire innocent. **De chauffeur aussi**.

Alors là, je n'en reviens pas ! Elle m'a réveille exprès pour ça ? Je ne sais pas encore de quelle façon mais elle va me le payer !

**- TU VEUX DIRE QUE TU A OSE ME REVEILLE A 5 H 30 DU MAT' UNIQUEMENT POUR QUE JE TE SERVE DE CHAUFFEUR ET DE PORTEUR ? C'EST BIEN ÇA QUE TU VIENS DE ME DIRE ?** Je lui hurle dessus. _(_**_N/R : Mais c'est quoi cette copine qui fait ça ! Moi on me fait un coup comme ça mais je mords et je fous la personne dehors ! N/L: Ho ça va ! Il n'avait que ça à faire alors bon !)_**

**- Arrête de crier comme ça, tu me casses les oreilles. Je te signale que ta voiture est plus grande que la mienne. Tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de valises que ma cousine a avec elle. Donc, il faut un grand coffre. Et comme tu refuses que quelqu'un d'autre que toi la conduise, tu es donc obligé de venir avec moi.**

**- …** Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Elle m'a renvoyé exactement ce que je lui ai dis lorsque j'ai reçu la Volvo en cadeau d'anniversaire.

**- Bien. Si Monsieur n'a plus d'objections à formuler, on va peut-être pouvoir se mettre en route pour l'aéroport**.

J'attrape les clés de ma voiture et la suis docilement. Elle a peut-être gagné cette bataille mais pas la guerre. Nous nous mettons en route. Pendant une partie du trajet, je n'ouvre pas la bouche. Je me contente d'écouter le CD de Debussy en boucle. Tout en faisant attention à la route, je laisse mon esprit vagabonder.

**-Tu as l'intention de te taire et de bouder pendant longtemps encore ?** Me demande Angie.

**- …**

**- Ecoute Ed, je sais que j'ai un peu abusée sur ce coup. Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du te mettre devant le fait accompli comme cela et te forcer à venir. Mais tu ne sais pas combien je suis heureuse que ma cousine vienne. Et je voulais partager ça avec mon meilleur ami, **me dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. _(_**_N/R : Rhooo ! Et en plus il tombe dans le panneau ! T'es trop naïf mon gars pour ton propre bien ! N/L: Et alors ! Moi j'aime les garçons naïfs... C'est mignon...*_*)_**

**-Je ne t'en veux pas Angie. Tu es pardonnée, **je lui réponds après un moment**. Mais la prochaine fois, demande-moi avant. Je ne suis pas contre de rendre service. Mais ne t'avise plus de me sortir du lit comme aujourd'hui parce que là, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te pardonner. Et au fait, où est Ben ?**

**-Euh…**, me dit-elle en rougissant et en baissant la tête. **Il n'a pas voulu venir. Il m'a répondu qu'il n'était pas mon larbin et que je pouvais me débrouiller toute seule. Tu te rends compte ? Il ose me dire ça et me faire ça à moi ! Mais il ne l'emportera pas au paradis. Qu'il ne m'appelle pas du week-end, ni cherche à me voir. Et lundi, il a intérêt à faire profil bas ! Je dois me débrouiller seule, et bien, lui il devra se débrouiller seul pour avoir des bisous et des câlins !** Me rétorque-t-elle avec hargne et en relevant la tête avec empressement. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs.

Je suis gêné d'avoir posé la question. Ben est un garçon génial qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds par Angela, pas comme moi. Il l'aime, ça c'est sûr, mais il n'est pas à son service. Et ça, ma meilleure amie a parfois du mal à l'accepter et lui fait payer par la suite. Mais en général, elle craque la première et va lui demander pardon. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais pouvoir lui résister de la même façon ? Faudrait peut-être que je demande des conseils à Ben. Toutefois, ne voulant pas entendre parler de cette histoire durant tout le reste du trajet, je décide de changer de conversation.

**- Parle-moi de ta cousine. Je ne connais même pas son nom.**

**- Oh ! Elle s'appelle Alice et a notre âge. Elle entre elle aussi en terminale mais en section arts appliqués. Elle est passionnée par la mode et veut devenir styliste. Elle est toujours de bonne humeur et pétille de vie. C'est simple, je l'adore ! Elle est comme ma sœur.**

Ouf ! Ça a marché. Elle est à nouveau de bonne humeur. A l'entendre, sa cousine est une fille extraordinaire qui gagne à être connue. J'espère simplement qu'elle ne sera pas comme les autres à juger sur le physique des gens. J'aimerais qu'elle et moi, on devienne ami parce que je ne veux pas obliger Angie à choisir entre sa cousine et moi. Ce qui ne manquera pas d'arriver si elle est aussi superficielle que les autres idiots du lycée.

Nous arrivons enfin à l'aéroport de Seattle après quatre heures de route. Je me gare et nous partons vers le terminal où l'avion d'Alice doit atterrir. Commence alors l'attente. Une longue attente. Au bout d'une demi-heure, je me décide à demander à Angela :

**- Angie, à quelle heure l'avion de ta cousine doit-il arriver ?**

**- Attends je regarde le texto qu'elle m'a envoyé hier.** Elle regarde et soudain se met furieusement à rougir.

- **Angie ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu es toute rouge !** Lui dis-je avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

**- Euh… Ed… Promets-moi de ne pas te fâcher. **Elle se passe une main nerveuse sur le visage tout en grimaçant.

**-Tu commences à me faire peur là !**

**-Promets-le-moi !**

**-D'accord, d'accord. Je te promets de ne pas me fâcher, dis-je impatient.**

Elle souffle un bon coup avant de me dire :

**- Sonavionn'arrive qu'àésolée,jen'ai pasfaisattentionàl'heure,** me dit-elle d'une traite.

**- Angie, je n'ai rien compris à ce que tu viens de dire.**

**- Son avion n'arrive qu'à midi. Je suis désolée je n'ai pas fais attention à l'heure,** reprend-t-elle.** _(N/R : Mais quelle *** cette fille... N/L: Moi je dis rien, ça serait tout à fait mon style alors bon..)_**

**- tu es entrain de me dire que nous devons encore attendre 1 H 30 avant son arrivée, c'est ça ?**

**- Oui, dit-elle toute penaude.**

Je souffle et vais m'asseoir sur un siège. Je commence à sortir mon carnet et mon crayon pour commencer un nouveau poème cette fois dédié à mon ange.

**- Ed…**

**- Je ne veux rien entendre pendant le temps d'attente qui nous reste, **lui dis-je sans la regarder.

Elle se laisse alors tomber sur la chaise à mes côtés en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en boudant. Je décide de ne plus faire attention à elle et repars dans mon rêve pour retrouver les sentiments que mon ange m'a inspiré à son arrivée. Je me souviens parfaitement de la courbe de son corps, de sa silhouette svelte et élancée. De ses longs cheveux bruns retombant en boucles sur ses fines épaules. De sa démarche souple, silencieuse et gracieuse. Les mots me viennent naturellement à l'esprit...

_« Tout a commencé par une découverte,_

_Et tu as fait chavirer mon cœur, simple silhouette._

_Ton corps m'a fait perdre la tête,_

_Mon âme ne vit que pour rien ne s'arrête._

_Mon amour pour toi grandit de jour en jour,_

_Tu es la gardienne de mon cœur pour toujours._

_Tout sera beau et merveilleux,_

_Quand je pourrais voir tes magnifiques yeux._

_Des sentiments encore ignorés se créent,_

_A nous de les conserver pour ne jamais les briser._

_Dans tes bras je me sens des ailes poussées,_

_Pour un monde où je peux m'envoler._

_Les flammes de mon âme se sont rallumées,_

_Le jour où l'on s'est rencontré._

_Aujourd'hui mon destin t'appartient,_

_Libre à toi d'en tracer le chemin._

_L'amour est le sentiment le plus grand,_

_Il nous permet d'être vivants._

_Je respire l'odeur de ton corps heureux,_

_Et me perds même dans tes sourires chaleureux._

_Telles les premières lueurs du soleil,_

_Ta douceur me sort du sommeil._

_Nous partageons des instants en or,_

_Qui resteront pour moi de véritables trésors _

_Mais tout ceci n'est peut-être au final qu'une plaie..._

_Car j'ai peur que mes rêves ne restent que des désirs secrets...»_

Une annonce au haut-parleur me fait sursauter. Je vois Angela à côté de moi qui trépigne d'impatience sur son siège. J'en déduis que c'est l'avion d'Alice qui vient d'arriver. Effectivement, environ dix minutes plus tard, nous voyons des personnes commencer à sortir du terminal devant lequel nous sommes. Angela commence à bouger la tête dans tous les sens et à sauter pour tenter d'apercevoir sa cousine. Je ne peux malheureusement pas l'aider puisque je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble Alice.

Soudain, je vois une fille pas plus haute que trois pommes faire de grands signes dans notre direction. Elle lâche les sacs qu'elle a dans les mains et se précipite vers Angie qui elle, court les bras ouverts dans sa direction. Les deux filles se sautent dessus et commencent à pousser de grands cris. On dirait des hystériques, elles me font limite peur ! Je reste en retrait quelques instants puis m'approche une fois qu'elles se sont calmées. Elles discutent quelques minutes sans que je puisse les entendre. Je commence même à me demander ce que je fais là. Tout d'un coup, je vois Alice devant moi.

**- Salut ! Tu dois être Ben ! Enchantée ! Angela m'a tellement parlé de toi ! Je sens que nous allons de devenir de grands amis !** Me dit-elle tout en me serrant dans ses bras. **Je suis si contente de faire la connaissance du meilleur ami d'Angela. **Je vois Angela pâlir dans le dos d'Alice.

**- Euh… Salut ! En fait, je suis Edward. Désolé mais Ben n'a pas pu être là alors c'est moi qui suis venu à sa place**, je dis blessé. Visiblement, je ne suis pas assez bien pour qu'Angela parle de moi à sa cousine. **Maintenant, si vous voulez bien je suis assez pressé, alors allons-y.**

Je vois Alice qui chuchote un désolé à Angela pendant que je me tourne. Je commence à avancer et me dirige directement vers ma voiture. Elles se débrouilleront avec les bagages. J'entends Angela qui m'appelle mais je ne lui réponds pas, ni ne m'arrête. Apparemment, je ne suis plus son meilleur ami, et ça fait mal de l'apprendre de la bouche d'une inconnue. Je sens quelqu'un m'attraper par le bras.

**- Ed attends ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !**

**- Ah bon ! Ce n'est pas ce que je crois ! Alors je t'écoute ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **Lui dis-je en colère…

POV B

_**Ceci est juste un petit rappel du chapitre précédent, lorsque nous coupons avec Bella...**_

_**« La sonnerie de la porte me fait sursauter. J'ouvre les yeux et regarde autour de moi. RIEN. Il n'y a rien. Je suis encore allongée dans le canapé. J'ai du m'assoupir. Lorsque je reprends mes esprits, la porte hurlant toujours d'être ouverte, je me passe la main sur le front et repense à ce qu'il vient de s e passé. Putain ! Je viens de faire l'un des plus beaux rêves et des plus érotiques que je n'avais jamais fait. Comment... Comment je vais m'en sortir ? Ce garçon m'a totalement envouté... Je suis dans la merde ! »**_

Les coups répétés sur la porte continuent. A croire que ça amuse la personne de venir réveiller les gens à… Ok 19 H 00. Ce n'est pas trop l'heure pour dormir. Je décide de me lever et d'aller ouvrir mais il vaut mieux pour cette personne que ce soit pour une raison importante sinon je ne donne pas cher de sa peau ! J'arrive finalement à la porte, j'actionne la poignée et là, je vois arriver sans pouvoir l'esquiver, un poing droit vers mon visage. Je sens une horrible douleur et c'est le trou noir.

Je me réveille quelques minutes plus tard sur mon canapé, un linge humide sur le front et un nez extrêmement douloureux. Cela fait tellement mal que les larmes me viennent de suite aux yeux. Je me relève tout doucement sur mes coudes et aperçoit mon agresseur assis sur mon fauteuil un livre à la main. Je sens de suite la moutarde me monter au nez. Non seulement ce type, très mignon soit dit en passant, me réveille, me frappe, mais en plus il se permet de lire mes magazines. Foi de Bella Swan, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça !

**- Dis donc ! Faut pas vous gêner !** Dis-je en colère. Il sursaute et manque de faire tomber le magazine par terre. **Qui vous a permis d'entrer dans mon appartement ? Je vous préviens que si vous ne sortez pas de suite, j'appelle les flics et je porte plainte pour agression !** Je continue sur ma lancée.

Il me regarde et semble amusé par la situation. D'un coup, il éclate de rire. Cela me met encore plus en colère. Je menace de le faire arrêter et lui, ça le fait rire. Ce mec est taré. Mignon certes, mais fou ! Je décide d'attendre patiemment qu'il se calme. Je me lève et vais dans la cuisine. J'ouvre mon congélateur et prends une poche de glaçons que je colle sur mon nez endolori. Je vais ensuite à la salle de bain prendre un antidouleur et retourne m'asseoir sur le canapé.

**- Tiens, Monsieur s'est enfin calmé ! Il va donc pouvoir prendre la porte rapidement s'il ne veut pas prendre mon pied dans les fesses et dans une certaine partie de son anatomie prouvant sa virilité,** dis-je agressive. Il grimace et met une main sur son entrejambe dans le but de le protéger

**-Bella, Bella ! Tu n'as pas changé ! Toujours aussi mordante à ce que je vois !** Me répond-t-il avec un sourire narquois. Je le regarde avec des yeux qui doivent ressembler à des ballons de football tellement je suis abasourdie. Comment ce mec sait-il mon prénom ? Pourquoi dit-il que je n'ai pas changé ? Et d'où est-ce qu'il me connaît ?

- **COMMENT EST-CE QUE VOUS CONNAISSEZ MON NOM ?** Je hurle tellement je suis en colère.

**- Bell's ! Little Bell's ! Je suis vexé que tu ne me reconnaisses pas après tout ce que l'on a vécu ensemble ! Il est vrai que j'ai changé mais quand même pas à ce point, hein ?** Me répond-t-il avec une petite mine boudeuse ? **_(N/R : Ah bon ? Ils se connaissent ? Et puis c'est qui ce gars ?)_**

Attendez ! Il m'a appelé Little Bell's ? Je ne connais que trois personnes au monde qui me donnent ce surnom. La première, mon père Charlie quand il a besoin de me faire une confidence. La seconde, c'est mon beau-père Phil. Et la dernière, personne qui m'a d'ailleurs trouvé ce surnom, c'est le fils de Phil. Il a un an de plus que moi et nous avons grandi ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'il est sept ans. Ensuite, il est parti vivre avec sa mère quelque part en Europe. Et je ne l'ai jamais revu, ni eu de ses nouvelles. Même son nom m'échappe.

Je regarde plus longuement cet homme assis devant moi. Il a un corps assez bien bâti sans toutefois être trop musclé. Il porte un jean délavé avec une chemise noire dont les deux premiers boutons sont ouverts. Une tenue classe tout en étant décontractée. Je continue mon inspection en remontant vers son visage. Ses lèvres sont pleines et bien dessinées. Son nez est aquilin et donne une bonne proportion à son visage. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu électrique qui vous envoûte et vous donne l'impression de lire au plus profond de votre âme. Pour finir, des cheveux blonds mi-longs et légèrement ondulés encadrent le tout. L'ensemble laisse apparaître un jeune homme charmant à qui l'on a envie de se confier sans aucune difficulté. Bordel ! Comment il s'appelle déjà ? Rho ! Aller Bella ! Souviens-toi ! Gaspard, Jafar, non, non ce n'est pas ça... Richard ? Heu... Non plus ! Chester peut-être ?

Trop prise dans mes souvenirs, ou tentatives de souvenirs, mon non-invité se racle la gorge me faisant sursauter. Je relève les yeux vers lui et finis par lui demander la première question qui me vient.

**- Qui êtes-vous ? Comment me connaissez-vous ? Où nous sommes-nous déjà rencontrés ?...** Je pose toutes ces questions sans prendre la peine de respirer.

**- Du calme Bella. Respire. Je vais répondre à toutes tes questions. D'abord, je suis désolé pour ton nez et de t'avoir frappé. J'ai voulu donné un autre coup sur la porte mais tu l'as ouverte trop tôt et je n'ai pas pu arrêter mon geste à temps. Donc, puisque tu ne sembles pas de rappeler de moi, je m'appelle Jasper Hale.** Il s'arrête et me sourit. Jasper ? Mais oui c'est ça ! J'y étais presque finalement ! Un sourire s'installe sur mes lèvres, je le regarde pendant quelques secondes puis sans qu'il ne s'y attende, je me lève en poussant un cri et me jette dans ses bras.

**- Jazz ! Mon Jazz ! C'est bien toi ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire. **Le fils de Phil se trouve là devant moi. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que c'était lui**. Qu'est-ce que je suis contente de te revoir ! Comment tu vas ? Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait toutes années ?** **Où étais-tu tout ce temps ?...** Il rit tandis que je ne prends même pas le temps de respirer. **_(N/R : Elle est longue à la détente. N/L: Mieux vaut tard que jamais !)_**

**- Stop Bella ! Laisse-moi le temps de te répondre ! **Continue-t-il tout en me rendant mon étreinte.

**- Désolée, **je lui réponds en faisant une petite moue.** Mais je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir !**

**- Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir ma Little Bell's. **Je lui tape légèrement le bras à l'entente de ce surnom et lui sourit grandement.

**- Mais comment as-tu su que je vivais ici ? **

**- Je ne le savais pas. J'habite juste à côté. Je venais te demander si tu n'avais pas reçu par erreur une lettre à mon nom.**

**-Tu habites à côté ? C'est génial ça ! On va pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu. Je n'ai pas regardé mon courrier. Bouge pas je vais voir. **Je me suis levée et j'ai attrapé la pile de lettres que j'ai posées négligemment sur la commode dans l'entrée. Après avoir feuilleté les différentes pubs, je remarquais une lettre qui ne m'est pas destinée. **Effectivement, il y a une lettre à ton nom. Tiens, ça va vient du ministère de l'éducation.**

**- Oui, j'attends ma nomination à mon nouveau poste de prof. **Continue t-il en attrapant la lettre et en l'ouvrant.

**- Quel heureux hasard ! Je suis aussi prof**, dis-je en souriant.

**- Ah oui ? Tu enseignes quoi. Moi c'est l'histoire.**

**- La littérature.**

**- Alors, je vais essayer de faire entrer des moments historiques dans le crâne des petites têtes blondes du lycée « Bellevue High School »**. Et là, j'explose de rire sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

**- Little Bell's, ce n'est pas gentil de rire sans moi**, dit-il avec un air faussement vexé sur le visage.

**- Désolée. C'est juste que c'est là-bas que je bosse aussi. Et j'imagine la tête des autres profs en te voyant arriver.**

**- Tu veux dire que nous allons travailler ensemble ?**

**- Oui. Et ça veut surtout dire que tu vas m'avoir sur le dos pendant un très long moment Hale.**

Ai-je ajouté en le pointant du doigt un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

….

Des fleurs, une immense plaine avec pleins fleurs... L'endroit semble féérique. Je suis debout près d'un grand chêne et j'observe les environs, admirative... Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Mon cerveau est à la fois subjugué par tant de beauté et anxieux par ma présence ici. J'ai cette sensation d'attendre quelqu'un, j'ai la sensation de connaître cet endroit même. Mais pourtant, non, je ne suis jamais venue ici. Mais que se passe-t-il ?

Mes réflexions s'arrêtent lorsqu'une présence de l'autre côté de la clairière apparaît. Il porte un pantalon assez large et une chemise dont les deux premiers boutons sont ouverts. Ses manches sont relevés et laisse apparaître une légère cicatrice sur l'un de ses avant bras musclés. Je constate qu'il est habillé tout en blanc. Cette couleur met en valeur ses cheveux cuivrés complètement désordonnés. Malheureusement je ne vois pas encore son visage. Je fronce les sourcils, ajuste ma vision à sa splendeur mais je ne vois rien. Quand à lui, il reste à sa place, sans bouger, à me fixer. Je me sens rougir face à son examen.

Enfin, il commence à avancer dans ma direction. Lentement. Trop lentement. Je veux le voir de plus près également, je veux pouvoir toucher sa beauté du bout des doigts mais mes jambes sont comme paralysées. Elles refusent de m'obéir alors que je reste bloquée sur place à devoir attendre qu'il arrive jusqu'à moi. Je tends les bras vers lui presque instinctivement. Pourquoi toutes ces réactions ? Aucunes idées... Je ne comprends ni pourquoi mon cœur s'accélère inexplicablement, ni pourquoi mes mains deviennent moites, ni pourquoi mes joues deviennent cramoisies lorsqu'un sourire en coin s'installe sur ses lèvres en voyant mes bras tendus vers lui. Lorsque son corps est assez proche du mien, sa main se relève et se porte à ma joue. Je regarde le petit pendentif basculant sur son torse et laisse une plainte admirative devant ses muscles dessinés sous cette chemise. Il est plus grand que moi et dans cette position, je ne peux pas voir son visage. Il prend ma main droite et la pose sur son cœur. Je le sens battre. Il bat au même rythme que le mien.

Je veux lever la tête pour voir à quoi il ressemble, mais il m'en empêche en me prenant subitement dans ses bras et en collant mon oreille sur son torse. J'entends la douce musique jouée par son organe vital et me laisse bercer par elle. Je suis bien et je n'ai pas envie de bouger. Je voudrais rester pour toujours à cet endroit. Pourquoi ? Est-ce normal ?

-**Es-tu réel ? **Ma voix chuchote contre ses pectoraux qui se soulèvent légèrement lorsqu'il se met à rire.

-**Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? **Me répond-il en caressant mes cheveux de sa main.

**- Qui es-tu ?** Je veux savoir, comprendre pourquoi mon corps réagit de cette façon à sa présence.**- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression de te connaître ? Comment connais-tu cet endroit ? Quel est ton nom ?**

Il se met à rire devant mon empressement. C'est le plus beau son qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre depuis longtemps. Il y a aussi un autre son que j'aime entendre mais il n'a pas sa place en ce lieu. C'est même un son que je ne peux entendre que dans le cadre professionnel.

**- Patience Mon ange. Tu comprendras qui je suis tôt ou tard... Je te fais confiance. Ouvre juste tes yeux et retrouve-moi...**

**- Te retrouver ? Mais où ? **Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire. Je n'écoute que d'une oreille en réalité, sa voix suave m'a déjà emporté à mille lieux d'ici.

**- Shut mon amour ! Profite du moment présent. **Mon amour ? Pourquoi ce doux mot donne une sensation si étrange dans mon cœur ? Mes pensées sont anéanties lorsqu'il se penche vers moi tout en soulevant mon menton. Tout doucement, ses lèvres se rapprochent des miennes. Mon cœur s'accélère et ma respiration devient erratique. Nos lèvres sont à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, il s'humidifie la bouche à l'aide de sa langue et frôle mes lèvres, me faisant fermer les yeux... J'ai l'impression de suffoquer, j'ai tellement envie qu'il m'embrasse. Mais au moment où je crois qu'il va le faire, un grand vide me submerge. J'ouvre les yeux pour constater qu'il s'est éloigné de moi. Il a cet éternel sourire en coin et se passe une main dans les cheveux tout en reculant.

- **N'oublie pas Mon ange, trouves moi ! Ne t'arrête pas aux apparences et trouve moi.** Il s'éloigne de plus en plus alors que je reste à ma place, incapable de bouger. Au plus il s'éloigne et au plus le noir m'envahit. Je veux bouger pour le rattraper mais je n'y arrive pas. Mes pieds sont comme cloués au sol.

**- Attends ! Ne pars pas ! Ne me laisse pas ! Dis-moi au moins ton nom !**

**- Cherche-moi mon amour. Je t'en supplie, retrouve moi... Vite... **Termine t-il alors qu'il disparaît définitivement.

Je peux à nouveau bouger et commence à courir dans la direction où il a disparut. Je cours sans m'arrêter mais je ne le retrouve pas. Je suis perdue et j'ai l'impression de tourner en rond. Tout d'un coup, je vois une lumière blanche au loin et décide de me diriger vers elle... Peut-être est-ce cet homme qui m'indique le chemin ? _**(N/R : Si c'est pas mignon ça. Ils rêvent tous les deux de la même chose au même moment. N/L: Ils seront beaucoup moins mignon dans pas longtemps...)**_

Plus j'avance, plus la lumière grossit. Soudain je tombe et ressens une violente douleur.

-**Putain mais qu'est-ce que... **Je ne termine pas ma phrase en réalisant que je suis étalée sur le sol de mon appartement le nez à quelques centimètres du parquet. Je me passe une main paresseuse sur le crâne et me relève légèrement pour constater que je m'étais endormie sur le canapé en compagnie de Jasper. C'est d'ailleurs à ce gros dormeur que je dois un merci pour cette chute mémorable.

Je décide de me lever et d'aller prendre un verre d'eau. Machinalement, j'attrape la bouteille d'eau ainsi qu'un verre dans le placard. Je le remplis tout en repensant à ce qu'il vient une nouvelle fois de se passer. Je porte le verre à mes lèvres et constate avec surprise que ma gorge est sèche alors que je bois le verre cul sec. J'ai encore rêvé d'un homme... Un putain de rêve trop étrange mais tellement envoutant. J'aimerais trouver cette personne. Est-il réel ou est-ce le fruit de mon imagination ? Ça ne va vraiment pas chez moi ces derniers temps ! Je perds la tête.

Lorsque je regarde l'horloge au dessus du frigo, je soupire de lassitude. Il n'est que 4h30, beaucoup trop tôt à mon goût. Je regarde en direction du fauteuil et constate que Jasper ronfle grandement, les bras étalés sur le canapé, et les jambes prenant toute la place. Je secoue de la tête amusée, puis je m'avance vers lui. J'attrape le plaid que je garde toujours à porter du canapé et le pose sur son corps terriblement fragile, surtout lorsqu'il dort. Un sourire de bienveillance m'envahit. Je suis contente de l'avoir retrouvé. Il faudra que je passe plus de temps avec lui. Il m'avait tellement manqué.

Je décide de le laisser dormir et pars finalement me coucher dans ma chambre. J'ai encore besoin de sommeil.

…

-**Putain mais c'est pas possible ! **Je sors de ma voiture, quelque peu énervée puis souffle fortement en me passant la main dans les cheveux. Je regarde autour de moi, la rue semble déserte. Il est passé vingt et une heure... Et merde ! Pour trouver un dépanneur à cette heure-ci. Je m'approche de mon capot et constate avec désolation que de la fumée sort de ce dernier.-**Et merde ! **Je continue, tout en cognant ma chaussure contre la roue.-**Aïe ! Putain de bordel de merde ! **Je ne peux m'empêcher de jurer surtout quand cette foutue voiture s'arrête brusquement en plein milieu de nul part et qu'apparemment il n'y a personne autour.

Je retourne finalement dans l'habitacle et fouille dans mon sac à la recherche de mon portable. Je vais appeler Jasper, au moins il sera quoi faire avec ce maudit engin. Malheureusement, je l'ai de toute évidence oublié. Je m'énerve d'avantage en jurant et tapant du pied puis finis par poser mon front contre le volant. Alors voyons les options qu'il nous reste... J'ai juste eu le temps de remarquer le petit chemin qui mène à une maison un peu plus haut. Je ne connais pas les environs. Je reviens du centre ville mais il y avait tellement de bouchon que j'ai décidé de prendre un autre chemin, pensant qu'il menait tous à Rome. Mais évidemment, il fallait se douter qu'avec ma veine éternelle, j'allais me perdre et que cette foutue voiture allait rendre l'âme en plein milieu de nul part.

Une fois calmée, j'attrape mon sac, je sors de la voiture et ferme toutes les portes. Je regarde une dernière fois le désastre avant de me passer une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux et de me diriger vers le chemin. Il n'est pas très loin heureusement. Je resserre mon manteau autour de moi, puis je m'avance assez rapidement sur la route déserte, espérant ne pas tomber sur un violeur ou un truc dans le genre. J'arrive enfin au niveau du chemin et suis soulagée d'être bientôt devant la porte de la maison, quand soudain un éclair traverse brusquement le ciel. Je sursaute évidemment et regarde tout autour de moi sentant les premières gouttes de pluie me tomber dessus. Putain ! Mais elle est encore loin cette maison ?

Dix minutes plus tard, j'arrive trempée devant la maison. La grande porte de la villa me fait face et j'hésite une minute avant de frapper. Il est déjà tard, j'ai une allure horrible et je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte. Cependant, un nouveau coup de tonnerre qui retentit non loin de moi réussit à me convaincre. Je souffle un coup, resserre une nouvelle fois mon manteau et tape à la porte. J'attends patiemment que quelqu'un vienne m'ouvrir malgré que je tremble de froid.

La porte s'entrouvre, deux yeux me font face, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère.- **Melle Swan ?**

**-Edward ? **_(_**_N/R : Ahhhh ! Veux la suite moi ! T'es pas gentille Luna ! N/L: Mouhahahaha !)_**

...

POVE.

**-Alors là non ! Il n'en est pas question ! Déjà, ce foutu gilet ne me ressemble pas alors un espèce de jean taille basse comme tu sais si bien le dire Alice, il en est hors de question !**

**-Ho aller Ed ! Juste pour essayer... S'il te plaît... **Elle me regarde avec ses petits yeux de chien battu et une moue à laquelle je ne pourrais jamais rien refuser. Je grogne puis attrape le vêtement à contrecœur. Comment j'en étais arrivé là ? Pff ! Stupide fierté !

… Quelques heures plutôt...

_-**Ed attends ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! **Je me retournais, les mains sur les hanches et le regard furax._

_-**Ha bon ? Et bien explique moi alors … **Avais-je fini en fixant ma meilleure amie. _

_-**Ok alors heu... Comment dire... Tu vois on est arrivé à un stade, Ben et moi, où nous sommes plus que des amoureux... Il est devenu mon meilleur ami également et mon confident comme toi tu l'étais jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive.** Je la regardais médusé. Elle venait clairement de dire que Ben avait pris ma place et que je n'étais plus rien pour elle. Je m'étais senti blessé et franchement, je n'avais pas besoin de ça. Je jetais un coup à Alice qui semblait fascinée par ses pieds puis regardait de nouveau Angie. **(N/R : Mais elle le fait exprès cette fille ou quoi ? N/L: Elle est maladroite apparemment c'est tout Rhea... Rentre les griffes ! mdr)**_

_-**Attends une seconde ! T'es entrain de me dire que je ne suis plus rien pour toi dès lors que tu as eu un petit ami ! Et bien merci infiniment ! Ça me touche beaucoup ! **Je me retenais de ne pas partir en courant et de les laisser sur place. J'avais la rage contre elle, j'avais la rage contre moi parce que j'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir été manipulé. Je me sentais trahis._

_-**Mais arrête de dire des conneries cinq minutes putain ! **Je relevais les yeux vers Angela plus que surpris de l'entendre jurer. Elle se passa la main sur le front et reprit plus calmement. -**Ben est important pour moi dans le sens où je passe le plus clair de mon temps avec lui. Évidemment qu'il est devenu un peu mon confident, c'est mon petit ami... Mais il ne changera jamais notre amitié Edward. Tu resteras mon meilleur ami quoiqu'il arrive et jamais Ben ou n'importe qui ne pourra l'enlever. D'accord ? Alors maintenant, tu te la fermes et tu nous suis ! **_

_Je la regardais surpris. Je ne l'avais jamais réellement vu s'énerver comme elle venait de le faire. Elle avait les joues rougies et on aurait presque pu croire que de la fumée sortait de ses oreilles. Alice à ses côtés, sourit puis me fit un clin d'œil. Je soupirai et m'approchai d'Angela pour passer un bras au dessus de ses épaules.-**C'est bon, je te crois... Excuse-moi ! **Lui avais-je dis résigné. Elle avait relevé les yeux et m'avait sourit. _

_-**T'es mon meilleur ami Ed. Tu ne devrais jamais douter. **Je lui souris une nouvelle fois, mais ses paroles avaient cependant ouvert une légère brèche en moi._

_-**J'aimerais trouver quelqu'un comme Ben et toi. **Elle n'avait pas compris ce que je voulais dire car elle me regardait d'une façon qui voulait dire, « mais tu nous as gros bêta ! »... Malheureusement, je ne parlais pas d'amitié.-**Non Angie... Je parle du fait d'avoir moi aussi quelqu'un avec qui partager des choses... Enfin... Tu vois.**_

_Ce fut à cet instant qu'Alice entra dans la conversation. Elle m'attrapa le bras et me sourit grandement. Je la regardais ne comprenant pas ce qui lui prenait.-**Ed, Ed, Ed... Voyons... Comment veux-tu trouver en étant comme ça … **Me désigna-t-elle de la main. Je regardais mon allure et ne voyais pas ce qu'elle entendait par là. Je savais certes que je ne faisais pas partie de ce que l'on appelle « des beaux gosses » mais j'avais pleins d'autres qualités... Et sérieusement, je ne m'imaginais pas différent qu'à cet instant._

_-**Je ne vois pas ce qui cloche. J'aime être comme je suis. **Elle secoua la tête. J'attrapais ses valises et je les plaçais dans le coffre. J'eus juste le temps de la voir jeter un œil à Angela avant que je ne sois poussé dans la voiture, les clés déjà sur le contact prêt à démarrer._

_-**Ne nous dépose pas tout de suite chez Angela Edward. On a quelque chose de plus urgent à ****faire avec toi avant... **Son ton était sans appel. Je savais que j'allais regretter ma remarque sur le fait de vouloir quelqu'un dans ma vie. Alice avait un sourire machiavélique et j'avais compris à cet instant que tout allait changer à partir de maintenant._

…

Voilà comment j'en étais arrivé là. Ça fait plus de quatre heures qu'elles me font essayer toutes sortes de tenues. Elles se plaisent à me torturer tandis que j'endure en silence les « Mouais bof ! » d'un côté ou les « Putain Ed mais t'es canon ! » de l'autre. Je suis fatigué, j'en ai marre d'essayer différent tee-shirts, pulls, vestes, caleçons, jusqu'aux chaussettes.

Je me regarde dans la glace pour la trois centième fois depuis quatre heures, et suis surpris de l'effet qu'apporte ce pantalon à ma tenue. Alice a décidé de m'affubler d'un tee-shirt assez simple gris mais assez moulant. Elle a relevé l'avant du tee-shirt au dessus de ma ceinture, le coinçant dans mon pantalon permettant de voir l'inscription calvin klein de la ceinture assortie à mes baskets. Ça ne rend pas trop mal... finalement...

Je relève les yeux vers mon visage et constate que le gel sur mes cheveux à foutue le camp et qu'ils sont incroyablement décoiffés. L'attrait de devoir essayer des vêtements pendant toute une après-midi. J'essaie de les remettre en place mais en vain... Ils n'en font définitivement qu'à leurs têtes.

-**Aller Edward ! Montre-nous ! **Lorsque j'ouvre le rideau de ma cabine, Angela et Alice placent toutes les deux une main devant leur bouche en signe de surprise. Elles restent à me regarder sous toutes les coutures alors que je me sens affreusement mal. Puis elles se regardent et se tapent dans la main.-**Parfait ! **Disent-elles en cœur.

…

Vingt heure trente.

Je rentre enfin chez moi, épuisé... Heureusement que mes parents sont absents. J'ai au moins la maison pour moi seul. Je pose les sacs sur le canapé et tout en enlevant mes nouvelles baskets derniers cris, je m'affale sur le sofa et pose mes pieds sur la table du salon.

J'ai enfin ramené les filles qui s'étaient amusées de toute évidence comme des folles toute l'après-midi et je soupire de bonheur en me disant que je suis enfin tranquille jusqu'à lundi. Quel bonheur...

J'allume la télé, et me décide à me préparer à manger. Je regarde dans le frigo mais rien ne me fait réellement envie, hormis peut-être les restes du chinois qu'on avait pris à emporter la veille. J'opte pour les restes et les placent dans le micro-ondes.

Je bataille depuis bien cinq minutes pour faire fonctionner ce truc lorsque la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Un violent coup de tonnerre au même moment. Je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'il y avait de l'orage.

Une de mes mains atterrit dans mes cheveux, les ébouriffant plus que nécessaire alors que je me détends tout en allant ouvrir. Je me poste finalement derrière le bois et regarde par entrebâillement qui vient à cette heure-ci. C'est à ce moment là que je la vois.

J'entrouvre la bouche, la regardant droit dans les yeux tandis que mon cœur s'accélère.-**Melle Swan ? **Ma voix tremble tandis qu'elle me regarde surprise.

-**Edward ? **Nous nous fixons un long moment sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne bouge. Cependant, je prends enfin conscience qu'elle est encore dehors et trempée de la tête au pied lorsqu'elle laisse échapper un éternuement.

-**Oh excusez-moi... Je vous en prie... Entrez... **Elle me regarde une seconde puis inspire un grand coup avant de pénétrer chez moi. Elle s'avance prudemment dans la pièce tout en regardant autour d'elle, tandis que je me précipite sur mes lunettes que j'ai oubliées sur la petite commode dans l'entrée. Je les remets sur mon nez alors que je laisse mes yeux s'attarder sur sa personne.

Elle est encore plus belle qu'à l'habitude. Ses cheveux semblent plus longs, certainement parce qu'ils sont mouillés. Elle me tourne le dos, me permettant de regarder comme ses fesses sont merveilleusement mises en valeur dans ce jean, elle porte de petits escarpins tout à fait charmants. Je vois la ligne de son cou alors qu'elle passe ses cheveux sur le côté pour les essorer sommairement. Je déglutis puis m'avance enfin vers elle.- **Vous êtes trempée... **lui dis-je doucement en m'approchant d'elle. Je l'entends soupirer alors qu'elle ne se retourne toujours pas. Je m'approche d'avantage et du bout des doigts je passe ma main sur le tissu de son manteau.-**Donnez moi ça, je vais le faire sécher et je vais aller vous chercher une serviette. Vous allez tomber malade. **Elle ne répond toujours rien, tandis que mes mains effleurent la douceur de son cou lorsque je lui enlève son manteau. J'entrevois quelques frissons me faisant resserrer mes doigts sur le manteau et m'éloigne rapidement d'elle. Son odeur est si forte, sa présence me rend fou et j'ai peur à cet instant de me laisser aller.

Je passe à ses côtés sans la regarder puis monte rapidement les escaliers. J'entre dans la salle de bain et attrape les premières serviettes qui passent puis je redescends tout aussi rapidement.

Lorsque j'arrive en haut des escaliers, ma prof de littérature est juste en bas. Ses mains entourant sa poitrine, la mettant délicieusement en valeur, ses longs cheveux mouillés tombant sur ses épaules frêles, ses vêtements lui collant à la peau. Elle m'aperçoit enfin et se mord la lèvre inférieure tandis que ses joues rosissent légèrement. Mon dieu aide moi à résister !

Je déglutis de nouveau puis m'avance vers elle. Je lui tends la serviette et effleure ses doigts, m'envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps.

-**Alors, **Dis-je en m'éloignant d'elle, lui laissant un peu d'intimité pour se sécher.-**Qu'est-ce vous faites ici ? **J'arrive dans la cuisine, j'ouvre le micro-ondes et regarde d'un œil curieux les boites dans l'appareil. Hum... Ce n'est peut-être pas assez chaud. Je décide de le remettre une minute puis me retourne attendant qu'elle me réponde, les deux mains appuyées sur le plan de travail, et le regard baissé.

-**Et bien, en fait, ma voiture est tombée en panne. Elle refuse de démarrer... Je ne savais pas où aller. J'ai suivi le chemin et me voilà chez toi. **Me dit-elle du salon.

-**Oh ! Vous voulez peut-être appeler un dépanneur ? **Je lui demande en ouvrant le micro-ondes pour prendre les boites avec la nourriture. Évidemment, cette fois elles sont trop chaudes et je les lâches tandis qu'elles s'échouent sur le sol bruyamment. **-Et merde ! **

**-Oui si ça ne te dérange... **Elle ne finit sa phrase, alertée par mon juron tandis qu'elle se place devant moi. Je ne l'ai pas vu jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose sa main sur la mienne alors que je commence à ramasser mes catastrophes.-**Est-ce que ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas brûlé ? **Me dit-elle à quelques centimètres de mon visage tandis qu'elle observe avec minutie ma main. Je me sens tout de suite déstabilisé, excité, envieux... ma virilité s'est alors fièrement dressée soudainement dans mon pantalon tandis qu'elle porte mes doigts à ses lèvres pour leur donner un baiser. Ma bouche s'entrouvre, mes yeux se ferment... Putain ! Je vais pas tenir ! Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide... _(_**_N/R : Mais c'est pas vrai ! Encore coupé au moment d'un passage intéressant ! C'est pas du tout frustrant tout ça ! N/L: Ouais bein si on dévoile tout maintenant, ça va gâcher le plaisir vous ne croyez pas ?)_**

…

POV B

Lundi matin, retour au boulot. C'est Jasper qui m'a accompagné ce matin. Ma voiture étant toujours chez le garagiste, ça me permet de passer plus de temps avec lui. Arrivés devant l'école, nous nous sommes séparés, chacun partant de son côté. Il doit passer voir le proviseur pour prendre ses fonctions et connaître son emploi du temps. Alors que moi, j'ai cours...

J'entre dans la salle des professeurs et je vois que beaucoup de mes collègues sont déjà là. Je les salue chaleureusement et me dirige vers mon casier pour prendre les livres dont j'ai besoin. Une feuille tombe alors à mes pieds quand je l'ouvre. Est-ce mon admirateur qui m'a encore écrit un magnifique poème ? Je m'empresse de ramasser le papier et de partir en cours car la cloche vient d'annoncer le début de la journée.

Je ne cesse de penser à ce papier dans ma poche durant tout le trajet vers la salle de classe. Il faut que je le lise vite car il m'obsède trop. Je décide alors de donner un petit devoir à ma première classe pour pouvoir le lire tranquillement. Les élèves ne sont pas contents et moi, cela me donne du travail supplémentaire, mais tant pis.

Après m'être assurée qu'ils soient bien tous concentrés sur leur travail, je prends le mot dans ma poche et le déplie. Je suis déçue car ce n'est pas mon admirateur. Ce n'est pas la même écriture. Je décide néanmoins de lire On ne sait jamais, cela peut être important. C'est encore un poème.

_« L'amour est clair comme le jour,_

_L'amour est simple comme le bonjour,_

_L'amour est nu comme la main,_

_C'est ton amour et le mien… »_

_D.V_

Je n'y crois pas ! C'est Démétri qui a mis ce mot dans mon casier ! Apparemment ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière ne lui a pas fait comprendre que je n'étais pas intéressée. Il dit qu'il m'aime mais il n'est pas capable d'écrire un poème par lui-même. Il est allé recopier un poème de Jacques Prévert. C'est pathétique. Il va falloir que j'aie une nouvelle discussion avec lui, et pas plus tard qu'à l'interclasse.

A peine la cloche a-t-elle sonné que je dis à mes élèves qu'ils ont cinq minutes de pause. Ils sont étonnés car généralement, je ne laisse pas de pause quand j'ai une classe plusieurs heures d'affilées. Mais là, c'est différent. En plus, je sais que Démétri a cours à côté et qu'il va sortir. Je me rue alors hors de la classe et intercepte Demetri. _**(N/R : Aïe, Aïe ! Ca va chauffer pour Demetri. N/L: Il est con ce prof sérieux !)**_

**- Demetri ! Il faut qu'on parle toi et moi !** Lui dis-je en colère.

**- Ah je comprends que tu as lu mon mot. Tu vois ! Moi aussi je peux être romantique.** A sa réplique, j'éclate de rire.

**- Romantique ! Tu rigoles j'espère, **je réplique plus fort pour que tout le monde dans le couloir m'entende**. En quoi recopier un poème de Prévert prouve que tu es romantique ? Tu ne fais que plagier. Tu sais quoi, tu es pathétique Demetri. Ne t'avise plus jamais de m'approcher ou de m'adresser la parole.**

Tout le couloir éclate de rire et les élèves se moquent ouvertement de lui. Mais je m'en fiche. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. Je veux me retourner quand je sens une main agripper fortement mon poignet.

**- Comment oses-tu m'humilier ainsi devant les élèves ? Tu crois que tu peux m'allumer comme tu l'as fait et ne pas en payer les conséquences ? Et bien laisse moi te dire que tu te trompes ma jolie.**

**- Lâche-moi de suite !** Je lui réplique en gardant mon calme. Il serait trop satisfait de voir la peur sur mon visage. Certains élèves commencent à se rapprocher de nous pour intervenir.

**- Sinon quoi ?**

**- Sinon je vais voir le proviseur et je porte plainte pour harcèlement contre toi.**

**- Tu ne le feras pas ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que ça t'excite lorsque je me comporte comme ça avec toi. En fait, je suis sûr que tu ne veux qu'une chose : que je te baise devant tout le monde, là maintenant dans ce couloir. **Ma main libre va de suite s'abattre sur sa joue.

**- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans ta tête ? Tu es malade ! Il faut te faire soigner. Et lâche-moi !**

Il veut répliquer en me frappant lui aussi. Mais, il est tellement en colère qu'il ne voit pas Jasper arriver derrière lui et bloquer son bras.

**- Tu la lâches de suite si tu ne veux pas avoir de problème. **_(N/R : Jasper, mon héros !)_

**- T'es qui toi ? Pas question que je la lâche.**

**- A ta guise, **lui répond Jasper en tordant son bras de plus en plus.

Une grimace de douleur apparaît sur le visage de Demetri. Après quelques minutes, il lâche enfin mon bras et Jasper desserre un peu sa poigne sur son bras. Il le retourne et le regarde méchamment.

**- Si jamais, tu t'avises de toucher ou de t'approcher encore une seule fois de Bella, tu vas comprendre ce que signifie le terme souffrir. C'est compris ?**

**- Non mais qui es-tu pour oser me menacer dans un établissement scolaire et en plus devant témoin ? Je vais aller porter plainte pour agression. Et j'ai tous les élèves ici présents qui pourront témoigner pour moi.**

**- On pourra surtout témoigner que c'est vous qui avez agressé Melle Swan en premier et que ce monsieur s'est interposé, **dit un élève. Tous les autres montrent leur accord par des chuchotements et des hochements de tête.

**- Bien, cela étant réglé, Monsieur, laissez-moi vous dire que vous ne méritez pas d'enseigner à des élèves. Les professeurs sont censés montrer le bon exemple à leurs élèves et non le mauvais. Et surtout pas quand il s'agit de maltraiter une femme. Votre conduite est indigne des femmes…**

Je n'entends plus le monologue de Jasper. Mes yeux se sont posés sur un jeune homme dans la foule. Ses cheveux cuivrés coiffés en bataille et ses magnifiques yeux verts. Il à l'air tellement différent de l'autre fois... Plus adulte, plus viril mais pas tout à fait à l'aise... Je souris rien qu'au souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé et me perdis quelques secondes dans mes pensées.

**- Bella ! Bella !**

La voix de Jasper me tire de ma contemplation. Je me tourne brusquement vers lui. **– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jasper ?**

**- Je te demandais juste si tu voulais aller voir le proviseur pour lui parler de la conduite inqualifiable de cet homme.**

**- Euh non… Je pense que Demetri a compris pour de bon cette fois, **dis-je précipitamment pour pouvoir regarder une nouvelle fois la foule d'élève qui arrive.** Allez, tout le monde retourne en cours, la récréation est terminée !**

Je refais face à l'endroit où se trouve mon adonis mais il n'y a plus personne. C'est dépitée que je retourne donner mon cours.

…

POV E

Lundi matin. J'arrive au lycée habillé et coiffé comme les filles ont exigé que je le fasse. Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté ? Je ne me sens pas à l'aise comme ça. Toutes les filles du lycée me reluquent comme si j'étais de la viande fraîche. C'est dégoutant. D'autant plus, qu'Alice et Angela m'ont affublé de lentilles, j'y voyais pas très bien pour être honnête. Tout était un peu trouble. Je me suis vautré contre un poteau, je suis rentré dans une petite dizaine d'élève sans y faire attention. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est que je n'ai pris aucune remarque.

J'arrive finalement dans le couloir pour mon cours d'histoire. Il paraît qu'on a un nouveau prof pour remplacer la vieille Mme Tanner partie en longue maladie pour dépression. Tant mieux. On aura peut-être des cours d'histoire correct pour une fois. Je retrouve les filles dans un gros attroupement. Les autres élèves entourent trois professeurs : Melle Swan, Mr Volturi qui tient la première par le poignet, et enfin un deuxième homme que je ne connais pas qui fait en sorte que Volturi lâche ma belle prof de littérature.

Je n'écoute pas ce qu'ils se disent parce que mon regard vient de se connecter à celui de Melle Swan. Le sien est étrange. Je savais qu'il changerait après cette nuit là... Je savais qu'elle ne me verrait plus de la même façon. Mais n'était-ce pas ce que j'espérais ? _**(N/L: Hahaha...)**_

Puis elle semble se réveiller et elle se retourne vers les deux autres. J'en profite pour faire signe aux filles que je vais en cours. Je leur fais savoir que je les retrouverai à la fin de la journée chez moi pour faire ce qu'elles appellent un débriefing. Est-ce mal si je n'ai pas vraiment hâte ?...

…

Les cours sont enfin terminés pour aujourd'hui. Tout le monde n'a fait que parler de l'altercation qu'il y a eu entre les trois profs. Ce qui n'est pas une mauvaise chose en soi, puisque cela m'a permis de passer inaperçu... Cela dit, je ne suis pas fâché de rentrer chez moi et de ne plus en entendre parler.

Je me gare devant la maison et vois que mes parents sont rentrés de leur voyage. Je suis content de les revoir même si le fait d'avoir la maison pour moi ce week-end était plutôt cool. Surtout quand certaines images me reviennent en tête. Un sourire m'inonde tandis que mes joues se réchauffent subitement...

J'entre dans la maison et vais directement dans la cuisine. Je souris de nouveau, voyant ma mère s'activait pour me préparer le gouter. Elle rayonne et chante légèrement tout en retirant les cookies du four.

-** Bonsoir maman ! C'était bien ce week-end ? **Lui dis-je en passant la porte de la cuisine et en m'installant sur le tabouret près du bar.

Elle lève la tête et me regarde bizarrement. Elle attrape le grand couteau de cuisine à côté d'elle et me dit soudain d'une voix tremblante...**- Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous chez moi ?**

A suivre.

…...

**Ok ! Maintenant que vous avez savouré notre chapitre, nous on veut savourer vos commentaires... **

**Pleins de questions en ressortent, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce week-end alors qu'Edward avait la maison pour lui tout seul, comment s'est passé la fin du relooking d'Edward, comment va évoluer la relation Ed/Angie après le relooking, Edward va t-il devenir un tombeur ? Arf ! J'en sais rien pour tout vous dire... Hihi... Enfin si peut-être..**

**A très vite ! **

**On vous aime...**

**R&L**


	4. Chapter 4 Un coup de foudre ?

Hello Everybody !

Ici Lunaland ! Encore moi qui poste ce soir... Rhea était beaucoup trop occupé avec Mickey aujourd'hui d'où ma présence.

Alors d'abord, nous tenions à nous excuser pour notre évident retard... J'espère franchement que ça n'en lassera pas certaines d'entre vous. Sachez qu'on a défini avec Rhea une publication par mois pour nos fictions... Du moins, ce sera comme ça jusqu'à ce que je finisse quelques une. Histoire de me libérer plus de temps, surtout que tout le monde sait que Rhea est ma Beta chouchounette d'amour. Du coup, on est toutes les deux débordées. Avec ça on rajoute le taf, les petits amis (enfin surtout pour ma part) et les autres fictions sur lesquelles on travaille. Mais bon ! Je ne suis pas là pour nous trouver des excuses.

Un chapitre tout beau tout nouveau vous attend. J'espère franchement qu'il vous plaira. Mais d'abord, réponses aux non-inscrites:

Leeloup, Merci beaucoup de nous laissez ton avis sur la fiction. Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise. Les passages manquants dans le chapitre précédent arrive. On ne voulait pas trop en dire d'un coup, d'où les passage manquant. Mais ils sont là ! Donc bonne lecture !

Pat. Comme d'habitude je suis super ravie de constater que tu es présente aussi sur cette fiction. Je suis plus que ravie qu'elle t'emballe et NON on ne compte pas faire d'Edward un tombeur. Je trouve qu'il y a bien assez de fiction avec un Ed en connard de première tu ne trouves pas ? Et puis, j'ai envie de découverte, de fragilité et ensuite de... Humm.. Quelque chose de plus homme et viril. Mais toujours avec la même nana. Donc pas d'Ed coureur de Jupon. Rassurée ? lol Merci encore pour ton temps et ta review. Elle nous touche beaucoup ! Gros bisous

Anne, Excellent chapitre ? Waho ! Alors là merci ! On en attendait pas tant ! lol C'est vrai qu'avec Rhea on s'entend super bien dans nos idées du coup, j'espère franchement que ça se ressens dans notre façon d'écrire. Alors encore merci. Ensuite pour répondre à tes questions, tu crois sérieusement que la mère d'Ed ne le reconnaitra pas ? Rho t'es dure là ! Et sinon, pour le reste, je te laisse le découvrir maintenant. Encore merci pour tout. T'es super !

Voilà ! Je voulais juste remercier une dernière tout le monde pour nous laisser vos impressions. En ce temps de crise de review ça fait du bien de sentir qu'on est appréciées. Merci encore à tout le monde. Un coucou particulier à mes Volturi&Rob.

Sur ce, place au chapitre !

...

POV E.

_Elle leva la tête et me regarda bizarrement. Elle attrapa le grand couteau de cuisine à côté d'elle et me dit soudain d'une voix tremblante...__**- Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous chez moi ?**_

Je me reculai subitement et levai les mains devant ma poitrine.-**Hey maman ! C'est moi ! Edward ! **Bon, certes ! Je trouvais sa réaction plus qu'excessive, mais je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer. Je savais que le changement était plus que brutal et ça pourrait me toucher, mais au lieu de ça, j'étais apeuré... La preuve en était que ma propre mère ne me reconnaissait pas.

Lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était entrain de menacer son fils avec un couteau, elle le lâcha subitement et se précipita sur moi. Ses mains palpèrent mon front, mes joues.-**Mais que t'est-il arrivé mon chéri ? Où sont tes lunettes ? Et... Enfin je veux dire... Pourquoi n'as-tu pas de gel ? Et où sont tes bretelles préférées ? **Elle débitait tout un flot de paroles alors que ses mains m'analysaient.

Je pris ses mains dans les miennes.-**Maman.. Calme-toi... Tout va bien d'accord ? **Je parlais d'une voix calme, essayant de la rassurer et de lui montrer que j'étais toujours son fils.-**C'est toujours moi d'accord ? Je reste Edward... ton fils... **Ma phrase se terminait alors que je la regardai droit dans les yeux. Elle sembla s'en convaincre et me sourit finalement. Je finis par lâcher ses mains et me reculai d'elle. Je me baissai, ramassai le couteau et le posai sur le plan de travail. Elle ne bougeait toujours pas et continuait de m'analyser sous toutes les coutures.

-**Mais tu.. Tu ne comptes pas m'expliquer... Pourquoi ce changement ? Et qui en est l'investigateur ? **Je soufflai, puis attrapai mes lunettes dans la poche arrière de mon jean. Je n'avais pas pu résister à l'idée de les garder sur moi. C'était comme une piqure de rappel de qui j'étais réellement, elles me permettaient de garder les pieds sur terre et ça me faisait du bien.

Ma mère sourit une nouvelle fois lorsqu'elle me vit porter mes lunettes à mon visage. Puis, elle retourna vers ce qu'elle était entrain de faire, tout en m'écoutant d'une oreille attentive. Je m'assis sur l'un des tabourets près d'elle et commençai à expliquer tout ce qu'il s'était passé à ma mère. Que ce soit du réveil d'Angela à l'arrivée d'Alice. Je m'abstins bien sûr de lui parler de mon manque d'affection qui était à l'origine de mon changement et continuai jusqu'à l'épisode des essayages.

-**Je te jure maman... Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi gêné. C'est incroyable. **Elle sourit et se pencha vers moi.

-**Je dois dire que je suis très heureuse que tu te sois fait une nouvelle amie. Surtout si cette Alice a réussi à te convaincre de te faire plus élégant. Tu es très beau mon fils... **Une chaleur s'insinua jusqu'à mes joues. Je baissai les yeux et tentai de me faire le plus discret possible. Je devais avouer que malgré mon hypothétique tentative de passer inaperçu aujourd'hui, à plusieurs reprises des filles étaient venues m'aborder...

… _Flash-back..._

_Je tentais depuis le matin de passer le plus inaperçu possible. Restant le plus à l'écart du monde, cherchant chaque fois des regards familiers, arrivant le premier en classe pour me faire le plus petit possible et discret. Pourtant, chaque fois je sentais quelques regards se braquer sur moi. J'entendis des chuchotements lorsque je passais à côté d'un groupe de fille. _

_Je baissai la tête et continuai ma route jusqu'à ma salle de cours. Le prof n'était pas encore là. Je me dépêchais de rentrer dans la salle et de m'assoir à ma paillasse. Mon nez plongé dans mes livres, je lisais distraitement quelques lignes attendant que le cours commence enfin._

_-__**Hum ! **__Un raclement de gorge tenta visiblement d'attirer mon attention. Je relevai les yeux et tombais nez à nez avec... Heu... Elle était dans ma classe depuis combien d'années déjà ? -__**Salut ! Tu es nouveau ? **__Je la regardais surpris. Ma bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Elle attendit quelques secondes puis regarda derrière elle, visiblement gênée de mon manque de paroles. Lorsqu'elle me regarda une nouvelle fois, elle s'avança vers moi, mettant sa poitrine outrageusement en avant, et me souffla à l'oreille.-__**Bien, quand tu seras décidé à parler, fais moi signe... **__Elle glissa un papier sur mon livre puis après un clin d'œil et un dernier sourire, elle s'éloigna. _

_Je n'avais pas tout compris à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mes yeux se portèrent sur le papier juste sous mes yeux. Un numéro de téléphone suivi d'un ''Victoria'' y était inscrit. Soudain, une grimace me gagna. Elle ne m'avait pas reconnu alors que j'étais dans sa classe depuis plus de trois ans. Je relevais les yeux vers la porte quelques secondes, rassemblant mes pensées, lorsque je vis mademoiselle Swan passer devant cette dernière. Elle croisa mon regard, puis un sourire léger s'installa sur son si doux visage. Avant que je ne puisse réagir, elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Je restais pensif quelques secondes, puis attrapai le papier et le déchirai pour le jeter en sortant. _

… _Fin du flash-back..._

-**Enfin, tu vois le genre... **Une grimace s'empara de moi tandis que je me levais de ma place.-**Juste avec** **un nouveau jean et une nouvelle coiffure, et tout de suite, elles semblent toutes avoir envie de me parler. **

**-Edward... Vois le bon côté des choses. Ça te permettra peut-être de te faire de nouveaux amis. **

**-Maman, des amis j'en ai déjà et franchement, si ces personnes se préoccupent de moi maintenant parce que je porte une veste Armani ou parce que je porte les dernières levi's alors c'est qu'elles n'en valent sérieusement pas la peine. Ne compte pas sur moi pour faire semblant de ne pas être celui que je suis. **

**-Tu connais Armani toi ? **Fit-elle en me dévisageant amusée. Je secouai la tête et levai les yeux au ciel.

**-Ne te moque pas de moi ! **J'haussai les épaules et soupirai.-**Alice m'a obligé à apprendre les plus grands noms de la mode pour ma simple culture personnelle d'après ses propres mots... Autant te dire que je n'ai pas du tout envie d'en parler. **Je sortis de la cuisine sous les rires de ma mère puis montai dans ma chambre. Je m'affalai sur mon lit, posai mes écouteurs sur mes oreilles et repensais une nouvelle fois à ce qui s'était passé samedi...

… _Flash-back... _

**Ceci est juste un petit rappel du chapitre précédent quand nous coupons le passage avec Edward à l'aéroport.**

_**-**__**Ne nous dépose pas tout de suite chez Angela Edward. On a quelque chose de plus urgent à faire avec toi avant... **__Son ton était sans appel. Je savais que j'allais regretter ma remarque sur le fait de vouloir quelqu'un dans ma vie. Alice avait un sourire machiavélique et j'avais compris à cet instant que tout allait changer à partir de maintenant._

_Ce fut de cette façon que je me retrouvai en plein Seattle. Les filles m'avaient di que leur soi-disant urgence était qu'elles avaient faim et qu'elles voulaient m'inviter au resto pour se faire pardonner. Et moi comme l'imbécile que je suis, je n'avais pas marché mais couru dans leur traquenard. Parce que oui c'était un piège. Nous nous étions installés à la terrasse d'un petit resto italien très sympa de ma connaissance. Le patron était un ami de ma mère. Elle avait refait la décoration de la salle et au fur et à mesure de l'avancée des travaux, ils étaient devenus amis. Je soupçonnais même Luigi d'en pincer un peu pour elle. Mais je savais que mon père n'avait pas de soucis à se faire. Mes parents s'aimaient comme au premier jour. C'en était même parfois agaçant quand on vivait avec eux et que l'on avait personne avec qui partager les mêmes sentiments._

_**- Alors Edward, dis-moi tout. Quelle est ton type de fille ?**__ La question d'Alice eut le mérite de me sortir de mes pensées et de me désarçonner pendant quelques secondes._

_**- Heu.. Pourquoi tu me poses cette question Alice ?**_

_**- Tut, Tut… Réponds déjà à ma question et je t'expliquerais tout après.**_

_Je pris un temps de réflexion pour savoir ce que j'allais lui dire. Devais-je lui faire la description de mon ange et de Melle Swan ? Devais-je inventer une fille idéale complètement bidon pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille par la suite._

_**- Rhoooo ! Allez Ed ! Tu dois bien avoir un type de fille idéale !**_

_**- Pas vraiment Alice… Je… Je n'ai jamais vraiment réfléchi en fait**__, je lui répondis. Elle me fit une moue boudeuse qui d'ailleurs, ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose._

_Pendant environ quinze minutes, il n'y eut plus un bruit à notre table. C'en était reposant. J'en profitais pour repenser tranquillement à mon ange. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander qui elle était, si je la reverrais cette nuit dans mes rêves ? J'avais la sensation que je la connaissais mais je n'arrivais pas à remettre un visage et un nom sur elle. Et cela en était très frustrant._

_**- Je sais !**__ Cria soudain Alice, en faisant sursauter et par la même occasion, renverser ce qui restait dans mon assiette sur mon pantalon._

_**- Putain Alice ! Regarde ce que tu m'as fait faire ! Mon pantalon est foutu maintenant.**_

_**- C'est pas grave, je t'en rachèterais un autre**__, me dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. A ce moment-là, je ne me doutais pas de l'enfer qu'elle allait me faire vivre. Je poussai un profond soupir en me pinçant l'arête du nez et en exhortant au calme._

_**- Et est-ce que tu peux nous dire ce que tu sais ? **__demanda Angela à sa cousine tout en souriant. Elle devait déjà se douter de ce qu'Alice avait en tête._

_**- C'est très simple**__, lui répondit la pile électrique en sautillant sur son siège et en tapant des mains comme une gamine de cinq ans qui rencontre le père noël. __**Toi et moi allons poser des questions à Edward pour découvrir quel genre de fille il préfère**__._

_**- excellente idée ma chère. Comme ça après on pourra lui trouver une copine.**_

_**-Oh oh les filles ! On se calme de suite ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour trouver une petite amie.**_

_**- Mais bien sûr Ed ! C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que tu es encore seul, **me dit Alice avec un sourire narquois._

_**- Tu sais quoi Alice, tu me fais chier ! Si c'est pour que vous me cassiez les pieds toute la journée, je préfère me casser. Vous n'aurez qu'à vous débrouiller pour rentrer à Forks !**__ Et je me levais en les laissant en plan à la table._

_J'avais besoin de me retrouver seul pour évacuer ma colère et surtout ma déception envers Alice. En fin de compte, elle était comme les autres à juger les gens. J'étais également peiné par la réaction d'Angela. Elle n'avait pas essayé de me retenir. Je fus sortis de mes pensées par la sonnerie insistante de mon portable. Je regardai qui m'appelait et décidai de ne pas répondre. Au contraire, je pris la décision de l'éteindre. Je ne voulais parler à personne en ce moment. Enfin il y avait une personne à qui je voulais parler. Mon ange. Elle me manquait et en une nuit elle m'était devenue vitale. J'avais besoin d'elle à mes côtés._

_Mes pas m'avaient mené jusqu'à un parc sans que je m'en rende compte. Je partis m'asseoir au bord du petit étang et sortis mon cahier. A défaut de parler à mon ange, je pouvais toujours lui écrire ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Je lui décrivis mon enfance avec Esmé et Carlisle, leur amour et leur patience envers moi. Ma rencontre assez chaotique avec Angela et puis ensuite avec Ben. Les cours magiques de Melle Swan et ce qu'elle m'inspire. Et enfin elle, mon ange et tout ce qu'elle pouvait m'apporter. Mon envie de la connaître dans la vie réelle, de pouvoir parler avec elle, me balader les rues de Seattle, lui faire découvrir en vrai ma clairière._

_Mon moment de quiétude fut détruit par l'arrivée de deux hystériques qui me sautèrent dessus._

_**- Pardon Ed, pardon ! Je ne voulais pas te vexer ni te faire de mal**__, me dit une Alice toute penaude._

_**- Et moi j'aurais du l'arrêter avant**__, poursuivit Angela. __**Je sais que parfois je pousse le bouchon un peu trop loin et j'en suis désolée. Mais c'est parce que je n'aime pas te savoir triste et seul dans la vie sans personne avec qui finir tes jours.**_

_**- Angie**__… soufflai-je. __**Je trouverais la bonne personne quand le moment sera venu**__._

_- __**Oui mais avoue que ton look n'aide pas à la faire venir**__, renchérit Alice._

_**- Alice, la personne qui m'est destinée m'aimera avec le physique et le look que j'ai ou alors c'est qu'elle n'est pas faite pour moi**__._

_**- Oui mais tu verras qu'avoir un look à la page te permettra de te faire de l'expérience. Parce que comment feras-tu quand tu trouveras la bonne personne si tu es incapable d'aller la voir parce que tu as honte ou que tu es trop timide**__._

_Je ne sus quoi lui répondre. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il me suffisait de me souvenir de __combien Angela avait galéré pour pouvoir sortir avec Ben. Je soupirai un bon coup et me remis face à l'étang. Personne ne parlait et cela en était vraiment apaisant. Je pouvais distinguer le son du vent dans les feuilles, le croassement des grenouilles sur les nénuphars, les canards qui appelaient leurs congénères, les enfants jouant dans l'aire de jeux à quelques mètres de nous. Je me posais des questions. Est-ce que je devais changer pour qu'un jour mon ange me remarque. Un détail de mon rêve me revint alors en mémoire. J'étais complètement différent dedans, tant au niveau physique qu'au niveau vestimentaire. Je compris alors que c'est de cette façon que mon ange me reconnaitrait._

_**- Alice, pourquoi voulais-tu savoir qu'elle est mon type de filles ?**__ lui demandai-je au bout d'un moment._

_**- C'est pour te trouver un look adapté**__, me répondit-elle franchement. Je soupirai encore une fois._

_**- Ok Alice, pose tes questions. Mais si elles sont top personnelles, je ne te répondrais pas.**_

_**- Merci Ed ! **__me dit-elle en tapant dans ses mains.__** Tu vas voir, on va te faire un look d'enfer et la fille de tes rêves te tombera dans les bras**__._

_Fin du flash-back_

Et c'est de cette façon que mon après-midi en enfer débuta. Après leurs questions, Alice et Angela me traînèrent dans les magasins. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en me souvenant de la tête d'Alice quand nous étions arrivés devant le magasin d'Armani. Mon calvaire avait pris fin vers vingt heures et ce fut soulagé que je rentrais chez moi. C'était la sonnette de la maison qui avait sonné le début de la plus belle soirée de ma vie depuis très longtemps.

_Flash-back_

_**-Mademoiselle Swan... **__Je respirais fortement. Tout mon corps semblait prit de tremblement alors que ses lèvres étaient si près des miennes._

_-__**Shutt... Ne parle plus Edward... **__Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure alors que le marron de ses iris était presque devenu noir._

_Je ne pouvais plus. J'avais besoin de la toucher, de me prouver que même mes rêves les plus fous n'étaient que de pâles copies en comparaison de la vérité. Elle était devant moi, si douce et si fragile. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et son front perlait encore de quelques gouttes de pluie. Son parfum semblait plus fort et foutrement excitant. Je m'humidifiai les lèvres et doucement mon visage s'approcha du sien. Je savais que je ne devais pas. C'était déraisonnable et j'allais surement avoir de gros problèmes... Mais, c'était plus fort que moi... Elle m'appelait telle une sirène dans un épisode de l'Odyssée. Son corps chantait pour moi et ses yeux, si sauvages, me semblaient beaucoup trop irréels pour mon bien. J'avais l'impression de rêver. Encore une fois... _

_L'air était saturé et son souffle frappait contre mon visage alors qu'elle ne bougeait pas de sa place. Elle me regardait. Ses yeux semblaient être fascinés par ce qu'il voyait tandis que de légères rougeurs me gagnèrent. Ce dut être le déclencheur du retour à la réalité, car soudainement elle cligna des yeux et se recula. _

_-__**J'aurais besoin d'un téléphone... Enfin, je... Il faudrait que j'appelle un dépanneur.. **__Dès qu'elle eut finit sa phrase, elle se leva, mettant un maximum de distance entre nous. Que venait-il de se passer exactement ? Je ne savais pas. J'étais plus qu'étonné d'avoir ressentit toute cette tension __entre nous. C'était comme si la pièce était pleine d'électricité et bon sang ! C'était difficile de __supporter le retour à la réalité. Ma virilité était fièrement érigée dans mon jean. Heureusement celui-ci n'était pas serré. On ne pouvait donc pas trop voir mon petit problème mécanique. Malheureusement, malgré l'invisibilité physique, mon cerveau bouillonnait et une envie brutale de mon professeur de littérature me submergea. Je n'avais jamais eu de relation quelconque avec une fille. Que ce soit un baiser ou un rapport plus intime. J'étais ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de totalement vierge et je n'avais jamais réellement connu les plaisirs de la masturbation. Bien que depuis que je l'avais rencontré, je devais avouer qu'il m'arrivait de me caresser, mais je n'avais jamais passé ce cap... intime..._

_De nouveau, des rougeurs envahirent mon visage alors que je me détournais de son corps et m'avançais vers le téléphone. Je respirais calmement, tentant d'apaiser mon petit problème et de reprendre mes esprits. _

_Lorsque je pris le combiné, un violent éclair éclata suivi de près par le grondement du tonnerre. L'électricité se coupa subitement, nous laissant pratiquement dans la pénombre du au temps et surtout à l'heure tardive._

_-__**Edward … **__Me héla-t-elle. Mon prénom dans sa bouche était un pur délice. J'aurais voulu l'entendre pour tout autre chose. J'aurais voulu qu'elle soit allongée sur ce plan de cuisine et j'aurais voulu être entre ses jambes, respirant la douce odeur de son corps... Edward ! Ressaisis-toi merde ! _

_Je me retournai vers mademoiselle Swan et grimaçai._

_-__**Je crois qu'on a un petit problème. **__Chuchotai-je. Le téléphone à la main, j'actionnai le bouton d'appel mais aucun son ne sortit.-__**Il n'y a pas de tonalité. **__Soufflai-je. Je ne savais pas si je devais être heureux de me dire qu'elle allait passer un peu de temps avec moi ou si je devais commencer à m'inquiéter des foutues réactions de mon corps en sa présence. C'était comme si mon esprit s'évadait et que ma putain de bite agissait à ma place. Je n'avais certainement pas l'habitude de jurer mais merde ! Elle me rendait fou._

_**-Comment je vais faire ? Je... Je ne peux pas rester chez toi toute la nuit. Ce... Je.. Je ne voudrais pas te déranger. Et puis tes parents vont certainement se demander...**_

_-__**Mes parents ne sont pas là du week-end... **__Je lui coupai la parole. _

_-__**Ho ! **__Dit-elle, le visage impassible. Un nouveau coup de tonnerre retentit bruyamment. J'entendis mon professeur sursauter alors qu'elle s'approchait à tout allure de moi.-__**Je... **__Elle plaça son bras contre le mien et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Nous étions dans la pénombre, certes, mais je pouvais voir l'éclat de ses yeux chaque fois qu'un éclair se manifestait. Elle était tout simplement encore plus belle que d'habitude. Son visage était contracté par la peur pourtant cela n'enlevait en rien la délicatesse de ses traits.-__**Excuse moi.. Mais j'ai jamais été rassurée par ses manifestations météorologiques. **__Continua-t-elle, en se collant toujours plus à moi et en regardant tout autour d'elle. _

_-__**N'ayez pas peur. Je suis là. **__Lui susurrai-je. Ma voix était plus rauque à cause de la tension dans tout mon corps face à sa proximité, et mon esprit s'était définitivement fait la malle. Mes hormones semblaient avoir pris le contrôle de mes actes, car je m'étais approché de son oreille et je lui avais chuchoté des paroles qu'elle devait penser apaisante mais qui pourtant sonnaient avec un double sens pour moi.-__**Je ne vous laisserai pas... Je vous protégerai. **__J'entendis sa respiration s'accélérer, je sentis son corps se tendre alors que sa main sur mon bras se contractait. Était-ce mes mots qui la mettait dans tout ses états ? _

_J'étais si proche de sa chaleur, que je pouvais ressentir les effluves de son parfum. Je pouvais sentir __la douceur de sa peau et la tension autour de nous. C'était bizarrement intense, tellement fort. Comme une connexion surréaliste entre elle et moi. Comme si les choses étaient naturelles. _

_Elle releva la tête vers mon regard et fronça les sourcils alors que son haleine percuta mon visage me procurant d'innombrables frissons. Les ressentaient-elle ?_

_-__**Tu... Tu as changé.. **__Ce n'était pas une question. Elle analysa les traits de mon visage, toujours les sourcils froncés.-__**On dirait que... Tu es... Plus adulte. **__Finit-elle comme pour elle même. Son regard était plongé dans le mien et je ne pouvais me résoudre à ne pas sourire. _

_Elle sembla être éblouie quelques secondes. Depuis quand j'éblouissais les femmes ? Surtout elle. Elle se reprit une nouvelle fois et s'éloigna de moi.-__**Je crois que je vais y aller. Je... Je me débrouillerais ne t'en fais pas. **__Elle commençait à s'éloigner vers la porte lorsque je lui attrapai le bras._

_-__**Non, ne partez pas ! **__Je savais que ma voix sonnait comme une prière mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. J'avais envie de rester près d'elle.-__**Il... Il pleut beaucoup trop et nous avons des chambres d'amis. **__Elle tourna son visage vers moi et sembla réfléchir.-__**Je vous en prie... **__J'avançai encore, jusqu'à me retrouver à quelques centimètres de son corps. Elle me paraissait plus petite que ce que j'imaginais. Je devais faire facilement une tête de plus qu'elle. Mon souffle frappa contre son front alors que je m'approchais encore, m'enivrant de son essence.-__**Restez... **__Terminais-je fébrilement. _

_Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les miens. Je me sentais transporté par la rivière de chocolat qui s'étalait devant moi. Des tas de sentiments semblaient faire rage en elle, mais de nouveau elle se reprit et acquiesça.-__**Je n'ai pas d'autre solution je crois de toute façon. **__Elle s'éloigna légèrement de moi, mais je sentais encore les picotements de son toucher sur mon bras, et ma virilité se tendit affreusement me rappelant à son bon souvenir. _

_-__**Je vais chercher des bougies... Heu... Installez vous dans le salon. Enfin, faites comme chez vous... **__Dis-je gêné. J'avais envie de la toucher. J'avais envie de l'installer dans ce maudit canapé et de lui faire toutes ces choses auxquelles je n'avais jamais pensé avant de la connaître. Essayant de me contenir une nouvelle fois, je me détournai de son intense regard, la contournai tout en retenant un soupir de plaisir rien qu'à l'entente de sa respiration chamboulée. Je me dirigeai vers les escaliers. _

_-__**Edward... **__Elle m'attrapa le poignet me faisant me retourner. Son regard était effrayé alors que le ciel faisait encore rage à l'extérieur.-__**Ne... Ne me laisse pas... S'il te plait. **__Je souris. Je ne pouvais faire que ça. Elle était si belle, si fragile et tellement désirable. Tout mon être crié Isabelle Swan, mais pourtant, je savais pertinemment qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre nous. C'était mon professeur de littérature. Elle était plus âgée que moi de plusieurs années et elle était beaucoup trop bien pour une personne comme moi. Mais à cet instant, devant la chaleur de son corps, oui, j'avais espéré un plus avec cette femme. J'avais entrevu une petite étincelle dans ses yeux et j'avais eu la sensation d'être plus qu'un jeune adolescent asocial et dénué de toute maturité. Je me sentais un homme, fort et puissant. Je me sentais vivant, terriblement vivant. C'était une sensation divine que je n'avais plus senti depuis tellement d'années et.. C'était grâce à elle. _

_-__**Suivez moi dans ce cas. **__J'attrapai sa main et nous guidai à travers le hall de la maison. Sa main dans la mienne me rendait fou. Ses mouvements étaient si fluides, gracieux et tellement enivrants. Je fermais les yeux l'espace d'un instant, gardant mon calme, essayant de faire abstraction des millions de frissons qui m'assaillaient chaque fois plus. J'en étais arrivé au point que même la __petite démangeaison que provoquait le glissement de quelques mèches de cheveux sur mon front ne me dérangeait plus. Je n'avais aucune envie de détacher ma main de celle d'Isabella, si bien que je m'étais habitué à cette sensation de chatouille. Mais qu'importait... Ma main se resserrait sur celle __de mon professeur alors que je nous faisais monter les escaliers silencieusement. Je voulais graver ce moment à tout jamais. _

_-__**Tu... Tu n'as pas peur d'être seul ? **__Elle tentait de faire la conversation. Je souris devant sa tentative et tournai légèrement le visage vers elle pour lui parler._

_-__**Non pas vraiment. J'aime la solitude. **__Lui répondis-je machinalement. Je ne mentais pas d'ailleurs. J'aimais être seul.. C'était reposant et je n'avais de compte à rendre à personne. Se satisfaire de soi même, je crois que c'était mon but jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Encore une fois, cette routine solitaire commençait à m'ennuyer et j'avais envie de combler mes nuits avec une femme comme elle. _

_-__**Je crois que je ne suis pas surprise. Tu as l'air tellement différent des autres garçons de ton âge. Quelque fois, quand je ferme les yeux et que je.. **__Soudain, elle se stoppa et rougit. Je n'avais jamais vu apparaître de si belles rougeurs sur son visage. C'était une première et j'avouais que ma virilité n'en était que plus heureuse. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse une nouvelle fois. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de telles pensées envers cette femme merveilleuse. Bien qu'elle ne devait certainement pas se rendre compte du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur les hommes.-__**Peu importe.. Oublie ça. **__Continua-t-elle distraitement. _

_Je décidais de ne pas y faire plus attention. Elle avait bien le droit de me parler de ce qu'elle voulait. Je n'étais personne pour lui poser tout un tas de questions, bien que l'envie de la connaître toujours plus me démangeait. J'étais curieux de savoir qui elle était réellement. Je voulais connaître toutes les choses qui faisait d'elle, la jeune femme qu'elle était aujourd'hui. J'avais envie juste de connaître sa couleur préférée, la première chose qu'elle faisait quand elle se couchait, le cd qu'elle avait dans sa voiture... Oui, tout ce qui avait d'insignifiant aurait pu me subjuguer. Tout ce qui la faisait être elle m'intéressait. _

_**-Où m'emmènes-tu ? **__J'avais envie de lui hurler 'dans ma chambre'. J'avais envie de la plaquer contre le mur à nos côtés et j'avais envie de gouter à sa peau. J'avais envie de glisser mes mains sur ses hanches et de lui faire crier mon nom. Mais au lieu de cela, je m'arrêtai devant la porte du bureau de mon père._

_-__**Carlisle Cullen, cache une armada de bougies dans son bureau. Il semblerait que la vie très... amoureuse de mes parents l'oblige à garder le stock de bougies dans cette pièce pensant que je ne suis pas au courant de leur petit jeu d'adultes dirons nous.. **__Je débitais mes paroles sans réfléchir jusqu'à ce que je réalise que je parlais de la vie sexuelle de mes parents à mon professeur. Je grimaçai alors que ma main qui ne tenait pas la sienne passa dans mes cheveux.-__**Je ne sais pas... Enfin, je voulais pas vous dire tout ça.. Je.. C'est stupide. **__Finis-je en la regardant enfin droit dans les yeux. Elle me fixait et un léger sourire gagna son visage jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'était mise à rire sans aucune retenue. Ce son était un doux carillon à mes oreilles et j'étais heureux de lui procurer cette insouciance. _

_Je la laissais rire, souriant moi aussi de mes paroles et ouvris la porte nous faisant pénétrer dans la pièce. Elle se calma doucement et releva ses yeux vers moi, toujours souriante.-__**ça fait du bien... **__Elle s'essuya une larme au coin de son œil droit à l'aide de sa main libre. Ne voulait-elle pas se séparer de moi elle non plus ? Non, ce ne pouvait être cela. C'était certainement dû à la peur qu'elle avait de l'orage.-__**Merci... **__Elle me regardait si intensément, c'était à la fois doux et indomptable. _

_Ma main droite remonta jusqu'à son visage. Je recueillis une larme sur mon pouce doucement traçant le dessous de son œil, là où une légère teinte bleutée gisait.-__**C'était un plaisir. **__Chuchotai-je presque à moi même. Elle esquissa un sourire, mais cette fois plus léger mais tellement plus profond que les autres puis ce fut comme si elle s'avançait vers moi. Je sentis tout à coup son corps proche du mien, sa poitrine effleurait mon torse, son souffle contre mes lèvres. Je ne l'avais pas vu bouger, trop pris dans ma contemplation mais les sensations de son corps si... Hum... Je fermai les yeux et attendis qu'enfin mon rêve devienne réalité, en vain. _

_Un petit rire s'en suivit me faisant rouvrir les yeux alors que sa main tirait sur mon bras pour que je la suive.-__**Alors, où sont les bougies ? **__Dit-elle légèrement. Je fus surpris de voir la vitesse à laquelle elle pouvait se détacher des choses. J'étais encore dans l'éblouissement total de son sourire alors qu'elle ne semblait même pas s'en être rendue compte. Ce qui au final était tout à fait normal vu que je n'étais personne._

_..._Fin du flash-back...

**-Aïe ! Mais ça va pas la tête ! **Criai-je sur Angela qui venait de me lancer un livre dessus. Je me relevai vivement de ma place et les regardai énervé.

-**Tu rêvais encore... **Me siffla-t-elle.

-**A tel point que tu ne nous as même pas entendues arriver. **Continua Alice en riant. Je me passai une main paresseuse dans les cheveux et les regardai en grimaçant. M'étais-je autant perdu dans mes pensées au point de ne plus entendre ni voir des personnes aussi bruyantes qu'elles ? Isabella me faisait vraiment perdre la tête.

Je me réinstallai comme il fallait sur le lit, éteignit ma chaine hi-fi à l'aide de ma télécommande et regardai les deux jeunes filles s'installer sur mon lit elles aussi, mais face à moi.

-**Pourquoi vous êtes là ? **Finis-je par demander irrité.

-**Ben on est venu aux nouvelles... **Dit Alice le visage amusé.

**-Notre débriefing Ed ! **Renchérit Angie comme une évidence. Je me tapai le front d'une main et grimaçai légèrement. J'avais oublié qu'elles devaient venir pour ça, et pour être franc, la dernière chose dont j'avais envie c'était de leur raconter ma journée. Je préférais pour l'instant, rester seul et vaquer à mes souvenirs.

-**Vous êtes sûr que ça ne peut pas attendre demain ? De toute façon il ne s'est rien passé et je suis crevé là... Alors bon, si ça ne vous dérange pas...**Je leur indiquai la porte d'un signe de main et mis une main dans mes cheveux.

**-T'es pas drôle ! **Bouda Angela tout en restant pourtant bien installée à sa place. Alice quand à elle, me regardait et me faisait des petits yeux.-**Aller Ed... Raconte-nous un peu ce que ça fait d'être considéré comme le nouveau Robert Pattinson de l'école... **Me dit cette dernière.

Je relevai les yeux vers elles et restai la bouche ouverte, ne sachant quoi dire. Puis mon corps réagit alors que je rougis... un peu...

-**Quoi ? Robert qui ? **Elles se regardèrent et se mirent à rire de façon parfaitement ridicule, alors que je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qu'elles racontaient.

-**Figure toi, que tu n'as peut-être pas remarqué tous les regards posés sur toi aujourd'hui, mais d'après nos petits sondages auprès de la gente féminine, tu es devenu la nouvelle coqueluche du lycée et pratiquement toutes les nanas de l'école sont prêtes à n'importe quoi ****pour un rendez-vous avec notre beau gosse national. **Angela débitait ses paroles alors que ma grimace s'agrandit. Je ne cherchais pas tout ça. Je ne voulais pas être considéré comme le ''beau gosse'' de cette école. Je voulais juste de finir mes études et partir à la fac pour construire mon avenir.

-**Je ne suis pas un beau gosse et je n'ai pas envie de le devenir ! **Affirmai-je en retenant ma colère. Les entendre parler de moi de cette façon me révulsait prodigieusement. Je n'aimais pas cette idée d'être considéré comme le Pat Roberson... Ou je ne savais quoi !

-**Ho que si tu es beau Edward ! Et non seulement tu plais aux lycéennes mais en plus, il semblerait que même certaines profs te regardent avec un peu plus d'insistance. **Continua Alice toujours en riant.

Je la regardai interloqué. Ce fut tremblant que j'osais poser ma question.-**Pour... Pourquoi tu dis ça ? **

**-Et bien, à plusieurs reprises aujourd'hui, il nous a semblé voir la belle Isabella Swan, notre chère professeur de littérature te regarder plus qu'il ne le faudrait pour une personne du corps enseignant. **Dit Angela souriante. Je la regardai puis baissai les yeux sur mes mains. J'avais chaud et je me sentais affreusement mal. J'étais sûr qu'elles disaient n'importe quoi. C'était certainement ce qu'il s'était passé ce week-end qui expliquait son soudain intérêt pour moi, mais j'étais sûr qu'elles faisaient fausses routes. Mademoiselle Swan, ne me regarderait jamais comme autre chose que son élève, peu importe ce qu'il avait pu se passer ou non ! Point final ! Alors pourquoi j'avais cette envie d'y croire ? Pff ! Il fallait que j'arrête ça !

-**C'est ridicule. **Affirmai-je en reportant mon regard sur un point derrière elles.

-**Non, je t'assure Ed ! Elle t'a suivi du regard plusieurs fois et elle semblait te dévorer des yeux. **Alice semblait si convaincue par ce qu'elle affirmait. Je ne répondis pas, ne sachant réellement pas qu'en penser mais cette simple phrase avait réussi à faire mouche. Se pourrait-il que mon changement vestimentaire ait fait réagir le cœur Ô combien merveilleux de ma sublime professeur ? Non ! Non ! Je ne devais pas y croire. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Pourtant, ce week-end, lorsqu'elle était près de moi, j'avais senti quelque chose. Elle me regardait différemment des autres fois. Elle semblait captivée par ma personne et elle ne m'avait pas quitté d'une seconde...

… Flash-back...

_**-Alors Edward ? **__M'avait-elle répété. __**Où sont les bougies ? **__Je revins au moment présent et avançai vers le grand bureau de Carlisle Cullen. J'ouvris le premier tiroir et sortis la clé qui ouvrait l'armoire à nos côtés. _

_Je me plaçai ensuite devant cette armoire et cherchai le trou de serrure. Tout ce temps, mademoiselle Swan resta derrière moi. Je sentais son regard posé sur mon dos et je sentais le sang affluer vers mon sexe. _

_L'armoire s'ouvrit enfin. Je récupérai les bougies qui étaient derrière différents dossiers que traitaient mon père, et me retournai vers Isabella souriant.-__**J'ai trouvé ! **__Lui dis-je en plaçant les bougies devant nos visages. Elle me rendit mon sourire et s'approcha, les prenant dans ses mains. A __ce moment-là, son regard se porta sur la grande armoire et elle tomba sur une photo de moi, plus jeune, avec mes parents... Mes vrais parents. _

_Elle eut un regard surpris dans ma direction et je savais qu'elle avait parfaitement vu malgré la __pénombre la ressemblance entre toutes les personnes présentes sur la photo.-__**Que t'est-il arrivé ? **__Souffla-t-elle en posant sa main sur ma joue alors que ses yeux s'accrochaient aux miens._

_-__**Rien d'important. **__Chuchotai-je en approchant d'avantage ma joue contre sa paume. La chaleur de cette dernière était si douce et bienfaitrice que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir me fondre dedans. _

_-__**Je crois pourtant que c'est tout le contraire. **__Finit-elle en attrapant d'une main tremblante le cadre photo. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer en voyant les personnes dessus et une larme m'échappa. Non ! Il ne fallait pas que je craque ! _

_Je lui pris le cadre, peut-être un peu trop brusquement, le replacé dans l'armoire et la refermée sous le regard surpris de mon professeur. Lorsque je lui refis face, une douleur pointa dans ses yeux et je m'en voulus tout de suite pour mes gestes brutaux.-__**Excusez moi… Je ne voulais pas... **__Je ne finis pas ma phrase. Je baissai la tête et lâchai sa main. _

_-__**Edward... **__Sa voix était un réel murmure tandis qu'elle reprenait ma main dans la sienne. Je relevais les yeux vers elle et fus éblouis par son regard si intense et son petit sourire, pourtant triste. _

_-__**Vous venez ? **__Je l'emmenais une nouvelle fois vers le salon doucement, cherchant au passage à ne pas nous faire trébucher à cause du peu de visibilité que nous avions. Lorsque j'arrivais au niveau des grands fauteuils, je lui indiquai de s'assoir et partis dans la cuisine chercher allumettes et verres. Je supposais qu'elle pourrait avoir soif._

_-__**Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? **__Elle secoua la tête mais je posai quand même la bouteille d'eau sur la table. Elle avait posé les bougies sur la petite table basse à nos côtés, et je m'attelai à toutes les allumer._

_Une légère lumière nous entourait alors que je m'assis sur le divan à mon tour, essayant de garder un maximum de distance entre nous. __**-Vous tremblez ? **__Constatai-je en l'amenant vers moi. J'attrapai un plaid de mon autre main tandis que je la blottissais dans mes bras. Même si elle fut surprise ou mal à l'aise, elle n'en dit rien. Elle s'installa tandis que je plaçais la petite couverture sur nous et elle souffla de bienêtre quand la chaleur se propagea en elle. Je souris contre ses cheveux et m'installai plus confortablement moi aussi. Mes bras entouraient tout son corps. Ma tête était posée sur le dessus de son crâne et mes jambes étaient allongées, entremêlées avec les siennes. Dire que j'étais bien serait un doux euphémisme par rapport à ce que je ressentais. _

_Je savais que ce n'était certainement pas une conduite à avoir envers son professeur, mais au vue des tremblements de froid et de peur de cette femme contre moi, je ne pouvais me comporter autrement. _

_Ce soir, nous n'étions qu'Isabella et Edward. Deux personnes coincées dans une maison, sans électricité et sans chauffage. __**-Vous allez mieux ? **__Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander tout en frictionnant légèrement ses bras par dessus la couverture._

_-__**Hum... **__Etait-ce un gémissement ? Mes pensées furent brèves lorsque je sentis les mains de mon professeur passer sous mon tee-shirt pour se loger sur mon ventre nu. Des frissons insatiables m'envahirent tandis que je retenais un grognement de plaisir. -__**Tu es tellement chaud. **__Souffla-t-elle __contre ma peau. J'étais tétanisé, complètement excité mais en même temps terriblement nerveux. C'était la première fois qu'une femme avait de tels gestes envers moi et c'était si... fort._

_-__**Mademoiselle Swan... **__Ne pus-je m'empêcher de geindre. Mon érection me faisait mal dans mon __pantalon et si elle continuait à agir de cette façon, je n'étais plus sûr de pouvoir résister à la tentation de laisser libre court à mon deuxième cerveau... Ma bite ! Parce que j'avais beau scander la stupidité de certains mecs de mon âge, je ne pouvais pas réagir autrement qu'eux lorsque cette femme merveilleuse était près de moi. Surtout lorsqu'elle glissait ses main sur mon ventre. Je sentis son souffle chaud contre ma clavicule alors que ses cheveux me chatouillèrent le menton. Pitié ! Aidez-moi ! _

_M'avait-elle entendu ? Car elle se releva subitement et posa une main sur sa bouche.-__**Je... Je suis désolée... Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend... **__Dit-elle précipitamment tout en essayant de se détacher de mes jambes. _

_Je me relevai moi aussi, m'asseyant et attrapant son visage entre mes mains. Ses jambes étaient finalement enroulés autour de ma taille, je sentais sa féminité bouillante malgré l'épaisse couche de vêtements entre nous. Mais je tentais de garder mon calme et de la rassurer. C'était de ma faute, c'était moi qui l'avait rapproché de mon corps et c'était moi qui ne pouvait m'empêcher de me laisser aller près d'elle. _

_-__**Vous n'avez rien fait mademoiselle. Je vous assure que ce n'est rien. Vous êtes juste effrayée par l'orage et c'est votre façon de vous rassurer. Je ne m'en plains nullement croyez moi. **__Je lui parlais de la façon la plus convaincante possible. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'éloigne en réalité, sa proximité était apaisante et son corps un pur délice._

_-__**Ce n'est pas correct Edward... Mon dieu j'ai tellement honte ! Je suis désolée... Je vais... Je vais me débrouiller et je vais m'en aller de chez toi. **__Elle commençait à s'agiter dans mes bras, faisant sans le vouloir des mouvements sur mon sexe dur. Je retenais les vagues de chaleur qui me submergeait et je tentais de la garder contre moi._

_-__**Non ! **__Criai-je presque. J'avais besoin de l'avoir près de moi. Je voulais tellement continuer à me sentir vivant. __**-Restez... S'il vous plait. **__La suppliai-je en encrant mes yeux dans les siens. Je pouvais y voir une marée de sentiments contradictoires, je pouvais voir qu'elle luttait contre ce qu'elle voulait et je sentais que ses défenses s'effritaient petit à petit.-__**S'il vous plait... **__Murmurai-je une nouvelle fois. Je la lâchai doucement, puis me rallongeai, replaçant ses mains sur mon ventre fébrilement alors que mon dos touchait l'oreiller derrière moi. Mes mains se placèrent sur ses épaules, je l'aidais à se réinstaller toujours nos regards accrochés et l'observais admiratif. Elle était tellement sensuelle. Surtout au moment où elle se mordit la lèvre et souffla pour enfin céder à mes suppliques. Son corps se reposa contre le mien et le calme de la pièce ressurgit. _

_Nous entendions juste le tonnerre gronder à l'extérieur alors que je n'écoutais que sa respiration tranquille et que mes mains caressaient ses cheveux en un geste apaisant. Je la sentais se raidir à chaque rafale de vent, je la sentais sursauter à chaque hurlement du ciel, son corps heurtant le mien toujours plus. Mais, j'étais heureux de ça. Cela voulait dire qu'elle était réelle et bien dans mes bras. Peut importe ce que l'éthique voulait, j'étais heur²eux dans ses bras. _

_Elle sursauta une nouvelle fois et je décidais de lui parler pour la détendre. _

_-__**C'était mes parents.. **__Chuchotai-je. J'avais toujours peur de casser le calme ambiant alors je ne parlais jamais trop fort, voulant la rassurer, laissant ma voix rendue rauque par l'envie, s'installer autour d'elle. Elle frissonna à ce son et releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans le mien. Je voyais qu'elle essayait de comprendre bien que ma phrase ne devait pas l'aider.-__**Sur le cadre, dans **__**le bureau de Carlisle. C'était mes vrais parents. **__Répétai-je. _

_-__**Tes vrais parents ? **__Elle fronça les sourcils essayant de rassembler ses idées._

_-__**Carlisle et Esmée Cullen m'ont recueillis chez eux il y a quelques années après la mort de mes parents. **__Je regardai distraitement la boucle que je tenais dans les mains alors qu'elle me fixait toujours._

_-__**Comment... **__Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres puis repris.-__**Je veux dire comment est-ce arrivé ? **_

_Je tournai la boucle sur mon index puis reportai mon regard sur le chocolat profond devant moi.-__**Un incendie... J'ai eu la chance d'être sauvé mais pas eux. **__Terminai-je le regard baissé._

_-__**Je suis désolée. **__Chuchota-t-elle. Je lui souris puis plaçai une main réconfortante sur sa joue._

_-__**Vous ne devriez pas... C'était il y a longtemps et je vais bien aujourd'hui. **__Dis-je sûr de moi, voulant lui montrer que j'étais fort, bien plus fort que tout le monde semblait le penser._

_-__**J'en suis convaincue. **__Dit-elle en se réinstallant contre moi. Pourquoi lui avais-je parlé de ça ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Mais j'étais bien en sa compagnie et c'était plus facile de lui en parler que d'ignorer ce que cette photo représentait à mes yeux. Elle était le symbole de ce que j'étais autrefois. Carlisle la gardait dans son armoire parce que j'avais voulu la jeter quelques mois après mon emménagement chez les Cullen. J'avais eu une crise de folie et je m'étais énervé sur toutes mes affaires, les arrachant, les cassant. Je jetais tout et j'hurlais. J'étais arrivé à la dernière photo qui représentait les Masen et je l'avais jeté dans la poubelle. La vitre du cadre avait cédé sous l'impact, éparpillant le verre dans la pièce et alertant mes nouveaux parents. Lorsqu'il était monté, Carlisle avait récupéré la photo et l'avait gardé dans son bureau. _

_Puis je m'étais calmé j'étais ensuite allé m'expliquer avec lui dans son bureau, et il m'avait dit qu'il garderait cette dernière photo dans l'armoire jusqu'à ce que j'éprouve le besoin de la récupérer. Je ne l'avais jamais fait encore... Et... Je ne m'en sentais toujours pas près. -__**Je suppose qu'ils te manquent ? **__Me dit-elle. Elle parlait contre ma poitrine, répercutant la chaleur de son haleine contre mon tee-shirt. _

_-__**Quelques fois oui... **__Mes bras se resserrèrent autour d'elle inconsciemment et je blottis mon nez dans son cou. Après cela, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlions plus. Je me contentais d'écouter sa respiration devenir régulière et me laissais aller à mes pensées où je nous imaginais elle et moi, plus intime que nous ne le serions jamais. Mais c'était de stupides pensées irréalisables et il fallait que je me fasse une raison. _

_J'osais néanmoins la regarder... Elle était si paisible alors que la nuit l'emportait sur son esprit. Ses paupières étaient fermées et tressautaient quelques fois.. Elle rêvait. Sa bouche était entrouverte, laissant échapper son souffle régulier. Son cou était dégagé et laissait entrevoir la douceur de sa peau. Je ne pouvais faire autrement que de laisser glisser ma main sur cette endroit, sentant ses frissons sous mes doigts. J'avais envie de penser à Isabella comme à autre chose que mon professeur, j'avais envie de me dire que nos années de différences ne changeraient rien quand à la nature de ce que j'éprouvais pour elle. Je voulais croire qu'il pourrait se passer quelque chose avec ma charmante professeur de littérature. Je voulais croire qu'elle pouvait être mon ange. A bien la regarder, elles avaient toutes les deux des similitudes. Leurs cheveux étaient de la même couleur et de la même longueur. Elles avaient la même silhouette et la même démarche. Un espoir fou me prit alors. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait être la même personne ?_

_En réponse à mes pensées, je l'entendis gémir dans son sommeil tandis que ses mains se serrèrent contre mon tee-shirt. Je crus entendre un vague 'Edward' avant que le sommeil ne m'emporte moi aussi. _

…

_Mes yeux s'étaient ouverts difficilement par le peu de sommeil que j'avais eu. Je sentais un poids contre mon torse alors que la sensation d'avoir rêver la nuit dernière me tiraillait l'estomac. Mon dos était courbaturé et ma nuque me faisait affreusement mal. Je relevais la tête pour regarder ce qui m'empêcher de bouger lorsqu'une chevelure brune apparut. N'était-ce pas censé être un rêve ? D'une main délicate, je dégageai les quelques mèches de cheveux barrant le visage de la jeune femme et souris de plaisir en constatant que ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle était bien là, contre moi. Encore plus belle que jamais. Ses joues étaient rosées à cause de son sommeil. Ses cheveux étaient dans tous les sens formant un magnifique auréole autour d'elle. Ses lèvres charnues et invitantes tremblèrent. Je me penchai encore un peu, respirant l'odeur de sa chevelure et laissant ma main caressait sa joue. _

_Ses yeux clignèrent puis elle finit par les ouvrir.-__**Bonjour... **__Lui dis-je souriant. _

_Elle se releva et rougit.-__**Bonjour Edward. **__Elle se mordit la lèvre puis elle prit appui sur mon torse pour se relever.-__**Désolée... Je.. Je me suis endormie. **__Mon sourire s'agrandit lorsque je vit sa lèvre coincée entre ses dents._

_-__**Moi aussi, ça tombe bien. **__Répondis-je en me relevant sur mes coudes._

_Elle baissa les yeux puis s'éloigna de moi, faisant retomber la couverture sur mes jambes et dévoilant sa chemise ouverte, me laissant entrevoir le haut de sa poitrine. Je fixai cet endroit et déglutis. Ma respiration se coupa alors que l'envie d'elle me reprit plus vivement qu'hier encore. Mon érection matinale était bien présente et j'étais heureux de m'être endormi avec mes vêtements de la veille. _

_Elle finit par s'éloigner et remit rapidement ses vêtements en place lorsqu'elle eut constaté sa tenue. Ce fut avec des rougeurs au niveau des joues qu'elle se recula et chercha son sac des yeux. Lorsqu'elle le trouva toujours sans un mot, elle sortit un papier avec un numéro de téléphone dessus. Elle alla jusqu'à la cuisine récupérer le téléphone fixe de la veille et le porta à son oreille. Je supposais qu'à partir de cet instant, notre petit moment était terminé. Elle allait partir et j'allais retrouver mon quotidien, fade et ennuyant. Depuis quand pensais-je comme ça ? Le simple fait d'avoir passé la soirée avec elle, avait changé ma vision des choses. Je voulais être près d'elle. Ma vie sans Isabella Swan me semblait insipide et je voulais encore goûter au plaisir de sentir son corps contre le mien._

_J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne l'entendis pas revenir vers moi et s'assoir sur le fauteuil à mes côtés. Je décalai mes jambes pour lui laisser plus de place et la regardai tandis qu'elle me souriait. Sa main effleura ma joue et déjà je me sentis fondre devant elle._

_-__**Je dois partir. **__J'entendis le son de sa voix rauque. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être déçu qu'elle parte si tôt, mais il fallait que je me fasse une raison. Elle était mon professeur et elle n'était que cela. Que je veuille plus ou non ne changerait rien. _

_-__**Oh ! **__Ce fut tout ce que je fus capable de répondre. Je baissai les yeux et me passai une main nerveuse dans les cheveux._

_-__**Merci pour cette nuit, c'était merveilleux. **__Me dit-elle en approchant sa bouche de mon oreille. Sa __main qui était toujours sur ma joue me caressait légèrement et je sentis mon cœur rater un battement. Je relevai les yeux vers elle et me retrouvai à quelques millimètres de son visage. Son regard faisait la navette entre mes lèvres et mes yeux alors que j'approchai encore un peu mon visage._

_-__**Je... trouve.. Aussi.. **__Chuchotai-je toujours plus près de son visage. Elle cligna des yeux, puis __sourit et s'éloigna avant d'avoir pu faire quoique ce soit. Elle me regarda et attrapa son sac sur le sol à côté du fauteuil, puis se recula. Je restais assis, perdu dans l'instant, déçu qu'elle me quitte déjà. Je ne voulais pas la quitter, je voulais encore l'avoir contre moi._

_-__**On se voit demain Edward ? **__Sa voix sonnait comme une douce prière à mes oreilles. Voulait-elle encore passer du temps avec moi ? Avait-elle autant apprécié la soirée qu'elle le faisait croire ? J'osais l'espérer. J'avais découvert une femme fragile et délicieuse hier soir. Je voulais encore la connaître, je voulais encore profiter de son être et de sa fraicheur. Je me levai et contournai le fauteuil. _

_Elle se dirigea elle aussi jusqu'au porte manteau puis attrapa sa veste qu'elle cala sous son bras. Je la voyais hésiter puis elle s'avança vers moi, se pencha et posa un baiser sur ma joue. Je ne bougeai pas, la laissant faire ce qu'elle souhaitait de moi, tel un pantin entre ses divines mains. -__**Encore merci pour tout... **__Chuchota-t-elle dans mon cou. Elle embrassa rapidement ma clavicule puis s'éloigna, ouvrit la porte et sortit dans la fraicheur du matin. Le soleil brillait et ma professeur resplendissait dans la lumière. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans ma direction, me sourit une dernière fois, leva la main pour me dire au revoir et s'éloigna sur le petit chemin, le sourire aux lèvres..._

_J'avais la sensation que cette soirée allait changer beaucoup de choses... Me voyait-elle différemment maintenant ?_

_.. Fin du flash-back._..

Je raccompagnais les filles jusqu'à la porte, lorsque ma mère m'appela du salon.-**Edward mon chéri tu es là ? **

**-Oui maman ! J'arrive... **Je fis une dernière bise aux filles et leur dis au revoir. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la voiture, Alice se tourne vers moi :

-**Au fait Ed ! Ta mère est super gentille ! J'adore ! **Elle sautilla jusqu'à sa place dans la voiture d'Angela puis toutes les deux quittèrent enfin mon chemin non sans un dernier petit geste dans ma direction. Je ris et me passai une main dans les cheveux avant de secouer la tête et de retourner voir ma mère.

-**Qu'y a t-il... **Je parlai tout en entrant dans la pièce et me stoppai en voyant la personne présente... Mon souvenir ne lui avait pas rendu justice...

…

POV B

Dire que je n'avais pas été surprise de tomber sur Edward samedi soir, serait mentir. De tous les habitants de ce fichu pays, il avait fallu que je tombe sur sa maison. Mais j'en étais heureuse en même temps et il fallait que je reconnaisse que j'avais passé une des meilleures soirées de ma vie avec lui malgré un début un peu chaotique à cause de l'orage et de la coupure d'électricité.

_Flash-back_

_La porte s'entrouvrit, deux yeux me firent face alors que mon rythme cardiaque s'accélèrait.- __**Melle Swan ?**_

_**-Edward ?**_

_Je n'en revenais pas. C'était la maison d'un de mes élèves, et pas n'importe lequel, celui qui ne quittait pas mes pensées depuis un certain temps. Il me regardait comme s'il n'en revenait pas lui-même de me trouver devant chez lui. En même temps, combien de chance y avait-il pour que cela arrive ? Pensai-je en me trouvant là, assise sur son canapé à ses côtés. Son regard sur moi me fascinaient. Je me sentais belle et désirable. Inexplicablement, j'étais attirée par lui et mon corps bougeait sans que je n'en aperçoive. Ses lèvres agissaient comme un aimant sur moi. J'avais une envie irrépressible de l'embrasser. Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques millimètres de lui quand il se mit à rougir. Ce fut le déclencheur qui me sortit de ma torpeur. Mon Dieu ! Qu'allais-je faire ? Je me reculai légèrement et décidai de rompre le silence avant de commettre une nouvelle bêtise._

_-__**J'aurais besoin d'un téléphone... Enfin, je... Il faudrait que j'appelle un dépanneur.. **__Dis-je en me levant précipitamment pour mettre une certaine distance entre nous. Il fallait que je me contrôle. « Bon sang, Bella, c'est un élève », me molestai-je toute seul._

_Il devait être aussi gêné que moi car ses rougeurs ne l'avaient pas quitté alors qu'il allait vers le téléphone. Au moment où il se saisit du combiné, un éclair illumina la pièce et le grondement de tonnerre se fit entendre, coupant par la même occasion l'électricité. Instinctivement, je me rapprochai d'Edward._

_-__**Edward … **__L'appelai-je, prise de panique. J'avais une sainte peur des orages depuis ma tendre enfance, grâce à ma mère._

_Il se tourna vers moi et grimaça._

_-__**Je crois qu'on a un petit problème.**__-__**Il n'y a pas de tonalité. **_

_**-Comment je vais faire ? Je... Je ne peux pas rester chez toi toute la nuit. Ce... Je.. Je ne voudrais pas te déranger. Et puis tes parents vont certainement se demander...**_

_-__**Mes parents ne sont pas là du week-end... **__Me répondit-il sans me laisser finir. _

_-__**Oh ! **__Dis-je en essayant de rester physiquement impassible. Mais à l'intérieur, j'étais contente de me retrouver seule avec lui. Un nouveau coup de tonnerre retentit bruyamment. Je sursautai et me rapprochai de lui à tout allure.-__**Je... **__Je pris son bras pour me rassurer et finalement me collai à lui._

_.-__**Excuse moi.. Mais j'ai jamais été rassurée par ses manifestations météorologiques. **_

_-__**N'ayez pas peur. Je suis là. Je ne vous laisserai pas... Je vous protégerai. **__Seigneur ! Comment un garçon si jeune pouvait avoir une telle maturité. Il ressemblait à mon bel Adonis comme cela. Les mêmes gestes, les mêmes paroles…_

_-__**Tu... Tu as changé. On dirait que... Tu es... Plus adulte. **__Il me sourit et ce fut ma perte. Je ne pus penser correctement pendant quelques secondes. Il fallait que je m'éloigne de lui pour ma propre sauvegarde._

_-__**Je crois que je vais y aller. Je... Je me débrouillerais ne t'en fais pas. **__Dis-je en m'éloignant vers la porte alors qu'il me rattrapait._

_-__**Non, ne partez pas ! Il... Il pleut beaucoup trop et nous avons des chambres d'amis. Je vous en prie... **_

_En me disant cela, il semblait si fragile, si triste. Que s'était-il passé dans la vie de ce jeune garçon pour qu'il réagisse comme cela ? Je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul après une supplique comme celle-ci._

_-__**Restez…**_

_-__**Je n'ai pas d'autre solution je crois de toute façon. **__Dis-je vaincue._

_-__**Je vais chercher des bougies... Heu... Installez vous dans le salon. Enfin, faites comme chez vous... **__Hors de question que je reste seule. _

_-__**Edward... Ne... Ne me laisse pas... S'il te plait. **_

_-__**Suivez moi dans ce cas. **_

_-__**Tu... Tu n'as pas peur d'être seul ? **__Je voulais faire la conversation pour ne pas penser à la sensation de bien-être qui m'enveloppait avec lui à mes côtés._

_-__**Non pas vraiment. J'aime la solitude.**_

_-__**Je crois que je ne suis pas surprise. Tu as l'air tellement différent des autres garçons de ton âge. Quelque fois, quand je ferme les yeux et que je.. **__Je me stoppai net devant ce que j'allais dire. J'étais prête à lui avouer que je pensais à lui et qu'il arrivait à me faire fantasmer._

_-__**Peu importe.. Oublie ça. **__Dis-je pour rattraper le coup. _

_**-Où m'emmènes-tu ? **__Je tentais de changer de sujet._

_-__**Carlisle Cullen, cache une armada de bougies dans son bureau. Il semblerait que la vie très... amoureuse de mes parents l'oblige à garder le stock de bougies dans cette pièce pensant que je ne suis pas au courant de leur petit jeu d'adultes dirons nous.. Je ne sais pas... Enfin, je voulais pas vous dire tout ça.. Je.. C'est stupide. **__Sa réaction me fit rire à en pleurer. Il pouvait se montrer si mature et si innocent en même temps... S'en était troublant._

_-__**ça fait du bien... Merci... **__Mes yeux accrochèrent les siens et je ne pus m'en détacher. Sa main vint se poser sur mon visage et essuya une larme. _

_-__**C'était un plaisir. **__L'air se remplit de tension. J'avais de nouveau envie de goûter à ses lèvres gourmandes. Il fallait que je fasse diversion avant de faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter._

_-__**Alors, où sont les bougies ? **_

_**-Alors Edward ? **__Répétai-je. __**Où sont les bougies ? **_

_Il revint à la réalité et emmena dans le bureau de son père où il farfouilla quelques instants._

_-__**J'ai trouvé ! **__Je lui pris les bougies des mains en souriant quand mon regard fut attiré par une photo dans l'armoire. On pouvait nettement voir la ressemblance des adultes avec le petit garçon présent entre eux deux. Et je pus aisément reconnaître Edward dans ce petit bonhomme. _

_-__**Que t'est-il arrivé ? **__Je ne pus m'empêcher de demander en mettant une main sur sa joue et en le regardant droit dans les yeux._

_-__**Rien d'important. **__Me dit-il en appuyant davantage son visage sur ma main. Son être débordait de tristesse et je ne pouvais que ressentir cette peine. J'avais une envie irrésistible de le prendre dans mes bras pour le consoler et le protéger._

_-__**Je crois pourtant que c'est tout le contraire. **__Je pris le cadre dans ma main pour le regarder de plus près. Sa réaction me surprit. Sans que je sache pourquoi, cela me blessa._

_-__**Excusez moi… Je ne voulais pas... **_

_-__**Edward... **__L'appelai-je en souriant tristement. Je compris qu'il ne voulait pas de mon aide. C'était normal. Après tout, je n'étais que son professeur._

_-__**Vous venez ? **_

_Nous redescendîmes au salon et il alla chercher de quoi boire._

_-__**Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? **__Je secouai la tête pour luis signifier que non…_

_Fin du flash-back._

Je fus sortie de mes souvenirs par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. C'était Jasper.

**- Salut Bell's ! Désolé de te déranger après une si longue journée**… Dit-il en entrant.

**- Jazz, tu sais bien que mon grand frère préféré ne me dérange jamais.**

**- En même temps, je suis ton seul frère.**

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Cela faisait du bien de rire comme cela. J'allais nous chercher de quoi boire alors qu'il prenait place dans mon salon.

**- Alors, que me vaut ta visite en ce beau dimanche ? Je pensais que tu serais parti te balader et visiter la ville à ta manière**. Il rit à nouveau.

**- C'est en effet ce que j'avais prévu de faire mais je viens de recevoir un appel qui je suis sûr va te faire plaisir.** Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi un coup de téléphone qu'il venait de recevoir pouvait me faire plaisir à moi ?

**- De quoi tu veux parler Jazz ?**

-** Par de quoi mais plutôt de qui,** me répondit-il en souriant.** Mon père vient passer quelques jours ici à Seattle.**

Je me mis alors à hurler de joie. J'allais enfin revoir Phil après tout ce temps.

**- C'est génial ! Je vais pouvoir revoir mon deuxième père. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis contente Jazz !**

**- J'en ai une vague idée**, rit-il. **On organisera des soirées. Je ne lui ai pas dis que je t'avais retrouvé. On lui fera la surprise. Il arrive demain soir**.

**- Ok. J'ai vraiment hâte de pouvoir à nouveau me jeter dans ses bras comme quand j'étais petite.**

Jazz me regarda avec un sourire indulgent. Toutefois, je vis bien qu'il était soucieux et qu'il avait quelque chose à me demander.

**- Jazz, je vois bien que tu n'ai pas là rien que pour me dire ça. Qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander ?**

**- Et bien… Je ne sais pas comment dire cela. Je te trouve bizarre depuis hier. Quand tu es rentrée, tu avais la tête dans les nuages et tu es passée à côté de moi sans me voir. En plus, tu avais un sourire niais sur le visage. Est-ce qu'il y aurait quelqu'un dans ta vie ?**

- **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.**

**- Mais bien sûr. Comme si j'allais te croire.**

**- Jazz, je ne veux pas en parler. Il ne s'est rien passé samedi soir. Ok ?**

- **D'accord, d'accord. Ne t'énerve pas comme ça. Mais tu ne m'enlèveras pas de la tête que tu me caches quelque chose.**

Je ne pouvais pas lui parler de ce qui c'était passé avec Edward. Je ne le savais pas moi-même. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que j'avais passé une nuit magique dans ses bras et que je voulais recommencer. J'avais rêvé de lui et de mon Adonis toute la nuit sans entendre la tempête. La chaleur de son corps avait agit comme une protection sur moi. Cela avait été agréable de ne pas dormir seule malgré le manque de confort dû au lieu. Je me souvenais avec exactitude de ce que j'avais compris.

_Flash-back_

_Je sentis une douce chaleur autour de moi et des bras forts et vigoureux encerclés mon corps. Je n'avais pas envie de me réveiller et de sortir de mon rêve. Edward et mon Adonis ne faisaient qu'une seule et même personne. Il me faisait vivre et connaître des choses magnifiques tout en récitant de merveilleux poèmes et analyses sur des romans. Mais, l'appel de la lumière fut le plus fort et j'ouvris les yeux pour tomber sur deux émeraudes d'un vert éclatant et un sourire à vous rendre folle._

_-__**Bonjour... **__Me dit-il. _

_-__**Bonjour Edward. **__Je rougis en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Mon dieu ce n'était pas un rêve !. Je pris appui sur son torse musclé pour me relever._

_-__**Désolée... Je.. Je me suis endormie.**_

_-__**Moi aussi, ça tombe bien.**__._

_Je le vis me fixer avec insistance. En baissant mon regard, je remarquais que mon chemisier était à moitié ouvert et que l'on pouvait voir la naissance de ma poitrine. Rouge de honte, je me rhabillais correctement, pris mon portable dans mon sac pour vérifier le réseau et m'éloignai de lui avant de ne plus pouvoir me retenir de lui sauter dessus et de le violer sur place._

_J'avais récupéré le numéro de Jasper dans mon sac et j'étais allée dans la cuisine pour l'appeler. Je lui avais expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé et où je me trouvais. Il m'avait dit qu'il arrivait dans vingt minutes. C'était largement suffisant pour dire au revoir à Edward et retourner à ma voiture. Hors de question que Jazz sache où je me trouvais cette nuit. J'étais retourné dans le salon après quelques minutes, je m'étais assise à ses côtés et j'avais posé ma main sur sa joue. Je voulais graver ce moment à jamais dans ma mémoire._

_-__**Je dois partir. **__Dis-je en prenant mon courage à deux mains__. _

_-__**Oh ! **__il avait l'air déçu que je m'en aille. Mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'espérer avoir une relation avec lui. Parce que je commençais à croire qu'il pouvait être mon Adonis et cela n'était pas envisageable.._

_-__**Merci pour cette nuit, c'était merveilleux. **__Nous nous rapprochions l'un de l'autre pour nous retrouver qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Ses lèvres m'attiraient de nouveau._

_-__**Je... trouve.. Aussi.. **__Sa phrase eut le don de me faire sortir de ma transe. Je le regardai une nouvelle fois, pris mon sac et me dirigeai vers la sortie. Il le fallait pour notre bien à tous. Je me retournai et lui dis :_

_-__**On se voit demain Edward ? **_

_J'attrapai mon manteau à la paterne et allais vers lui. Je lui fis une bise sur la joue pour le remercier. Sa peau était encore meilleure de cette façon._

_-__**Encore merci pour tout... **__Je partis alors sans me retourner._

_J'avais la sensation que cette soirée allait changer beaucoup de choses... Me voyait-il différemment maintenant ?_

_.. Fin du flash-back._..

Oui, je ne pouvais pas décemment raconter cela à Jasper. Celui-ci me regarder d'une façon bien curieuse. Je sentais que j'allais encore avoir droit à un interrogatoire quand je fus sauvée par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée…

...

Bon et bien, j'espère que ça vous a plu ? Encore pleins de questions qui trainent n'est-ce pas ? Je sais ce que vous allez me dire. "Heu... Lunaland, il manque des morceaux dans votre chapitre !" mdr Et bien, oui. C'est vrai ! Ils arrivent dans le prochain ! Mouhahaha ! Review ? Ho que oui ! Venez nous gronder ! On vous attend !

PUB !

Pour celles que ça interesse et qui ont fait le tour des différentes fictions en ligne, Les **DCE-Distric **ont écrit une fic super divertissante. Elle est complètement différente des autres et je vous la recommande grandement. Voici le lien de leur fic :

**.net / s / 5925445 / 1 / xALHSblogx**

**.net / s / 6373937 / 1 / Hot_Cooking** (ça c'est leur OS pour le concours de la rentrée du Fo lovelemon. Régalez-vous ! ça en vaut la peine.

Sinon, pour celles qui aiment le style d'histoire comme celle que j'écris avec Rhea, je vous conseille de venir lire

**.net / s / 6328770 / 1 / The_wild_boarding_school et **

**.net / s / 6075183 / 1 / Behind_the_door** Ce sont deux OS extrêmement citronnés de mon cru. La suite est entrain d'être écrite donc ça vous donnera un avant gout de ce qui va arriver. hihi ! The wild boarding school est d'ailleurs encore en liste pour le concours de la rentrée sur le forum Lovelemon, si vous n'avez pas encore voté... Allez y faire un tour ! Je vous laisse le lien aussi. (Et j'aurais bien besoin de votes... *sifflote* mais je dis ça, je dis rien...lol)

http:/ lovelemon-in-fic . forumactif . com / concours-lemon

Voilà ! N'hésitez pas ! Sérieux ça fait super plaisir d'avoir un peu d'attention et d'être encouragée !

Gros bisous à tous, et on vous dit rendez-vous dans un mois sans faute ! ;)

R&L


End file.
